Dream
by azurezury
Summary: Korra gets a night visit from an incubus. An AU series where Korra is a highschool student plagued by visits from an incubus named Tahno. Multi-chap fic still in progress. See profile for art links Rated M: Language/Sex/Sexual Situations/Violence **on hiatus**
1. Dream

Prompt: after seeing a delicious picture of incubus!tahno by lemonorangelime. I just couldn't resist. -drools- i hope you like it :D. i also left it open ended because that way i could turn it into a mini series if i decided to come back to it -can't you tell i love leaving loose ends?-

—

Korra shifted, eyebrows furrowing in her sleep. Something was crawling across her skin. Not in an unpleasant way. In fact, the touch made chill bumps rush up the length of her arm. What felt like lips fluttered along the column of her neck, sharp teeth scraping along the delicate flesh. She sighed softly, shifting onto her back. Eyes slowly opened and a face focused into view. Everything looked so hazy and the more she tried to open her eyes, the heavier they became, as if something was trying to pull her back down into the deep thrall of slumber.

"Ughn…" The sound escaped the back of her throat as warm palms slid against her chest, pushing the silky material of her nightshirt against her skin. She gasped softly as her breasts were cupped and kneaded, fingers delicately pinching at her nipples. She shifted, her thighs rubbing together as little sparks of pleasure shooting to her core. Her body felt so heavy but the feeling was as if she were wide awake. She turned onto her back, eyes fully opening now as she tried to clear her head.

A pale face came into focus as she blinked blearily. Skin was smooth, except for two curious bumps near his hairline. Her eyes drifted over the thick midnight hued locks and her fingers twitched, the urge to push them through that hair riding her strong. A smile curled on his lips as he hovered over her and she could do nothing but stare up at him. "Who are you?" her words were nothing but a whisper. He leaned down, clear eyes boring into her own. She wanted to look away but they were just so…captivating. "Just a dream," he purred silkily as his lips gently captured her lower one. His voice was pure sex and just the sound of it made wetness seep between her thighs.

This was the most realistic dream she ever had, she thought idly as his lips worked at her own. Something about it didn't feel right, but when his hand started to palm her breast again, her body took control. Her hips rolled up and she moaned as she felt his arousal pressing against her thigh. She finally managed to get her arms to working and her fingers went for his hair, twining her fingers through the locks and grabbing hold tight. He hissed against her lips, teeth scraping along her inner lip lightly. She opened her mouth in invitation. A slick tongue darted inside, curling around her own. One hand of hers dragged through his hair and down the back of his neck and to his shoulder blade where she dug her fingers into his skin.

His other hand moved to the hem of her nightshirt and slowly pushed it up. "Your skin's so hot." Oh spirits, there went that voice again. She could get off to the sound of it alone. Fingers splayed across her stomach and that sensation of something crawling made her shudder in delight. A firm hand cupped her breast, digits stroking and teasing her nipple into a hard bud. Her hips were steadily rocking against his now, groaning each time his arousal pressed into her quickly dampening underwear.

She was so distracted with his hand on her breast that she didn't notice that he was tugging at her underwear until her hips were lifting and the fabric was pulled down just enough to where he could fit a knee between her thighs. Mind hazy with lust and sleep, she ground herself against his thigh, head tossed back as the ecstasy threatened to swamp her. He pulled away from nibbling and licking at her lips, hand leaving her breast so he could hold himself above her. She looked up at him, a grin on her swollen lips. Fingers reached up to feel along his cheeks, brushing over his eyelids, thumb swiping along his lower lip. He was panting softly himself and it made her ego puff up in pride at being able to arouse this fantasy male. Her fingers were curious about those two little bumps on his head and she jerked back in surprise when she touched them. They were smooth and hard, reminding her of a komodo rhino's nose, except sleeker and deceptively delicate looking. She brushed her fingers along the underside curl of the little horns and was rewarded when he let out a low moan.

Wanting to see how sensitive they were, she began to stroke them in earnest, dragging her fingers all the way to the tips and back down again. A predatory look stole across his face and her heart began to race in her ears. He swiftly yanked away from her and she scrambled up on her hands, hair falling into her face. Between the strands she watched with heated eyes as his hands tugged at the loose pants around his hips. He smirked at her, the gleam of his teeth making them appear jagged and pointy. Fingers clasped around her ankle and pulled her leg forward as he pushed his pants down.

Fear spiked from somewhere deep inside of her and she shut her knees, shaking her head. "I'm a virgin," she managed. The hand that was moving to part her thighs stopped and he looked up at her. Finally, after a few tense seconds, his hand moved to keep pushing her legs apart. "There are other ways." he assured her, bending down to lick at her inner knee. She melted inside as she laid back, legs falling open without much force. Pointed nails scored the inside of her thighs and at the first puff of hot air against her sex, her back bowed lightly. At the first swipe of his tongue, her hand flew to her mouth to stop the cry that threatened to break loose.

Oh merciful spirits above, was this what paradise felt like?

Her hips rolled, thrusting helplessly as his tongue attacked her, lapping and swirling, nibbling and nipping. He found some spot she never knew existed and tormented it mercilessly, making her lower stomach clench and relax as the pressure started to build. Her knees drew up, making the sensation more intense. She was white knuckled, fingers twisting so hard in the sheets that she heard an audible _riiippp_ as her nails tore through them. It was becoming so hard to breath and her mind was spinning as her body spiraled towards some unknown edge.

The pressure became too great and she felt the tension snap inside of her. Her body felt like it was being transported to another plane, where she could only float there as the tidal waves washed over her. Everything hummed within her, the feeling lasting forever. Or so it seemed. She simply closed her eyes, letting herself be swept away. As her body started it's float downwards, she felt sleep rising, stronger than ever. Unable to really put up a fight, she gave into the feeling. A warm feeling enveloped her lovingly, that beautiful voice encouraging her to just let go. So she did, darkness finally claiming her.

—

Korra gave a low moan as she rolled over onto her side, trying to escape the sun's rays. Her eyes cracked open and she let out a yawn, slowly sitting up. When the cover dropped off her chest, revealing her shirt halfway pushed up, she thought it odd, but not completely out of the ordinary. Her eyebrows furrowed as a sudden tenderness appeared in her thighs. Now that was weird. She pushed the cover from her legs and her eyes widened as she saw fresh red scores along her inner thighs. Her underwear was around her hips haphazardly, as if someone hastily put them back. She lifted a hand, rubbing her eyes lightly. She felt… odd. She couldn't place it and she chalked it up to some bad noodles from the night before.

She turned and her body froze as she spied a red rose sitting on a chair tucked into the corner. She scrambled out of the bed and picked up the rose, turning it over. There was nothing attached to it, but she didn't need to know. The city girls had told her about how a single red rose meant that a certain nighttime visitor had come. It was the trademark of the incubus Tahno. She looked over at her window and sure enough, it was barely cracked from where he had let himself in.

So that hadn't been a dream.

Something glinted on the windowsill and she walked over, body still numb from the realization. Trembling hands reached out and grasped a necklace of wooden beads. She rolled them in her fingers, flashbacks of the dream racing through her head. As she stared at the beads, she knew that this wouldn't be the last time she saw Tahno.

After all, he would have to come back to get his necklace.

She held the simple piece of jewelry close.

Next time, she was going to be prepared. A smile played at her lips at the thought and she moved to hook the beads around her neck. While she didn't particularly mind being his dinner, she was going to make sure that the next meal on her terms.


	2. Reality

A.N.: So, this is a continuation off of "Dream" and with direction from lemonorangelime, i'm making it into a small series. i hope that i'm able to pull off what she's hoping for -crosses fingers- anyways, just a little background:

- this is AU verse, no bending, modern times, etc.

- korra is in a high school type setting, works at a shrine/temple with Pema (who is a priestess) and Tenzin. she's only been in the school system for a few months, so she's still fairly new to the school but knows some of the people because korra's mom used to be a priestess and she'd visit Republic City with her and you get the idea. her father and her moved back to Republic City after her mother died because they had more friends and better jobs there.

- asami and korra are best buds (they've been friends since they were little, even though they lived in different cities) and mako's the captain of the soccer team

and i think that's all the information i need to give right now. i may add on later if more info is needed :D

**this part is really more for background, introduction stuffs along with set up for the rest of the series, so please be patient because i know it might feel a little slow :]**

—-

Korra stared at her rumpled sheets for a long while, stalling from getting ready for school. She still couldn't believe what happened. She had tucked the necklace away in an old shoe box after figuring questions might be raised if she wore it around. She could see a little bit of her arousal dried on the sheets and she immediately balled them up, not wanting to look at it any more. Oh spirits, even her sheets smelt like hot sex. She would have to make sure to wash them before her father could, or else he might get suspicious.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. Embarrassed over her easily swayed self? For sure. She knew she was supposed to feel disgusted by it. After all, he had more or less came in, got her off, and left. Not exactly a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' type of deal, but still. Her cheeks flamed lightly as she thought about how wanton she had been. To be honest, she was surprised she had enough sense to tell him that she was a virgin rather than just laying by and letting him do what he was intending to. Korra was not a floozy. She never even kissed a boy but yet there she was, letting his mouth get all over her.

"Why didn't I kick his ass?" she muttered to a stuffed dog sitting on her nightstand. The white fluffy face stared back at her, mouth opened as if the creature was stuck eternally in mid lick. She rubbed her face. Now that the haze was gone, a little tinge of regret for letting him do that to her was starting to seep in.

Even if deep down inside a place she didn't like to acknowledge, she had enjoyed it…

—

"You were cutting it a little close this morning, weren't you?

Korra stuck her tongue out at Asami as they moved through the lunch line, not even paying attention to what was being put on their plates. "I over slept a little." "A little?" Asami raised a finely arched eyebrow as she plucked a piece of fruit from a bowl, tossing it to Korra before grabbing one for herself. "You practically ran in with your skirt flying everywhere and your tie strangling your neck. Not to mention your hair looked like you slept on top of your head." Korra pushed her lips together. "Listen, we can't all wake up perfect like some people." She huffed, though there was no real anger in her voice. Asami only grinned as she led the way to their usual table by the window, where they could sit outside and watch the cars go by on the street.

Korra stared down at her plate, her hunger suddenly leaving her as inner self brought up thoughts about last night, which seemed to get fuzzier and fuzzier any time the subject was brought up in her head. She remembered the gentle strokes against her breast and if she tried really hard enough, she could imagine his tongue licking up her center again. That made her body clench and she tightened her legs, suddenly feeling exposed in her skirt. "Everything all right Korra?" Asami's voice was gentle but no longer playful. She nodded, poking at her rice. Asami didn't press any further and began to chat away about some new invention her father was working on. Korra used this opportunity to tune her out and try to reorganize her feelings.

She chewed on her bottom lip and she instantly thought of the way he was chewing on her lips last night. She let out a groan and her head dropped. Unfortunately, she forgot about her plate being right in front of her, so it was a bit of a surprise when her nose dipped into soup. Asami hid her chuckle as Korra jerked up, hastily wiping down her face. This was ridiculous! Getting all worked over some damn demon that knew his way around a female body. Pft. That wasn't hot at all. Nor was the way he looked at her as if she were some delectable dish. Or his voice that was so deep and sexy that she almost wanted to reach her fingers under her skirt and -

"Korra look! It's Mako!" Asami's conspiratorial voice thankfully pulled Korra away from her thoughts before she could go through with any. Her eyes glanced over. Yes, there he was. Her crush since the start of the school year. Him and his brother Bolin were strolling in, apparently oblivious to the gaggle of fangirls following behind him. She waited for the jealousy to to hit when he paused to talk to one of them, sending the girl into a tizzy in which a couple of others had to catch her. However, no green eyed monster came up. Instead, her thoughts drifted back to Tahno. Damn it, she was going to have to give herself a mental scrub down to get him out of her head.

Pain shot up her shin as Asami's pointy boot connected with it and she glared over at the other. "What was that for?" She hissed. "Hey Korra…Asami." Mako's voice made her turn her head swiftly to the side that for a moment everything spun. "Hey Mako," Asami gave a bit of a flirty wink while Korra stared at him with a slightly agape mouth. "H-hi Mako." she managed, straightening herself. "I just wanted to come wish you two luck on the cheerleading and soccer tryouts." Mako's prolonged eye contact made her squirmy. "I hope you make the team Korra. I think you'd be a great teammate." he nodded before turning away and joining his brother and the other soccer players.

"Well look at you Korra," Asami smirked. Korra rolled her eyes. "Please. Everyone knows that the soccer players go for the cheerleaders. Besides, I know he's had his eye on you." "You're joking." "I'm completely serious." Korra grinned and the two broke out into laughter. The giggling and chuckling died down and they both went about eating lunch.

Korra couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She would glance around, hoping that she could figure out who was doing it, but no one seemed to be even glancing her way. Huh.

—-

"Hey Tenzin!" Korra called out as she hopped off her bike and carefully rolled it along the walkway towards the temple entrance. Tenzin was sitting outside with a group of monks, trying to meditate. He let out a sight and turned his head. "Good afternoon Korra." Though his tone was slightly annoyed, his eyes were warm. She parked her bike over by a small bush and darted up the steps, kicking off her shoes as she did before entering the temple. She stopped by a small shrine near the entrance, bowing down and saying a quick prayer before continuing on.

She found Pema crushing some herbs and sprinkling them over a burning candle. Her eyes were closed and Korra could hear soft whispering coming from her lips. Deciding that she would go ahead and get started on sweeping. She was only a few strokes in when Pema addressed her. "Good afternoon Korra," Korra glanced up and gave a slight smile. "Afternoon Pema. How are you?" "Oh just fine." Pema murmured, eyes narrowing as she watched Korra. Korra slowed her sweeping, raising a curious brow. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. You just looked like you were glowing a bit, is all." The older woman gave a light smile before turning back to her herbs. Korra glanced down at her skin, not sure what Pema meant by 'glowing'. A comfortable silence settled over them until Korra asked, "Pema, what do you know about a creature called an incubus?" Pema's hand stilled. "I know they're mythical demons that supposedly have sex with unsuspecting persons at night. Sometimes through dreams and sometimes in real life." She turned around to watch Korra sweep the floor with concentration. "Why do you want to know?" Korra's cheeks flamed subtly and she shrugged. "No reason. I heard a couple of girls talking about some real life incubus at school, so I was just curious." "Don't listen to those girls. Incubi are nothing but legends." Korra's lips pushed into a pout. "Well those girls told me there really is an incubus in this town. They say he's come to their houses in the middle of the night and uh, had sex with them." Her flustered tone gave away some embarrassment on the subject. Pema shot her a look that quieted her instantly. "Those girls are just wanting the attention. I wouldn't listen to them. They'll fill your head with nonsense."

Korra nodded, murmuring a "yes ma'am" before moving into the next room. Tahno was real damn it, she thought. She had the beads to prove it. She focused her energy on trying to think back on the night before. By now though, it was just a faint memory. She sighed, leaning against the broom as she looked over Yue Bay.

Maybe it was just a dream.

—-

Korra stretched out on her bed, opening up that old shoe box and taking out those dark beads. She rolled them between her thumb and forefinger. The memories were so distant now that she could only conjure up dark hair and sharp teeth. The feeling left her oddly cold inside and she pulled the covers up close around her body as the candle on her nightstand slowly died out. She looked down at the pages of a book she picked up from the library, fingers tracing along the image of a man hovering over a woman. The book was about mythical creatures and had a little section on incubi. So far, it just repeated what Pema had said.

"This is stupid." She dangled the necklace in front of her face. Glancing back down at the book, her eyes happened across a small paragraph on summoning an incubus. Deciding that she would give it a try, she picked up the book and read the lines, "To summon an incubus, one only has to focus all their energy into sending out a mental signal of desire, of a fantasy unfulfilled. If an incubus is interested enough, and most of the time they are, they will head your call and come." Korra shut the book and blew out her light. Send out a mental signal of desire?

"Lame." She closed her eyes, holding the necklace against her chest. She took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly as she put all of her effort into conjuring his face before her eyes. His image slowly formed and she let her imagination take the lead. She imagined herself beneath him on her hands and knees, him pounding into her from behind. Her breath hitched as she pictured his hands reaching between her legs and stroking her. She forced her eyes open, not wanting to get too carried away. She waited with baited breath for several minutes until the clock in the living room chimed twelve.

She couldn't help the feeling of disappointment when he didn't show. She tossed the book off her bed and let the beads drop as well, hearing them roll away under her bed. Pema was right. Those tales of incubi were silly and she was a fool to believe them.


	3. Hallucinations

Ugh, she looked like hell.

Sleep had not come easy to her for all she could dream about was snippets of that incubus. They weren't even sexy dreams. Most of the time, she was just trying to imagine his face with his little smirk, the edges of those sharp teeth barely poking out. She spent her entire night chasing after that face until she woke up exhausted this morning. And only because her father so rudely yanked the covers from her and threatened to dump ice water on her head. Not to mention, since she stepped onto the school grounds, she felt that weird sensation of someone watching her again. It was becoming frustrating.

So here she was, standing in the girls' bathroom and splashing water on her face in hopes of waking herself up. She grabbed a few paper towels, rubbing her face off as she looked up at the mirror in front of her.

The scream that left her was unnatural as she spun around, scrambling back until she hit the wall. There, floating before her, was the incubus. He looked more like a spirit, as she could faintly see the stalls through him. His face looked bored and it took a moment for him to acknowledge her, as he was picking at his nails. Finally, he looked up. "Why do you look so surprised? You called me. I'm here." he opened up his arms.

"No. No no no." she shook her head, hands covering her eyes. She peeked through her fingers. "Why are you still here?!" she cried out, hands going to grip her ponytails and tugging at them lightly. His hands went to his hips. "Listen, you called. I came. Are we going to do this or not." his eyes trailed down her body and up again. "Oh, I remember you." he floated closer. "You were the little virgin. The sweet little virgin." he licked his lips. A scowl settled on her lips. "Stop right there!" She ordered and he stopped, hovering before her. She took in a trembling breath. "You aren't real." She shook her head. "You are -not- real."

"Oh I'm real baby. You called me last night. I apologize for being so late, but I'm here now so that's all that matters."

"I did not -" Oh shit. The mental message had worked. She gaped at him, mouth opening and closing much like a fish. "Don't do that. It's unflattering." he told her. Her jaw snapped up and she glared at him. "You're obviously just a sleep deprivation hallucination." she started to move around him. Tahno tilted his head, a confused look coming across his face. "Where are you going?" he questioned. "Lalala I can't hear you!" She clapped her hands over her ears and pushed through the door and out into the slowly emptying hallway.

She managed to take two steps when he appeared in front of her again. She skidded to a stop, almost running into a few younger students when she backed up. She looked around in a panic, wondering why no one was stopping and staring at this devil (handsome devil, her inner voice supplied) that was floating in front of her and looking rather irritated. "Why are you still following me?" she hissed. He glared. "You called. I came. I don't leave until I get the job done." His tone was condescending and she tightened her fingers into a fist.

"Go. Away."

"I. Can't."

"Korra?"

"What?!" Korra snapped, instantly regretting it when she saw it was Asami. The girl stepped back, clutching her book bag. "Is everything all right?" "Oh Asami, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But you see, this…thing," she motioned to Tahno's floating form. "Won't leave me alone." Asami slowly glanced over, seeing nothing but empty space. "What thing?" she asked. "This! Him! Look at him!" "Korra, I don't see anything." "He's standing right there!" Korra looked over just to check. Yup. Still standing there with a smug look on his face.

"They can't see me."

"The hell?"

"Korra, what's going on?" Asami's voice was seriously concerned. Korra ignored it.

"What do you mean, she can't see you?"

"Well, you're the one that called me. Not her. If she called me, then she would see me." Tahno floated closer to her and waved his hand in front of Asami's face. She just continued to stare at Korra as if she had grown a third head. "That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with her." Tahno gave a wicked grin and Korra watched with horrified eyes as mist began to seep from his fingertips, floating along Asami's cheeks and drifting across her mouth and nose. She could notice a subtle change - parting of the lips, dilating of the eyes, flushing of the cheeks.

"Stop that!"

Asami shook her head, looking confused. "Korra, you need to go see the school nurse." Korra flailed lightly as Asami reached forward and grabbed her arm, tugging her along. Tahno floated close behind. "Asami, wait, wait." she stopped the girl. "Listen, let me tell you what's going on. I don't know if it'll make sense, but I'll try." "You're not making much sense now." "Just, just hear me out." Asami sighed, nodding. "Okay," Korra leaned closer, whispering into Asami's ear. "I summoned an incubus. That Tahno incubus, that all the other girls talk about. He came to my room a night ago and I accidentally called him back and now he won't leave." Asami was quiet for a few moments before she began to tug Korra along again.

"You definitely need to go see the nurse."

—-

"They're going to think I'm a crazy person." Korra glanced over at the empty seat beside her. Empty to other people that is. But she could clearly see Tahno sitting in it. Well, he was doing more like a hover sit, but still. He looked dainty, knees crossed and hands folded primly in his lap. She had the strange urge to laugh at him.

"Well, we could go find an empty closet real quick. I get you off and then leave." He suggested. She clenched her jaw tightly. "You are not real."

"If I'm not real then why are you still talking to me?"

She wasn't going to dignify that with a response.

When she sat on the examination table, Tahno stood nearby, watching with undisguised glee as the nurse talked to her. "Miss Sato said that you were talking to yourself. Something about an incubus?" Even the nurse's tone sounded unconvinced. Korra glanced over and Tahno gave a little pinky wave. Oh spirits help her. "I'm going to be honest. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and the night before was just as bad," she shot a glare towards Tahno who only openly grinned. "I think I might be suffering from some mild sleep deprivation and maybe hallucinating?" The nurse raised a brow, but seemed satisfied with her reasoning. "Well, I can't excuse you from classes, but I can let you rest for a period if that will help." Korra nodded quickly. "That would be great." The nurse stood up and motioned for her to follow. Korra hopped down, trying to ignore Tahno as he took up the rear.

The nurse told her to go lay down on the small cot in her office and Korra was thankful when the woman finally left after dimming the lights. She collapsed on the bed, pulling the pillow over her face. She felt the bed sinking down and she jerked up, almost knocking heads with Tahno. "Look, we're here alone. Let's get this over with and then I can leave you." Korra twisted the scratchy blanket in her hands. "Fine." She finally submitted. A bigger than she thought appropriate grin spread on his face and he leaned over, already moving to get their lips going. She held a hand up, shutting her eyes against the feeling of his warm lips against her palm. "No. No kissing. This will be quick." She was tired of fooling around with this devious little bastard.

He pouted and for a moment she thought he was going to argue. But he didn't much to her relief. He placed a hand on her thigh and she looked away as his fingers started creeping up.

Tahno frowned at this. He didn't want her completely detached from the experience. That would only make it more difficult for both of them. He bent his head so his lips could touch against her neck, teeth nibbling along her skin and up to her ear, where he licked and nipped at the skin. He felt her shiver against him and he could feel her temperature rising. He was thankful for the skirt for it allowed him to slip his hand up easy and part her thighs. His fingers brushed against the outside of those innocent cotton panties. There was nothing sweeter than virgin flesh. Such a rare treat so he wanted to savior it.

The fabric was already becoming damp and he continued working her ear with his tongue. She was leaning into him, a sign that she was slowly letting her guard down. He pressed a finger between her folds through the fabric, finding that little bundle of pleasure. One of her hands came up, gripping his shirt tightly as her eyes squeezed shut. Her hips were bucking gently, trying to get more as he rubbed little circles around her. Her pleasure was starting to spike and he could feel the rush starting up in his blood. He hooked one arm around her back and eased her down making her legs spread further as his fingers continued to tease her. He would keep his promise and make it quick so he applied just a little more pressure on her clit.

"Ohh," She gasped as one of his fingers pushed aside the elastic to stroke against her slit before dipping in. He growled at the sensation of her tight channel clamping down on him. Her head was tilted away from him with eyes still shut. He licked down her throat, tasting sweat that had started to bead up. Her hips were bucking harder now and the pleasure was spiking in his own system. She was getting close. To help push her over that edge, he slipped another finger inside and thrust them gently.

Her orgasm hit him like a train and the entire room became illuminated from his glowing skin. She let out a soft cry as her body arched, her walls tightening on his fingers so when he dragged them out, it sent another mini orgasm through her. That made his skin glow a little brighter. Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped at the sight before her. He was…beautiful…glowing like that. He brought his fingers to his lips, licking them and moaning as if that was the best thing he had ever tasted. She flushed though she couldn't stop staring at his shining form. He opened his eyes and they too were shining brightly.

"Delicious." he purred, sitting up more fully. "I guess I'll leave now." Was that a hint of sorrow in his voice? She couldn't tell due to the fact that her head was becoming hazy. "Will I remember?" She asked, her voice sounding so tired. He shrugged as he stood. "Maybe, maybe not." he leaned down and cupped her cheek. "Sweet dreams." he murmured, lips brushing against her nose. By the time her eyes closed he was gone.

—

Tahno watched from afar as she rode her bike along the sidewalk. He never completely left her after she had fallen asleep from his mist. She was so…intriguing. This day had been quite the learning experience. That stuff about only her being able to see him because she summoned him?

Bull. Shit.

All of it. Honestly, he hadn't expected her to see him. He had been watching her since the first night he visited her. Something about her was…different than all the other girls. And the fact that she could see him was incredible. That had plagued him the entire night after he left her. While he could have sex with women in his body form rather than a dream, they never woke or saw him. Usually they would just think they were having some weird wet dream and just go with it. But she had made eye contact with him. She had spoken to him.

Tahno knew he had stumbled across something rare. And he wanted to keep her for himself.

So he floated along at a distance, watching as she pulled along a dirt road that led to a temple. He hesitated at the entrance. That was holy ground and he would burn if he floated too close. So he would wait for her to go home. A wicked idea came to his head and he disappeared. Moments later, he reappeared outside her home, dissolving into mist to slip through her window. He formed on her bed, stretching out and letting his pores open and his natural pheromones seep into the covers. An incubus' pheromones were his strongest powers, along with that handy trick of turning into mist. He rolled around in her covers, marking them up good. When he was pleased with his work, he jumped off and arranged her bed back.

Perfect. Now all he had to do was wait. He slunk off into a dark corner and dissolved back into his mist and settled on the floor, patiently biding his time.


	4. Problems

Tahno, after waiting for almost an hour, felt his energy draining too fast from keeping up the mist. Not wanting to leave, he scurried under her bed and took his body form. The bed was cramped underneath and he was pretty sure there were spiders crawling under there somewhere, but he could not let those disgusting creatures stop him. So he continued to wait.

The sudden slamming of a door jerked him from his sleep and his eyes instantly glued onto Korra's frame as she stomped inside her room, throwing her book bag against the wall with some force. Well wasn't she in a cheerful mood? "How much of an idiot am I?" she hissed to herself as she moved over to the bed, much to his delight. However, when she flopped back on it, he let out a soft grunt as the mattress pressed down on him. She immediately jerked up and he had to quickly dissolve again so she wouldn't see him when she leaned down and looked underneath her bed. She stared right at him for a moment before she went back to laying on her bed. He took the opportunity to dart out from his little hiding spot to her closet, changing back in there.

"Ugh, what's that smell." She turned over on her side, nose pressing into the sheets. Oh no. The scent was delicious, smelling like chocolate and candy and pure male. Tahno grinned to himself. Yes. It was working. She rolled over to fully push her face into the sheets. Wouldn't be long now, he told himself. Damn he was good. Korra sat up and grabbed the corner of her bedsheets and tugged. Tahno frowned. What was she doing? He watched in horror as she stripped her bed, a deadly look on her eyes. "That bastard!" She cursed, forcefully ripping the sheets from her bed and balling them up. "And I just changed these too!" She moved out of her room and he followed after going back into his mist. Ugh. After all this transforming, he was going to need some serious beauty sleep.

He followed along, sticking to the shadows. She muttered to herself the entire time and he figured that she was probably cursing him in five different languages.

"Hey Naga." Tahno froze in a corner as a huge beast of a white dog came running in, happily jumping up and licking at Korra. Korra patted the creature on the head, ruffling her fur gently. Naga stuck her nose in the sheets and let out a low growl. "My thoughts exactly girl." Korra grinned before moving on. Naga watched for a moment, lifting her nose to the air and sniffing around. Her head snapped towards the corner Tahno was floating in and he tried curling into a small ball of mist. Naga slowly started stalking towards him and when her nose was almost touching him, she let out a low growl.

'Shoo you filthy beast,' he mentally scowled, but he was hardly intimidating as mist. A giant paw came up to swipe at him and he had to dart up the wall and nestle up in the corner there. Mentally he was sticking his tongue out, chuckling over how the dog stood up on her hind legs, staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing silly?" Korra's voice laughed as she came back in. "C'mon, let's go get ready for dinner." Korra hooked her finger in Naga's collar and pulled her away while Naga looked back and whined at the corner Tahno was flipping her off from. Seeing this as his chance to go back to his hiding spot, he didn't waste a second darting back and settling down in her closet. If his brothers could see him now, huddled up in a girl's closet, they would no doubt laugh their asses off.

Oh well. Good things came to those who waited.

—-

Korra pushed out of her skirt and pulled off her shirt and tie, tossing them into the ever growing pile on her bathroom floor. She snagged a nightshirt from the end of her bed and pulled it on, tugging off her bra as she did so. Fresh sheets were on her bed and she was determined to get some decent sleep tonight. No more incubus. No more dreams about the incubus. She flipped off her lights and curled under the covers, letting out a sigh of relaxation.

A sudden sensation of someone leaning over her made her bolt up and resulted in the loud 'crack' as two skulls hit. Pain flooded her temple and she clutched her head, barely hearing as someone stumbled back and curse. She turned her lamp on and she almost screeched as she saw the incubus standing there, holding his nose with black blood dripping from his fingers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She hissed as loud as she could, not wanting to wake her father. She leaned over and picked up a school book and flung it at him. It smacked him in the stomach and he buckled over.

"Stop that damn it!" he released his nose and she could tell that it looked more crooked than last time. He pressed his fingers on either side and with a snap, put it back into place. Ew. Gross. She bent down and picked up another object, this time a pair of sissors, threatening to throw them at him as well. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was low and menacing. He straightened himself, eyeing her warily. "You called me." He lied.

"I did no such thing." "You sure?" he purred, his voice dropping into that sexy octave.

"Ouch! That hurt you little.." he seethed as the sissors grazed against his leg, not ripping fabric but still. She was a dangerous bitch. That just made her all the more attractive. "Get out before I start screaming," she threatened. He only smirked. "Why? So your father can run in here to see you talking to yourself again?" Her face reddened and he knew he hit a sore spot. She huffed and turned her back on him, pulling the covers over her head. "I'm ignoring you." A pout formed on his lips as he floated over. He poked her in the shoulder. "Don't ignore me." She didn't answer. "Come on, you know we have fun together," he bent down, pushing his nose against her head. She continued to be silent.

A female was ignoring him. This was a first.

He continued to poke her for a few more minutes and she started to snore. "You're faking it. Believe me. I know these things." He muttered. The snoring persisted. "Fine." He huffed, standing up and crossing his arms. "I'll be back, trust me."

When everything was silent, Korra lifted the covers from her head and looked around. No sight of him. She rolled over and glanced under her bed. Nothing. A grin broke out on her face. Evidently the best way to get rid of an incubus was to ignore him. She tucked that information away as she nestled into her bed, satisfaction helping her get to sleep.

—-

"Someone looks happy today. Have another sexy incubus dream?" Asami teased and Korra flushed. "No. In fact, I think I solved my problem." She nodded. Asami just shook her head. She wrote off Korra's strange behavior from yesterday as just a fluke thing caused by lack of sleep. Korra finished lacing up her shoes and popped up, doing a little spin. "You look good in a soccer uniform." Asami complimented. Her eyes drifted over as the other soccer players came out onto the field to help with tryouts. "Not as good as Mako though." Korra glanced over and she nibbled on her lip as she saw Mako kicking a ball around with his brother. "You got that right." she gave a soft sigh. Now that she got rid of Tahno, she could focus back on Mako. Though her inner self kept pointing out all the differences between the two. Finally, she told her inner self to put a lid on it or else.

"Well, you're on. Good luck!" Asami and Korra hugged tightly before Korra jogged out to the field. "Hey Korra," Mako greeted, catching the ball as Bolin kicked it to him. "Hey Korra!" Bolin greeted with a huge grin that spread to Korra. "Hey Mako, Bolin. I'm really excited about the tryouts. I have a good feeling." "Us too. Good luck." Mako flashed another smile and Korra felt her stomach doing funny flips. She gave a nervous little wave and headed over to where the others were gathered for tryouts.

Teams were made and as soon as the whistle blew, everyone jumped into action. Korra focused all her energy towards making the team. She pushed herself to her limit as she sprinted down the field, catching and kicking the ball until she made it all the way down to the goal. The ball was kicked to her again and she lifted her leg, prepared to make a winning kick when /he/ appeared. "Ah!" In an effort to stop herself, she veered off, her upswinging leg causing her to go off balance. The field was not soft when she crashed against it and she felt pain shooting up her ankle. She reached down, tucking her leg close as she tried to push away the pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to spill. Spirits, why did it hurt so much?

"Korra!" Voices were calling her name and she slowly opened her eyes. She expected to see Tahno standing there, but instead she saw Mako leaning over her, Asami and Bolin running up. Mako slowly lifted her so she was sitting up. "Let me see." He gently took her foot and she winced as he moved it. "You probably twisted it real good." "Korra! What happened?" Asami asked, worry on her face. "I don't know." she murmured, looking around. Where was he? Oh, she was going to kill him.

—

Tahno couldn't help but feel partially responsible for her injury. He frowned as some guy lifted her up in his arms, carting her off field. The mere sight of him carrying her made something ugly stir up inside of him and he kicked at the dirt before floating after. He could have carried her, he thought childishly, not even thinking about the fact that if he did, it would have made her look like she was floating.

He peeked around the hallway corner, watching as she was carried into the nurse's office. She looked way too cozy for his liking in that male's arms. Deciding that he saw enough, mist swirled around him and he disappeared. He was going to go home and sulk over this new development. And then he could start plotting on how to seduce her back to his bed. Or her bed. Where ever really.

He reappeared inside a stately manor and he cautiously hoped that the house was empty.

"Oh Vinh, look who it is."

"Aw, well if it isn't little bro Tahno."

Tahno cringed as he heard his brothers' voices. Anyone but them. Vinh and Ushio came strolling down the middle staircase, looking extremely pleased with themselves. Tahno scowled. "I'm in no mood for you two." His voice came out sulkier than he wanted. Ushio smirked along with Vinh. "Well we missed our little brother. Now come over here and let us give you a big ol' hug." Vinh cracked his knuckles and Ushio rolled his neck, loosening it up. "No, no hugs!"

Too late.

"Ugh!" He squirmed as Ushio wrapped him in a tight bear hug while Vinh head locked him and gave him a rough noogie that not only burned, but was severely messing with his hair. Their laughter echoed.

Now Tahno remembered why he didn't like to come home anymore.

"Aw what's wrong little bro, not happy to see us?" Ushio teased.

"I'm never happy to see you."

"Listen to him Ushio, he sounds…sad. Like, pathetic sad." Vinh stopped his noogie and stepped back. Tahno jerked from his other brother's arm and brushed himself off. "I'm not pathetic sad. Just…having some problems." "Problems?" Both of the other brother piped up. "Yes. Problems. Nothing that you two should be concerned about." "We could help you with these…problems." "No. Absolutely not. You two will just ruin everything." Tahno narrowed his eyes at them. They gave angelic smiles back. "We only want to help!" "I don't need your help." Tahno pushed them aside and started towards his room.

Ushio looked at Vinh. "Girl troubles?"

"Girl troubles."

"Who would have thought that he would have girl troubles?" Ushio chuckled. Vinh grinned. "You know what we have to do brother." "Oh yeah. But I say we should give him a little more hell first Vinh." "You are the smart one after all." "I am, aren't I?" "Watch it or I'll start giving noogies to you too." "I dare you."


	5. Pester

A.N.: based off the headcanons that lemonorangelime has given me, i feel like this is going to be more of a comedy type deal (i'm thinking ouran high school host club for those who have seen it XD). don't worry though! it's still going to have smut and angst of course. but just not this chapter lol

—-

"Thanks for the lift Asami."

"No problem Korra…what are you doing?"

Korra hobbled over to her bed, bending down and looking under it. Asami tilted her head, confusion on her face. "Oh, nothing. Just looking for something." "Can I help you look?" Asami offered as Korra went to the closet and rummaging through the clothes and scattered junk. "No thanks. In fact, I know where it's at, so I'll get it later." She hobbled back over to Asami and gave her a hug. "Thanks again though." "Any time." She paused. "So, how did it feel to be carried by Mako." Korra flushed. "Incredible." she whispered shyly, both of them breaking into a fit of laughter. "Well, I have to go. Try to rest up that ankle, okay?" "Will do!" Korra followed Asami to the door, waving as she got in her car and drove off.

Back in her room, she left nothing unturned, making sure that Tahno wasn't hiding any where. Only after she had overturned her entire room did she feel satisfied. Of course, she would check again before going to bed, but right now, there wasn't a single trace of that demon in her room.

—

Tahno carefully twirled the strands of hair in his fingers, staring hard at the mirror in concentration. "Maybe it's the hair," he thought aloud to himself. "No, couldn't be. My hair is amazing." "Not as amazing as mine." Tahno dropped his hands on the vanity as Ushio strolled through his bathroom door. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Tahno asked dryly as Ushio picked up a brush and styled his own hair. "Yeah, what about it?" Ushio flashed him a smirk and Tahno rolled his eyes, snatching his brush out of Ushio's grip. "Was there a purpose to this visit besides annoying me?" "That's always a valid purpose." Tahno started to shove him out but Ushio stopped him easily. "What's going on, little brother. It's not like you to get worked up over a girl." Tahno blinked. "I am not worked over a girl." "You never were good at lying." Ushio looked around Tahno's room. "Really, you need to hire a decorator." He scowled at the sparse furnishings. "Ushio, if you're going to insult my room, do it another time. I'm not in the mood." Tahno stalked over to his closet, starting to go through his clothes. Maybe a wardrobe change was needed.

"So tell me about her." Tahno leaned his forehead against his closet door. Why did his brothers have to torment him? "There's nothing to talk about." He began flipping through his clothes, trying to decide which Korra might like best. "Tahno, you've been holed up in your room for three days now." Three long days he had spent obsessing over Korra. Lust didn't drive him now. Not completely. The need to have her as his own drove him. The way she had rejected him that last night made him realized that he had things too easy. Women weren't a challenge anymore. But Korra. Oh, she was a challenge. One that he would take sweet victory in winning.

"I have nothing to wear." He groaned. Ushio's chuckle reminded him that he was still there. "I could have told you that." And people thought he was full of himself. They had never met his brother. Tahno briefly wondered if Korra would find him as obnoxious as he did. Probably. "Oh, what's this?" Tahno's eyes widened as he heard the pages of a book being flipped.

"Oh Tahno…" Ushio's voice was trembling with laughter. "This - this is gold!" Tahno whipped around and full out slammed into his brother, trying to wrestle the purple diary from his hands. "Vinh, Vinh! Get your ass in here!" Ushio hollered, keeping the thing above Tahno's head as he tried to claw his way up to get it. Vinh came busting through and instantly grabbed Tahno, knowing that he was in no way matched for his strength. "Ushio! Put it back!" Tahno struggled. Ushio cleared his voice and began to read, " 'Her skin, oh her skin is so delicious I could nibble on it all day long and never be full. I don't think I've ever fantasized so much about someone's skin. And her hair. Not as beautiful as mine, of course, but still! I love seeing her in that little school skirt. I've never been one for school time fantasies, but she's slowly changing my mind.' "

Tahno dropped his head, wishing that the floor would just drop out from underneath him. "Are you done humiliating yet?" Tahno grumbled. Ushio snapped the diary shut. "Only if you tell us about her." "Why, so you can stalk her down and embarrass me that way?" "Most likely." Vinh supplied. "No." Tahno state firmly. "Besides, it's not like she's interested anyways." he added softly. "And how do you know that?" Vinh let go of Tahno and he marched up, grabbing back his diary and holding it close. "Because she continuously ignored me when I tried to talk with her. Even marking up her sheets didn't help." he paused. "And there may have been an incident where I made her hurt herself, but that's not the point." He sat down on his bed, looking at the diary.

"She must really be screwing you up, because the brother I know wouldn't let anything get in the way of what he wants." Ushio stood before him, hands on his hips and his face determined. Tahno shot him a glare. "You simply haven't tried hard enough. Just keep bugging her. Doesn't she know that when a guy likes a girl, they like to irritate the hell out of them?" "I do not like her." "Well you may not like her, but she's definitely getting under your skin." "It's nothing more than the fact that I always get what I want and she's preventing that." Tahno sniffed. "Uh huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night. When you're ready to pull your head out of your ass, come get me because you know I'm way better than the ladies than you'll ever hope to be." "Hey!" "Oh shut it Vinh, you know it's true."

Tahno tuned his brothers out by this point, thinking over the words his brother had said. Yeah, he never let anything get in the way of what he wanted. And he wanted Korra. Determination crossed his face. He was not going to let this go.

—-

Things were actually pretty normal and Korra couldn't be happier. Her ankle had healed up, thanks to some rest and some special preparation made by Pema and she had been granted another tryout for the soccer team. She managed to get on the team. But the best part of all was that there was no Tahno. She had been incubus free for almost four days now and it really perked her up knowing she didn't have that lecherous demon haunting around.

She shut her locker, the warning bell ringing. The hall was pretty empty and she basked in the silence as she turned around. She bumped into something and she stumbled back in surprise. Mako stood there, a light smile on his face. "Hey Korra," "H-hi Mako," She felt her face heating up. "I just wanted to congratulate you on making the team. I think you'll be a great addition." Her face flamed hotter. "Really? Thanks." He paused. "I was also wondering maybe if you'd like to grab some dinner tonight. I know this great noodle stand and I think you'd really like it." Was Mako asking her out on a date? Her? Of all the people? "Uh, yeahthatwouldbereallygreat-" she rushed out, turning her face away in embarrassment at her eagerness. Mako let out a soft laugh. "When can I pick you up?" "Um, how about after sundown? I have to go to work, but I should be done by then. Meet here?" "Sounds good. Later Korra." She gave a tiny wave as he walked past her. "Later." Oh spirits, she couldn't wait to tell Asami about all this. Her heart was pretty much racing on a high as she gave a grin to herself, doing a silly little spin.

"You honestly like him?" Korra stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head. Tahno was floating there, looking pissed for some reason. "What - I'm not even going to ask." She tightened her hold on her books and made her way to her first class. She felt him floating along after her. "Oh come on. You can't ignore me." "It worked the first time." she snapped. Tahno scowled. She practically stomped into first period and sat down at her desk, tuning out the chatter around her. She looked up as Tahno leaned over on her desk. "I'm not leaving." "Fine." "Fine." She crossed her arms and looked away.

—

He just stared at her.

Just stood there and stared at her.

Korra tightened her grip on her pencil as she tried to concentrate on her test. He leaned over to the point where she could feel his breath on her neck. "The answer's 'a'." He told her. She shot a glare towards him. "And that one's 'c'. You'd be stupid to have to miss it." She shut her eyes and started to count to ten. "Oh, and that next one's a trick question." "Will you stop it!" She hissed.

"Korra! Be quiet!"

Korra sank into her chair after the verbal reprimand from the professor. Tahno continued to lean over her. "This test is incredibly easy. Are they even teaching you anything in this school?" he asked, looking over at her. She reached a hand up over her shoulder and pushed it against his face. He jerked away and she hastily scribbled down her answers while he regrouped and came back over to hover on her shoulder. "That was incredibly rude." His lips found their way to her ear and his tongue flicked out. She cringed away from it out of instinct, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine. He tried to do it again and she leaned away until her side was pressing into the sidebar of the desk. "Will you quit it!" She hissed again.

"Korra! One more outburst and you will have to turn in your test. I will not tolerate disruptions." Korra nodded and went back to her test, trying her hardest to ignore his tongue at her ear. "Did I tell you how much I missed you? I hope you missed me Korra. I was hoping maybe during lunch we could disappear into an empty classroom or something and have a little fun. I'm /hungry/." he purred. Her pencil snapped in half. "Will you shut up!" She cried out.

"Korra! Test! Now!" Korra's shoulders slumped forward and she stood up, dragging her mostly unanswered test up to the front and handing it to the professor. "You are to go to the principal's office." The professor hastily scribbled something down and handed it to her. "Yes ma'am." Korra murmured, going back to her desk and grabbing her book bag. As she walked down the hall, she looked over at Tahno. "Are you happy now?" "I'd be happier if that skirt was pushed up and your cotton panties on your ankles." Her face flamed and she quickened her pace.

What had she done in another life to deserve this torture?

—

"What do you have to say for yourself Korra?"

Korra glanced up at the principal. "I..I don't." she shook her head. "I don't know what got into me." She tried to make herself sound pathetic as possible. Tahno was sitting there beside her, picking at his nails again. She wanted to kick him. And she would as soon as she got him alone. "Korra, is everything okay at home?" Korra jerked up. "Excuse me?" "Well, I know it's probably been tough with just you and your dad living on your own since your mother passed away." "I'm sorry, but everything's been just fine." she was not going to use her mother's passing as an excuse. That was too low. "My dad and I are surviving just fine." she tried to keep the acid out of her voice. She sighed. "Listen, I'm just, I've got a lot on my plate right now. I got on the soccer team and the temple's been packed with people coming in for the solstice so I've been working extra. The test was hard and I just took my frustrations out on it." She babbled, hoping that he would buy it.

"I'm going to have to call your father." She nodded. She could deal with that when she got home. "You can leave now." Korra picked up her stuff and headed out. Tahno wasn't far behind. "You could at least apologize." She muttered. Tahno looked over at her. "I'm not sorry about anything." "I just failed a test because of you." "Well, if you hadn't ignored me, I wouldn't have done anything. Besides, I was helping you!" "Helping me! You were trying to devour my ear!" "Well, I was originally trying to help you." "Ugh!" She threw her hands up.

"So…you really going to go out with that guy?"

"Yes. I am. "

"I think you're making a mistake."

"I think you're fixing to get your ass kicked."

"Any excuse to touch it, huh?"

Korra rubbed her face with her hand. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Changes

A.N.: Since I gloss over some stuff in order to move the fic along, I've been thinking about making little filler one shots. the reason why i gloss over things too is because i don't want to tire people out with lengthy works (as you all have probably figured out, i'm a short and simple type of writer haha). besides, i feel like it gives me an opportunity to go back and add more detail for a scene that i or you guys may have liked :]

—-

"Pema, do you know anything about exorcising demons?" Korra asked, pausing in her washing of the floor. Pema glanced over at her. "I have a few things that could help. Why do you ask?" Korra glanced back at the floor. "I think I have a demon problem." Pema raised a brow. "The incubus again?" Korra's head whipped up. "How did you know?" She asked, surprise in her voice. Pema moved to start going through some items. "Well, I kind of got the hint when you were talking about him a few days ago." "But you said he wasn't real." "I still don't think he is." Korra felt her face fall. "But, if it will give you peace of mind, then I'll be happy to help."

Korra stood up, looking at what Pema had to offer. She held a thick wooden medallion and Korra picked it up, inspecting it. It wasn't a beautiful piece, but it looked pretty religious. She could faintly remember her mom hanging a few of these around the house, saying that they kept the bad spirits out. "Try wearing this under your shirt. The carvings will provide you with more positive energy, which will keep the negative energy of the incubus away from you." Korra slipped the thing over her neck. It was a little heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle. "Incubi have negative energy?" "Since they're demons, they're inherently negative." Korra frowned, turning the thing in her hand. She wasn't sure if that would apply to Tahno. He didn't seem completely negative or evil. Just…irritating. "And here," she handed her some herbs that were a little overwhelming. "Sprinkle this around your bed. He won't be able to come near it if you do that." Korra faintly wondered if she put it in her pocket if it would keep him away. "Thanks Pema." She hugged the woman tightly.

"Anytime."

—

Korra was wary of stepping off the marked ground of the temple, afraid that Tahno was going to come rushing back up to her. He had practically followed her around all day, a constant annoying presence. At least he decided to be quiet and not get her into any more messes. Though, it was sort of funny the way he made faces from behind other people when she was talking to them. And when he started the food fight in the cafeteria was pretty funny too.

Okay, so he wasn't that terrible.

Still annoying though.

She pushed Tahno from her thoughts as she biked along, her attention turning to her impending date with Mako. She wished that she could have dressed up more for their date but she supposed he would just have to take her like she was. When she got to the school, Mako was already there, waiting in a beat up Jeep with the top rolled down. She would just secure her bike at the school for right now. He opened up the door for her when she came over, giving her a grin. "Hey Korra." "Hey Mako. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She smirked over at him as she buckled up. He shook his head. "Nah. I was enjoying the sunset. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving." She looked in the review mirror to make sure her hair was half decent and she expected to see Tahno staring back at her. Thankfully he didn't show. "How's your ankle doing?" "Oh, it's doing so much better. Thank you for carrying me to the nurse's office." "No problem. I know a strong girl could have walked on your own, but I thought it would be better for your ankle if you didn't stand on it." She blushed at his compliment. Oh spirits, what was it about him that reduced her to a blubbering, giggling mess? She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, enjoying the warm wind on her face. The ride seemed long and for that she was grateful. They jammed out to some of his favorite tunes and by the time they pulled into the parking lot of the noodle shop, she was pretty well imagining a goodnight kiss.

They were seated almost immediately and Korra felt butterflies in her stomach as they sat across from each other making light chit chat, getting to know their likes and dislikes, their upcoming hopes for the soccer team. The noodles looked absolutely delicious and at first taste, they were beyond delicious. "These are so good!" she glanced up at him, her smile falling. Tahno stood behind Mako. There was a glint in Tahno's eyes that made her shudder, and not in a good way.

"Noodles okay Korra?" Mako put down his chopsticks. Korra nodded, gulping down the noodles that were in her mouth. She was looking up at Tahno, as if trying to communicate with him. To tell him to back off. Tahno disappeared and Korra let out a sigh of relief. A yell left her as his hands came up from behind and flipped her bowl over, making the hot noodles splash all over Mako. The other jumped up, hastily wiping at his clothes. "Mako! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" she asked, jumping up to help wipe him down. "Uh, yeah." he shied away from her hands and she drew back. Anger pulsed through her entire being. How dare he! He had no right to do that to Mako! She looked around, hoping to spot the bastard, but he had conveniently disappeared. Korra glanced back at Mako. "Are you upset?"

His smile melted her heart. "Not really. Bolin's spilled worse things on me." he sat back down, determined to enjoy the rest of his noodles. Korra let out a sigh of relief as they settled back down into a good meal.

—-

"The fuck!" Tahno snarled, fists clenching as he watched Korra tilt her head back and laugh at something that the lame ass was saying. The male was practically eye fucking her when she wasn't looking and she was being just as bad. Made his blood absolutely boil. He thought his plan would work - Mako would be pissed that she dumped her noodles on him and she would realize that they weren't compatible and thus would free her up for him. Because she was his.

She just didn't know it yet.

"So, is that the girl? At least, I'm hoping it's the girl." Tahno's eyes shut as Ushio's fingers curled around his shoulders. "She's hot bro." Vinh grinned. "I could see why you're all pissy over that guy putting the moves on her." Tahno stepped away from them, halfway turning to look at them with one eye still trained on Korra and Mako. "I can handle this on my own." He ground out. "Obviously." Ushio drawled as he pointed out Mako holding up his chopsticks to Korra's mouth in offering. Tahno felt a twitch start up in his eye. "Can you two just leave me alone?" Tahno crossed his arms, a pout forming on his lips. "I'm trying to think on how I can solve this little problem." "She's completely infatuated with him. You have no chance little bro." Vinh's tone was honest. Ushio nodded, an idea suddenly hitting him.

"You can't do much in this body, where no one can see you." Tahno held his tongue on confessing to his brothers about Korra's little gift. They didn't need to know. "But, if you could take a form in which people could see you, you could be a little more direct on winning your lady love." "I do not love her." "Sure whatever. Just listen to me. I'm the smart one." Ushio rolled his eyes. "How about we make a little deal. Vinh and I will give you some of our magic to turn you into a real boy." "What's the price?" "Oh, there is no price little brother." Tahno turned a steely eye on Ushio, who just gave him an innocent smile. Too innocent. Tahno's gut reaction was to say no, but the offer was so tempting. But dealing with his brothers could be potentially dangerous and badly backfire on him.

"No." He finally answered. Ushio's face dropped just a bit. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us. C'mon Vinh." The two disappeared and Tahno let out a long breath. He could do this by himself.

—

"I had a good time tonight."

"Even with the noodle spill?"

"Even with the noodle spill."

Korra grinned as they sat there in the parking lot, sharing an ice cream. He held up a bite for her and she wrapped her lips around the spoon, drawing them off slowly. Mako licked his lips and she did an internal dance. He leaned over slowly and she blinked, sudden realization hitting her. He was going to kiss her. Her heart began to race.

His lips were soft against her own, sweet and gentle, so different from the rough and passionate kisses Tahno had given her. She found herself having to work to kiss him back and when she tried to deepen it, he pulled back. Embarrassment flooded her face. She must have over stepped her boundaries. "I have to get going." He murmured. "Yeah, I do too." she turned away. "I had a good time though." His voice made her stop and smile back. "I did too. Night Mako." "Goodnight Korra."

She didn't see Tahno staring at them from behind a tree. He snarled faintly, razor sharp teeth bared and nails digging into the bark. She didn't like him.

She couldn't.

—-

Korra pulled the amulet off, glaring at it. "So much for your help." she muttered, tossing it on her nightstand. She took out the herbs and began to sprinkle them around her bed. "Let's hope you work." She muttered before ducking into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she came back, she jumped in surprise at the sight of Tahno stretched across her bed. "Oh come on!" Her voice was exasperated. She bent down, picking up some of the herbs and flinging them at him. He coughed and swatted them away. "Quit that!" "Do they have any effect on you?" "Besides irritating my nose, no." he sat up. "You don't like him." Korra paused in picking up her brush.

"What are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about. I could see it in the way you kissed him." "My attraction to Mako is none of your damn business. Besides, you're the one that dumped noodles on him!" Her previous anger came back. He shrugged unapologetically. "I was doing what I had to do." "What you had to do?" she had to keep her voice low from screeching. "You're mine Korra." His voice was completely serious. "I. am. no one's." Her voice was low and she stepped close to him, eyes flickering dangerously.

She gasped as he reached a hand out and grabbed her, pulling her to him. "You. Are. /Mine/." His voice was a seductive hiss. She had no time to react for his lips were on hers in an instant. Lightening shot through her as his lips worked against her own forcefully. She dropped her brush and her fingers tightened in his hair and for a brief moment, she savored the rough passion. But she couldn't do this. She jerked his head away and they were both sitting there, panting heavily. "Get out." She pushed away from him, afraid of her own body's reaction. His eyes narrowed on her but he didnt fight. Just like that, he was gone. She stumbled over to her bed and collapsed on it, staring up at the ceiling.

What was she going to do?

—-

"Ushio, Vinh!" Tahno yelled as soon as he got home. They appeared almost instantly which didn't surprise him. "Yes dear brother?" Ushio purred. Tahno shut his eyes. "I want to be a real human." He decided that this was the only option to get Korra. "I want to be a real human and I want to go to her school." Ushio looked at Vinh, who let out a chuckle. "We're more than happy to help brother." Ushio came closer, grasping Tahno's shoulder. Vinh came up to his other shoulder, grasping his shoulder tight as well. "But we can't promise it will be an easy transition."

The two began to glow and what felt like molten lava started traveling through his veins, entering from where their thumbs pressed into his shoulders. His body began to convulse and the two had to support him as he slowly went down to his knees, trembling. Pain lanced through his head as his horns began to retract into his skull, black blood dripping down from the wound holes. His body pulsed as it became grounded and the entire theory of gravity made sense. He crashed to the floor, pain dying down into a dull ache as he opened an eye to look at his brothers. They were faint, as if they were spirits. "Your senses will be dulled down, and we'll be the only ones you can see. You can eat human food now. You'll actually need it to survive." "No more sex?" He asked softly. "You can have it, but it won't be the same." Ushio shrugged, dusting off his clothes. Vinh reached down to lift up his brother and Tahno groaned at the pressure on his organs. Gravity sucked. "You get some rest little bro. We'll take care of the rest." Vinh assured him and Tahno didn't have the strength to fight.

The only thing he could think about was Korra. He did this for her and he wasn't going to give up until he had her. He knew she wanted him, but was too thick headed to realize it. Well, he was coming to the rescue.


	7. Darker

"Wakey wakey little brother, it's time for school!"

Tahno grunted as the curtains were flung back from his bed, exposing him to the evil light of the sun. He pulled the covers over his head, hoping to escape the deadly rays (well, they weren't /deadly/ but they were insanely bright). The cover was jerked off of him and he pulled his pillow over his head, curling into a ball. The pillow was snatched from him as well and his last resort was to roll over onto his stomach with his hands over his head.

"Get up you lazy ass!"

Ice cold water made him jump out of his skin. He sat up, teeth chattering. Vinh smirked, throwing the bucket at Tahno. "I am going to kill you," Tahno swore, finally pulling himself out of bed. His pants were soaked and they had effectively killed any morning wood he might have had. The two were staring at him and he narrowed his eyes. "What?" He demanded. Ushio, standing by the open curtains on the window, covered his mouth with a sleeve. Vinh was a little less discreet. He burst out laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. Tahno didn't know what the big deal was. In a huff, he stomped over to the bathroom.

The inhuman screech that followed only made the two laugh harder.

Tahno was horrified at the reflection that stared back at him. His face was full of tiny red bumps, some of them with white liquid oozing from them. "Welcome to the life of a teenage boy Tahno." Ushio smirked. "Since you wanted to be a real teenage boy, we decided that you should experience /every/ aspect of it." Tahno rounded on his brothers.

"You look like a pizza!" Vinh pointed, finding so much amusement in his brother's obvious pain.

"I can't go to school like this!" Tahno despaired, looking back at his face. "Concealer. I need concealer." He glanced around but didn't see anything on his vanity. An idea hit him and he darted out of his room. Ushio blinked and scowled, following after.

"Don't you dare Tahno!" Too late. Tahno slammed Ushio's door shut, locking himself in. Ushio pounded on the door, demanding to be let in. He didn't want to kick his door down, but he didn't want Tahno stealing /his/ make up simply because he was ugly. "Stop this instant!"

"No!" Tahno's muffled voice shouted.

Tahno looked at the spread before him. Okay, this just confirmed that Ushio owned more beauty products than he did. And that was saying something. He squirted a glob of concealer into his hand and stared up at his face. "I am not going to look hideous for Korra." Beauty hurt, but she was worth it.

—

"Class settle down. We have an exchange student joining us for the rest of the semester. He's originally from Ba Sing Se, so I want you all to welcome him and make him feel at home." Korra glanced up from her notebook as the professor attempted to control her class. She looked back down at her doodles, finishing the last piece on her portrait. A frown came across her face as she realized she had drawn Tahno's face. She shouldn't be surprised, considering she had dreamed about him last night. She kept remembering his words, that possessive tone, that passionate kiss. She was surprised that he didn't come knocking down her door with the wet dreams she had of him. She was embarrassed. Not because she had them, but because she wanted more.

A collective gasp from her classmates made her look up. Her pencil dropped and she felt her legs go dead as a dark haired guy came strutting in like he owned the place. He looked so much like Tahno it was uncanny. "Won't you introduce yourself?" The professor asked, looking just as blown away as the rest of the class. The male smirked and his eyes turned to Korra.

"My name is Tahno."

Oh spirits help her.

She slid down into her desk as Tahno walked past her, subtly trailing his fingers along her arm as he took up the spot behind her. He would sit in that desk. The professor started her lecture and Korra couldn't pay attention for the life of her. To know that he was here, in the flesh, staring at her, made the situation a thousand times more intense. Why did he decide to do this though? It wasn't enough to stalk her around in his incubus form?

A slight tug on her hair made her turn her head. He smiled innocently back. She glared at him, though she used this as a chance to fully inspect his features. His face was smooth, but unnaturally so. Was he wearing more make up than usual? It wouldn't surprise her. His horns were also missing and it looked like he had two little swirly birthmarks where they used to be.

"Korra, please turn around and pay attention." Ugh, this professor was seriously getting on her nerves. Korra turned back around, crossed her arms, and proceeded to sulk. There was another tug on her hair and she dug her nails into her arm. She felt her hair being messed with again, except this time he wasn't tugging at it. It felt like he was braiding the locks. She glanced around out of the corner of her eyes. Seriously? No one was seeing this? He dropped her hair and she hoped that he was bored and would leave her alone.

A note pushed against her shoulder and she grabbed it, yanking harder than necessary and almost ripping the paper. She read it hastily. /Hey Korra. Happy to see me?/ She balled the paper up and threw it beside her desk. Another piece of paper pushed against her neck. This one read /I'm happy to see you. Real happy. My pants are becoming pretty tight, that's how happy I am to see you./ She felt the tips of her ears heating up and she crumbled that piece of paper. She let out a silent groan when a paper ball landed on her desk. She slowly opened it up, as if dreading what lay inside.

/You wanna make out after class?/

Her head dropped onto her desk. Maybe this was some nightmare. Had to be. Noodles and ice cream didn't go well, so surely it was just a food induced nightmare. She lifted her head after a second and cautiously turned to look behind her. He was sitting there, chin propped up on folded fingers, and just staring at her with a large grin on his face.

No. Not a nightmare.

This was hell.

—

Korra slammed her locker shut, eyes sliding over to look at the male leaning against the other lockers beside her. "What are you doing here?" She seethed. The entire first period he had kicked her desk and messed with her hair. Which was a lot better than some of his notes he was passing. Her cheeks reddened unconsciously at the thought of that last note, where he had mentioned in /explicit/ detail of what he wanted to do to her.

"I'm getting an education." He tried to make his voice sound innocent, but it only sounded more wicked than before. She hoped he didn't see the shudder that went down her spine. She turned on her heel, planning on brushing him off. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy when he was in human form. He easily caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" She pointedly looked at his arm hooked around her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm marking my territory." He stated simply, and Korra got the feeling that he was acting as if he were talking to a child. She pulled his arm off and pushed it back to him.

"I am no one's territory." Was he really that thickheaded? She was pretty sure she made that clear the other night. Before he started kissing her and distracting her with those incredible lips.

"You're so cute when you're denying your obvious attraction to me." he patted her thoughtfully on the head. Korra's fingers twitched and she was about ready to take that hand and shove it somewhere when Asami's voice called out.

"Hey Korra! Who's your new friend?" The Sato girl came over, a definite sway to her hips as her eyes zeroed in on Tahno. Korra pouted at the instant attraction. Tahno was her incubus.

Wait.

What did she just think?

Korra flailed mentally as she tried to justify what she had just said. Yes, he was her incubus because he only bothered her and the thought of Asami even looking at him with a hint of lust in her eyes made her want to get up in her face and tell her to back off.

Okay. That wasn't much an excuse.

Meanwhile, Asami was giving one of her award winning smiles. "I'm Asami." she held out her hand. Tahno took it and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I'm Tahno. I'm here as an exchange student for a while. Korra's been so helpful in giving me the grand tour of the place." Asami's eyes flickered over Korra, who looked like she was having some sort of internal struggle.

Asami leaned in. "Well," she whispered. "I hope you weren't thinking about dating her, because rumor going around school is that the captain of the soccer team has his eye on her. They went on a date last night."

"Asami!" Korra sputtered. How dare she! Not that it really mattered because Tahno already knew about her date. Considering he tried to ruin it. Asami shrugged, looking unapologetic.

"C'mon Korra, leave some guys for the rest of us." Asami giggled, hooking her arm around Tahno's and pulling him along. Tahno grinned openly at Korra. Maybe this would make her jealous. And judging by the way she eyeing Asami like she wanted stab her repeatedly in the throat, he was betting that she was just a teensie bit jealous. He could work with that.

"Speaking of soccer captains." Tahno drawled as he saw Mako strolling down the hall, his usual gaggle right behind. He was staring at Korra but then his eyes moved over and saw Tahno. Tahno saw the slightest hint of confusion and maybe a little bit of irritation in his eyes as he came over.

"Hey Korra, Asami." He paused, looking at Tahno. "Who are you?"

"Name's Tahno. I'm an exchange student." Tahno did nothing to keep the venom out of his words. Mako tilted his nose, as if he were looking down on him.

"I'm Mako. Korra's boyfriend." A couple of girls made noises of incomprehension at this little announcement. Even Korra looked surprised.

"Uh, we're not dating. We just went on one date." She said slowly. Mako glanced at her.

"Well, we might as well be, because I really wanted to go out on another date with you tonight."

Tahno looked over at one of the fangirls who dropped to the floor. Ouch. His eyes drifted back to Mako and a crooked smirk came across his face. Korra chewed on her lip, eyes flickering back and forth. She suddenly imagined that she was the flag in the middle of a rope being used for tug-of-war. Mako with his hotness and popularity on one end. Tahno with his raw sex appeal and almost flattering obsessiveness on the other. Yet somehow she still felt like the loser. The warning bell rang and she pushed between the two, heading to her next class.

Tahno frowned, shaking Asami from his arm and followed after. His schedule, thanks to his darling brothers, was set up to mirror his. He was still wary of what they wanted, but right now, he was going to use it to his fullest advantage. He caught up with her but didn't say anything. Her head was down and she looked way too deep in thought. He decided that he didn't like her looking so serious. He'd much rather see her smile.

Next class they were sitting at tables and he stole the seat next to her, telling the dude who normally sat there to beat it. No trouble was given and Tahno was glad that he was in the back corner with her. Almost immediately after the lecture started, Tahno scooted his chair in. Korra glanced up at him but said nothing. A few seconds passed and he scooted in a little closer. She was watching him warily now, but he kept his eyes trained on the board in front of them. Finally, he scooted the last few inches until their arms were touching.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Only to you."

Korra rolled her eyes and attempted to take notes. Her hand froze when she felt his fingers creeping up her thigh, tugging playfully at her skirt. She locked her knees together. He was not getting those wickedly talented fingers anywhere near her. His fingers began to creep up under her skirt.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You know what."

"No. I don't. I'd like to meet him some day though."

Korra grit her teeth. Her eyes looked down to her hand where she was holding a newly sharpened pencil. A smile spread on her face.

Tahno crashed to the floor, holding his hand close while Korra twiddled her pencil innocently, wiping off some of the dark blood that coated the tip. Heads turned back to look at him and the professor stepped over, looking down. "Are you all right?" He raised a brow.

Tahno's hand was bleeding and he had to cover it so people wouldn't see the black blood. He managed a smile. "Yes. Just overcorrected when I was leaning down to get something." he assured, getting back in his chair and righting himself. The professor nodded and went back to his lecture. Tahno turned a glare on her.

"I told you to stop."

"I'm going to have to spank you for that," he purred lowly in her ear. Her pencil disappeared and his body went still as she held the dangerous tip against his own manhood.

"Are you going to back off?" she asked evenly.

"You're cruel." He scowled and pulled back, putting some distance between them. She flashed a smile towards him.

"Welcome to reality."

—

Mako hit the punching bag with all of his might, breathing hard as he wailed on the inanimate object, unleashing all his frustrations. Bolin stood off to the side, lifting some weights. "Argh!" Mako snarled, landing a round house kick to the bag that sent it flying off its chain and against the wall.

"Chill out bro." Bolin looked over as he felt his arm, seeing if his muscles had increased. Mako whirled around, nose flaring with smoke drifting out.

"I will not /chill out/." He growled. "That incubus is going to ruin everything." He picked up the punching bag and flung it against the wall.

Bolin shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about him. She doesn't look too interested. She's interested in you and that's all that matters. Besides, the solstice will be here in a month. That's enough time to get her back and we can proceed according to plan."

Mako relaxed his shoulders and rolled his neck, a painful crack echoing. "I know. I just need to be a little more patient. But I've been on this damn plane way too long and I'm tired of being stuck in this body." he motioned to himself. "Aren't you?"

"Eh. I kinda like it. The girls are always young, fresh, and willing." Bolin smirked. Mako chuckled lightly.

"True that brother. True that."


	8. Deeper

Gym was evil.

At first, he was all for it. Seeing Korra run around in some shorts and a tight shirt? Oh yes. He was definitely all for that. But him having to run around in shorts and shirt? Not so much. Sweating and getting garments twisted in places they shouldn't be twisted? Definitely not so much. He peeled his shirt off, grimacing at the sweat that still clung to him. And he was supposed to take a communal shower with the other guys. That was not cool. He didn't do dicks. Besides, the water would wash off his make up or what was left of it thanks to the sweat.

Gym was probably the worst class, and he had only been going to this forsaken place for a couple of days. And it was really the only place he couldn't try to get all up on Korra because they often separated the guys from the girls, much to his disappointment.

Movement behind him made him swiftly turn around, only to be slammed into the locker by another body. Mako planted one hand on each side of him and bent his head close. "Stay away from her." He breathed and Tahno swore he saw smoke trailing from his mouth and nose. Tahno narrowed his eyes. Something seemed familiar about this guy, now that they were up close and personal. Tahno put his hands on Mako's chest and pushed, effectively putting some distance between them.

"Back off," Tahno bared his teeth, though it didn't seem to have quite the effect it did if he had his sharper teeth. Mako smirked. He quickly glanced around and Tahno thought that a curious move. Mako turned his head back to him and Tahno barely had time to duck as a fist came swinging towards him. He silently thanked that he had been subjected to Vinh's rough housing. He shot out, wrapping his arms around Mako's waist and pushing him into the opposite lockers. Mako's hands came up and gripped his hair and began to pull to the point where Tahno was sure he was ripping strands out.

He let out a cry, headbutting Mako in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. Mako's leg came up between them and forced him away. Tahno stumbled back, tripping over a bench. His ears rang as he hit the floor, a splitting pain shooting in his head. Mako came over and squatted over him, trapping Tahno's arms against his body, grabbing his chin with his fingers, digging his nails into Tahno's flesh.

"Stay away from Korra." Mako warned. "Or else." Mako began to punch Tahno repeatedly and there was little Tahno could do to fight back.

"Mako! Stop!" Bolin rushed over and jerked his brother away, locking him in a bear hug to keep him from punching Tahno any more. "You can't be doing this shit!" Bolin snarled angrily, more upset with his brother than anything else. Mako forced Bolin away and wiped off his bloodied knuckles.

"I'm just making sure this dog knows where his place is in this school." Mako spat. Tahno rolled over onto his side, trying to contain the bleeding. He was left alone and for that he was grateful. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Tahno!" Tahno's good eye opened and Vinh was kneeling before him. "Shit bro, what happened to you?" Vinh brushed some matted hair away. Tahno hissed as his brother's fingers touched a tender wound. Vinh slowly sat him up and everything spun for a second. Tahno looked over and saw Ushio standing there quietly, his face carefully masked.

"I'm all right." he murmured. "That guy. Mako. He did it." Shame was flooding him. "I wasn't able to fight back." How humiliating was that. Maybe he shouldn't go after Korra. He was too weak in this human form. He clenched his hands, frustration building in the form of angry tears. Oh spirits, he hadn't cried since his parents had died. He managed to swallow any tears and slowly stood up with the help of Vinh. Ushio finally came over and swept his hands through Tahno's hair, black light coming from his palms. The little bit of magic sealed the wounds and cleaned the blood. He moved to place his palm over his eye, but Vinh stopped him.

"No, let him keep the black eye. I think it'll work to your advantage." Vinh nodded, looking super serious. Tahno decided that was an odd look for him.

"Are you all right Tahno?" Ushio's voice was quiet and his face gave nothing away. Tahno nodded.

"I'll survive."

—

"Tahno! What happened to you?" Korra gaped as Tahno appeared for their last class. His eye was swollen to epic proportions and the good eye wasn't looking too much better. Tahno settled in a desk beside her, once again glaring off the previous owner. He turned his attention to Korra.

"Your boyfriend did this to me." He sneered lightly. Korra was dumbfounded. Mako? No way. He was the nicest guy around! Yeah, sure, he got a bit cocky sometimes, but what guy wasn't? She shook her head.

"This better not be some act," she frowned. Tahno's face darkened. He didn't know which was worse - the fact that she thought he was lying, or that she didn't seem to care.

"Why do you think I would mess up my pretty face." He muttered sulkily. Korra turned away lightly, not wanting to feel guilty. He was a trickster, but he had a good point. He was pretty full of himself and his looks, so why would he hurt himself just to try to woo her?

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer for a long while and she was suddenly worried that he was ignoring her. The mere thought of him ignoring her made her heart beat faster and her inner self cry.

"I'm okay. You know what would make it feel better though?"

She found herself asking, "What?"

"A kiss."

He was looking at her hopefully and she refused to admit that her heart melted just a little bit at that pathetic face. "You want me to kiss your eye?" She raised a brow, a hint of teasing in her voice. He smirked back lightly, wincing as it irritated a swollen cut on his lip.

"I'd feel better if you kissed me on the lips, but I'll take what I can get." Now that sounded like the Tahno she was getting to know. She let out a melodramatic sigh.

"Fiiine. A kiss though." She leaned over and cupped his face gently, not wanting to aggravate his battle scars much more. She pressed her lips in a butterfly kiss against each eye and then a quick, gentle one against his lips. Even that tiny connection sent sparks flying through her and when she pulled away, she felt just a tiny bit emptier than before. He, however, had a look of pure bliss on his face.

"I feel better already." he whispered, sincerity in his voice.

—

"Why don't we fucking kill him already!" Vinh rumbled, wrapping his hands up before he began to spar with a dummy, knocking him around, having to be a little gentle. He couldn't keep affording to buy more. Ushio was sitting on a piece of work out equipment, watching with bored eyes. "He deserves to die. He should have died a long time ago." Vinh gave a swift uppercut to the head and managed to detach it from the body. He let out a growl of frustration.

"Calm yourself Vinh. You know good and well that if we rushed in like hotheads we'd only make things worse. He'll be his weakest after the solstice. We just have to wait until then." He pulled out a phone and began to fiddle with it. After a few moments, he managed to dial someone up. "Do you have that…thing… programmed yet?" A pleased look came over Ushio's face. "Excellent. Bring it over as soon as possible. Thank you." He snapped the phone shut.

"So what are we going to do about the girl?" Vinh asked. "Tahno's eventually going to find out." Vinh blinked as Ushio was suddenly up in his face, his eyes glowing and a menacing look on his face. Even as the oldest, Vinh had some mad respect for his middle brother. He was wickedly powerful demon and not one to be messed lightly with. "Tahno will not find out if you will keep your big mouth shut. As far as he knows, we're doing this out of the kindness of our hearts." Ushio released Vinh's shirt and stepped back, straightening his prim clothes and running a few fingers through his hair. One hand idly traced along his horn as he stared down his brother. "So, are you going to continue keeping quiet?"

Vinh turned his head away and nodded. "Yeah."

Ushio tilted his head. "She's not her Vinh. And you know it."

"Yeah. I know."

—

Vinh shut his bedroom door and locked it tight. His skin was still glowing from his recent feed and little stars shimmered from his hair. His skin prickled and he immediately headed to his bathroom and showered off quick. Slinging on some pants, he lit a few candles, taking one as his light to his closet door. He opened the locked doors and knelt before the small shrine that took up the majority of the space.

/She's not her Vinh. And you know it./

Ushio's hollow voice echoed through his ears as he lit some incense in offering.

"Yeah. I know."

—

"Hey Korra. I've been missing you."

Korra looked up as Mako approached her. She was sitting on the field, stretching out for practice. She looked down at her foot, hesitating on answering.

"Mako, did you hurt Tahno?" she asked softly. Mako didn't answer right away and she shut her eyes in hurt.

"It was just a friendly match. You know, we guys like to rough around all the time." he hunkered down beside her and she turned away.

"I know damn well it wasn't just a friendly match." She stood up and she felt his hand reaching for her. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, jerking away from him. "I am not a piece of meat to be fought over!" Oh yeah, she noticed the way Tahno and Mako stared each other down each time they came across the other. Tahno would try to wrap his arms around her and Mako would grab her hands and pull her away. She thought back to the tug-of-rope image. Yeah, she definitely felt like she was being pulled between the two.

"Hey, he hit me back just as bad. I had a couple of cracked ribs." Mako protested, following behind her out on the field.

"And what were you two fighting about?" She rounded on him, poking a finger in his chest. He winced and stepped back, rubbing the spot. She instantly regretted it, but she didn't let it show on her face. His eyes told her all she needed to know.

"I think you two keep forgetting about how I have an opinion about all of this. I -" Her words were muffled as Mako suddenly pulled her close and kissed her. He was meaning for it to be passionate, but to her, it felt wrong. It made her skin crawl and she struggled and squirmed away from him. He tried to pull her back, his fingers hurting her wrists.

A sudden burst of energy flooded her and she yanked back, successfully releasing herself from his grip. She staggered back, eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare do that ever again." She was /not/ going to have some guy force himself on her. She wasn't going to let Tahno do it, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Mako do it.

"Korra, please, we can talk about this."

"We have nothing to talk about!" She turned her back on him and began to walk away. She wasn't staying for practice. She couldn't.

"Korra, come back!"

She didn't hear him as she had started on a full out run. A sense of smothering was filling her and she needed to get away from him, away from Tahno, away from everyone. There was only one place where she could find true peace.

—-

"Hey mom." Korra greeted as she sat down on the dirt, looking at the tomb marker. It was pale pink and decorated with cherry blossoms, an inscription about peace written on it in beautiful calligraphy. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit in a while. Things have been pretty…crazy lately." She leaned forward, fingers reaching out to trace a character. "There are these two guys that seem to think I'm some toy to be fighting over. Oh, and did I mention that one of them's an incubus? Yeah. My life's been pretty fucked up since you left dad and me. I don't hate you though. I wish you could have stayed around longer." She shut her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

"I just wish I had you to talk to. To give me guidance." The leaves of the cherry blossom trees began to sway, little petals drifting down like snow. Korra looked up, her eyes searching. The wind became stronger, the petals swirling and swirling. The wind became so strong that it knocked over her small bag that she kept some of her books in. A single book came tumbling out from the poorly secured flap. It was that mystical and mythical creatures book. She reached over and picked it up, flipping open the cover. Was this a sign of some sort? Maybe she was just looking for something.

The breeze stirred up again, making the pages flip wildly. Suddenly it stopped and when the pages settled down, they were turned to part of the chapter concerning the incubi. She squinted her eyes, not remembering this page. Korra like to have faith in the spirits and workings of the spirit world. Growing up in family of priestesses, it was hard to deny that heritage.

She began to read, "Normally, repeated visits by incubi begin to drain the human body, for the incubus draws the life force out little by little through each pleasurable encounter. The spirit is most vulnerable at the height of passion and essentially, the incubus feeds from this spirit. They found that the human spirit provided the strongest form of substance for their appetites and now they prey exclusively on the human race.

**The creation of the incubi:**

**The stars, created by the moon for companionship, were envious of the moon's beautiful spirit. After many centuries of their own light being dimmed by her, they dropped from the sky to spite her, taking the form of creatures big and small. They found that they could not survive on the mortal plane without a spirit, so they took to feeding off of creatures. The humans proved to have the best nourishment and in a state of heightened pleasure, their own spirit was easily drained.**

**The moon became angry at the stars for their terrible behavior and for abandoning her, and with the help of the other commanding spirits, she demonized them, cursing them to be slaves to their own natures, constantly searching and lusting, fueling the hate for their kind even more. Most of the fallen stars reveled in their new roles, wanting to distinguish themselves from the moon. However, there was one tiny star that went back to the moon, begging for his wandering nature to be tamed. For he had found a woman of the veil and he loved her, for she was goodness. The moon refused, her feelings hurt by the stars' betrayals. The tiny star begged and pleaded, but the moon would not budge.**

**One day, a monstrous demon who was born of fire and darkness, murdered the woman of the veil. The tiny star was grief stricken and the moon watched as the star hovered over the grave of his fallen love. The moon felt pity for the tiny star. While she was not able to bring the woman back to life, she was able to convince the spirit of life to reincarnate the woman, so that the moon could bless her little star and give him the gift of want for only her. In making the deal, the moon agreed to hide her face and her beauty each month. With her sacrifice, she blessed other stars who begged to be able to want after only one. Those finding favor with her lose the ability to lust after others. But only if they prove themselves worthy, through acts of bravery or true love. Most demons find their loves with the women of the veil, though it is reported that incubi have found lovers with other demons and creatures, for the moon wants her stars to be joyful and the incubi often celebrate each new moon, to give thanks to their the stars left her, they originally loved her because they were her children and a mother never abandons their children in their time of need."**

Korra slowly shut the book, her head racing.

Korra always planned on becoming a priestess of her own temple when she graduated high school and went through training under Pema. She always loved what her mother had done as a priestess, and the women of her family had always had some involvement, either as a priestess or assistant to one. It was in her blood.

"What should I do mother?"

Silence.

Well, if her mother couldn't answer her, there was one woman who could.

Pema.


	9. Secrets

A.N.: i just really want to thank all my readers and reviewers - you guys rock! also, long chapter is long. more plot line information and a couple of new roles! enjoy :D

also, Iroh is like, head general demon guy right underneath the spirit leaders, so he helps keep things in line :]

—

"Pema, I need to talk with you."

Pema glanced up from the scrolls she was reviewing with some of her helpers. "Can it wait?" she asked. As much as she wanted to help out this instant, final revisions were needed for the scrolls for the solstice. Korra shook her head and Pema frowned. Must be very urgent. She glanced back at the other women and smiled. "Just put it away in my office and I'll look at it later tonight." The women nodded and hurried off. Pema patted the seat next to her and Korra sat down, looking anxious.

"What can you tell me about incubi?" Pema blinked.

"Korra, I've already told you they don't -"

"They exist Pema. I know it. If there are other demons out there," she gestured to the wards that hung around the walls. "Then there must be incubi."

Pema let out a soft sigh and stood up, beckoning for Korra to follow her. Korra, face set with determination, trailed after her. They were going back into rooms that Korra was forbidden to enter. She never asked, but as they delved deeper, she became more curious. They came to a room that was at the far end of a hallway and Pema looked around, as if making sure they weren't followed. Satisfied, Pema opened the door and hurried Korra inside.

Korra was blown away by the amount of antiques that decorated the room. Most of them looked several centuries old. "These are the things that are passed down throughout our temple, one priestess to another. Many of these artifacts hold records of different demons and other spiritual beings that we have encountered over the many years." Pema moved over to a wall of objects, pulling down a scroll and taking it over to the table. Korra joined her and together they unrolled the large scroll. Her eyes widened at the sight of beautiful artwork of the moon and stars. There were several pictures and after looking at them, she figured out that the art was retelling the story in her book. A finger gently traced along a star as it fell to earth.

"Our temple history has been intertwined with the history of the incubi since the creation of our religion. What was once fact has now become legend, thanks to the modernization of our society and the over sexualization of the incubi and women. What chaste girl wants to be involved with a demon who wants nothing more than to have a 'one night stand' and go on to the next conquest? Even the incubi themselves have forgotten what it's like to have honor in a true love. The last known incubus report within our temple was with your great grandmother, and though the demon wanted her, she refused him."

Korra's head jerked up. "I don't remember anything like that." Her eyes narrowed. Pema snapped the roll shut.

"That's because no one ever told you. To be with a incubus was to bring shame upon your family and everyone tried to forget about the fact that it happened." Pema shrugged, putting the scroll back and pulling out another scroll. She blew off the dust and unrolled it as well. "Your mother was heavily protected by your grandparents and your father simply assumed that it was just to deal with all demons."

Korra thought back to the many symbols and objects used for protection. She always remembered her mother sleeping close to someone, whether it be her father or her. So it made sense now. "So no one else experienced visits from them? Have you?"

Pema shook her head. "You see, we've found out that it's a little more complicated than just having to have the criteria of a priestess. Your family comes from powerful women, more powerful than I. I personally believe that you hail from the original woman of the veil, before she was reincarnated. You radiate with untapped spiritual power. As you've grown older, I've noticed that you are more aware of spiritual happenings. Just as we are aware, so are the demons. Your spirit is like a beacon, attracting them, whether in curiosity or for other intentions."

"So basically I've got a big sign above my head that says 'hey demons, look over here'?" Korra raised a brow, looking down at the scroll that was a diary, dated back several centuries. The words spoke of incubi and various demons and their involvement in everyday temple life.

"Pretty much. The only time when they can't get near you if you are on holy ground." Well, that explained why Tahno never followed her onto the temple.

"But how come the medallion or herbs didn't work when I tried to repel the incubus?" she questioned.

"That's a mystery to me as well. Usually that's all you need to repel them. Unless they're a particularly strong one."

"Well, he's managed to take a human form. He goes to school with me and he's constantly rubbing all up on me." Her voice was more annoyed than anything else. She blinked as she felt Pema's intense stare on her. "What? Is that not normal?" She tried to keep her voice as cool and uninterested as possible.

"No. It isn't. Demons rarely take human forms. If they do, it is mostly because they are cursed to human forms for punishment. Demons think that mortal flesh is too weak, and to put themselves in it willingly is a great risk." Pema's teeth worried at her lower lip and Korra shifted, feeling uneasy. "Do you know why he did it?" Pema asked. Korra shrugged.

"I think it was just to get closer to me. He was pretty upset about me being interested in another guy. I just thought that they could make themselves human at will, like how he can make himself solid when he's touching me or objects." Korra's eyes trailed along the wall, her eyes drawn to a crudely carved wooden star.

Pema looked geniunely worried. "Has he tried to have sex with you in this form?"

Korra snorted. "Only every other second."

Pema let out a long breath. "It sounds like it's really already too late to do anything about it. He still follows you after you've rejected him?" Korra nodded. Pema was silent for a second. "Do you have any sort of…feelings…towards him?"

"What do you mean?" The question made Korra uncomfortable.

"I'm not making any assumptions, but if he is following you this intensely, there must be some sort of attraction on your part." Korra's face turned red. She was not attracted to him! Okay, she was guilty of a little lust, but she was a teenage girl with raging hormones and he was pretty damn sexy when he wanted to be. How could she possibly not have -any- sort of attraction to him? Korra pushed her lips together, refusing to answer. Pema put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, as long as he's not forcing himself upon you, he sounds pretty harmless. He's weaker in his human body so he can't be too much of a threat." Pema was working the problem over in her head. While he was harmless in his human form, she was concerned that this was some sort of sign that Korra's light was growing stronger. Pema could only imagine the unrest going on in the demonic world.

—-

"General Iroh, we have the latest development about the girl in Republic City."

"Excellent. Won't you sit and have a sip of tea Lin?"

The succubus huffed and Iroh had to smirk just a bit. They both knew she wasn't much for tea and they both knew that she would force herself to accept it anyways. She sat across from his desk, watching as he poured her a cup before handing it to her. She liked hers black while he preferred to sweeten his with a couple of sugar cubes. She took a tentative sip and quickly drew back.

"Careful, it's hot." Iroh chuckled and she shot him a glare. Her hand reached up, scratching against a curled horn. He followed her hand and frowned. "You really need to take better care of those. I can see the cracks from here."

"They're badges of honor, all right?" She rolled her eyes. "Can we continue with our important conversation? I have other matters to attend to."

"Be my guest."

Lin set her cup down and leaned forward. "The power is growing stronger. Some of best spies have noticed she's been putting off a glow seen only by our eyes. I'm afraid that this glow is going to start attracting more demons to the city and we can't go back on our word."

"Of course not. We promised to never let the demons run rampant ever again. And I think we've done a fairly decent job of keeping that promise." Iroh took a sip of his own tea, smoke blowing from his nose as he exhaled.

"Well, there's also another complication that's come up."

"Complication?"

"An incubus by the name of Tahno, hailing from the Wolfbat clan, has taken on a human appearance and appears to be obsessing over the girl. The spiritual leaders are not going to be pleased by this. This incubus is clearly disobeying the rules and cavorting around. I investigated his brothers. The little pieces of sh-"

"Language Lin."

"Ahem. The little brats won't tell me anything. They outright refuse to having anything to do with it. I know his family is powerful, but he's the youngest and has yet to come into his full potiental. So I believe they've helped him some how."

"Perhaps they care for their brother and only wish to see him happy."

Lin curled her upper lip in disgust. "Hardly. His brother Ushio, as you know, has been quite…devious since their parents were murdered. Ushio is thirsty for revenge, and it's oh so convenient that his brother is attending the same school as Mako." Iroh stopped sipping his tea. Well, that /was/ interesting. "And there's more news to be reported. According to various sources, Mako's been getting pretty close to the girl himself." Lin had his full attention now.

"You don't think that he's going to try to unlock her powers during the summer solstice, do you?"

"Oh look. You /do/ have half a brain." Lin smirked and Iroh's eyes flattened. She continued. "I do think he's going to try something. He's been stuck in human body for almost eighty years now. He's pissed."

"He should be thankful that he was granted mercy and not put to death."

"Do you think he cares? If he manages to get his hands on her, we're fucked General. There isn't a way to sugar coat that truth. He's going to be gunning for our heads and nothing drives a demon more than being punished." Lin gripped the arms of the chair tightly, noting with some satisfaction that Iroh was now taking her seriously.

"Is his brother still living with him?" Iroh asked offhandedly and Lin felt her claws snap through the arms. What did any of this have to do with Bolin? As far as she was concerned, he was a half-bit demon who stupidly got caught up with Mako on his little killing spree. Iroh wanted to let him be spared from Mako's punishment, but Lin demanded that he was given the same treatment. He was an accomplice, so that made him just as guilty, if not more, because he did not stop Mako.

"I think so. Why does it matter?"

"No reason." Iroh picked up his teacup and began to sip again. "You are free to go back to your important matters."

"That's it?" she sputtered. "You're just going to sit here and drink your damn tea?" Lin wanted action. Immediately.

Iroh raised his eyes to her. "Lin, right now, there's nothing we can do besides punish Tahno for breaking the rules and perhaps try to incriminate his brothers. However, I think that would be an unwise move on our part. Because if we allow Tahno to keep his form, he can keep a close eye on the girl. What better way of keeping her out of Mako's hands? I also think that perhaps her brothers would be good as added security measures. Of course, we'd have to keep a tight leash on Ushio, but I think that could be accomplished." He took another sip of his tea. "Besides, until he actually /does/ anything, we can't touch Mako. If we do, the spirit leaders would be so far up our…asses, as you say…that we'll be coughing up our own bodily contents."

Lin grumbled and crossed her arms. Iroh chuckled softly. "Just relax Lin. Things will fall into place, and we have back up plans in case they don't. Honestly, you deny your nature too often." Lin looked away.

"I don't need sex to function."

"Yes, you do. Don't make me order you."

Lin glared openly at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"I am your commanding general."

"Look at you, throwing your title around."

"Only because I care."

—-

Ushio scowled as the doorbell rang. He didn't bother getting up from his position on the lounger in his room and continued to flip through the _Horns and Hairstyle_ magazine. They were supposed to be publishing an article about him and he needed to read it and decide whether or not it really captured his perfection. The doorbell rang again and he looked up from over the magazine and at his bedroom door. Why was Vinh not answering? The doorbell rang a third time and he growled and tossed the magazine to the side.

"I always have to do everything myself." He grumbled as he made his way down the stairs. Someone was pounding on the door and he yelled, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He flung the door open and a smirk curled upon his lips. "Hello General Iroh," he purred. "What brings you to my humble home?" He stepped back, bowing graciously as Iroh stepped through. "Where's your lackey?"

"It would be unwise of you to speak so ill of my second in command." Iroh stated gravely. Ushio rolled his eyes and shut the door, leaning against it.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we General? I know you didn't come all this way for tea and crumpets."

Iroh chuckled. "Of course, of course. I know you're rather busy with all those photo shoots in the magazines. I quite enjoyed that article that featured how to keep your teeth nice and sharp." Ushio flashed a smile.

"Glad to know I have a fan."

"I've been brought aware of your brother's meddling in the human world."

"Meddling isn't a crime."

"It is when you step outside your limits."

Ushio wrinkled his nose. "Your lackey is more like a snitch. Are you going to punish our brother for breaking the rules? Or are you here to try to accuse Vinh and myself of assisting him?" Iroh turned to face him, his eyes dark.

"I don't think I have to accuse you. I know you pride yourself on being clever, but you're still a novice." Ushio felt himself prickling. "I'm not idiotic Ushio. I know you and your brother had something to do with Tahno turning human. However, I'm offering a deal. One that I think you'll be interested in." Ushio straightened himself, head tilting in interest though his face was neutral. "I'm willing to offer you, and your brothers, a chance at avoiding punishment. As I am sure you are aware, the girl your brother is obsessing over is a very powerful individual. A very powerful individual that a certain other demon is becoming interested in." Iroh watched as Ushio's eyes darkened, only confirming his suspicion that Ushio knew what was going on. "I think you and your brothers would be excellent candidates for…bodyguards."

Ushio thought this over. Iroh was putting a rather tantalizing deal out on the table. It was basically giving him the clear to go in and snatch Korra up from under everyone's noses. Sure, it would hurt Tahno, but Ushio was certain that Korra was just a passing fad for his younger brother.

"I accept, on behalf of my brothers and I." Ushio walked over, holding out his hand. Iroh grasped it and lightning crackled through their fingers, sealing the deal.

"It's been a real pleasure, Ushio." Iroh stepped away to start heading back out. Ushio smiled with fake politeness.

"It always is."

"Oh Ushio." Iroh paused. Ushio raised a brow. "I will be keeping tabs on you." Ushio found it peculiar that Iroh only said 'you', as in, Ushio only. Perhaps he was over thinking it, but Iroh was quick and Ushio knew that he would really have to be on his guard and sneaky to put the wheels into motion.

"I look forward to it, General." Ushio closed the door with a snap. Vinh decided to make his appearance and Ushio pretended to ignore the waves of sorrow rolling off of him.

"So, we're body guards now?"

"So it seems. It works to our advantage though. Makes it that much easier to get our hands on Korra." Ushio pushed his lips together in thought. "We'll tell Tahno that we're tired of hanging around the house all day, so we're going to start bothering him." he smirked. "Besides, I think it'll give us an opportunity to get to know her more and humiliate Tahno at the same time."

—-

"Korra, wake up." Korra jerked awake at Pema's insistent voice and hands. She lifted her head, blinking blearily. "It's almost suppertime. You should get going." Korra let out a yawn, nodding.

"I must have fallen asleep while reading this scroll. I was trying to learn as much as I could about the incubi." Korra murmured, rolling the scroll back up. Pema pushed it towards her.

"I trust you can keep it safe for me." Pema smiled and Korra grinned.

"Thanks!" Now she could read in the comfort of her bed. Her butt was already stiff from the wooden chair and it almost hurt to stand up. "I really appreciate it Pema." she tucked it away in her bag carefully.

"No problem." Pema hugged her gently before nudging her out. Korra hurried down the hallways, waving to Tenzin as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bike, walking it down the dirt road. Fireflies were hovering around her and even though the sun had set, it was still warm. Her eyes squinted as she saw a figure sitting near the entrance, the gentle glow of the evening lights encasing him. Her stomach did a tiny flip when she realized it was Tahno, who was looking at a bouquet of what looked like red and yellow tulips.

"What are you doing here?" Korra called out, making him turn his head and smirk at her. He slowly stood up, brushing off his school uniform.

"Enjoying the bugs crawling across my legs, what else?" she rolled her eyes at his response. "I was waiting for you. I was hoping to…what do you humans call it? Ah yes, go on a date." Korra was a little surprised. He was frowning, as if he didn't quite understand the process. After all, why would he? He was used to getting sex whenever and where ever he wanted. He held out the flowers. "I do believe it's customary for the male caller to bring his date some flowers."

Korra gingerly took them, sniffing them. They smelt fresh and sweet. "It certainly doesn't hurt." she grinned up at him. "But you do realize this doesn't mean you're getting into my panties." Tahno gave a little pout.

"I'm willing to take that risk." he gave her a slow, wicked grin and she felt her knees weaken just a bit. She gestured to her bike.

"Well, hop on." He looked at it with a finely arched brow. "I hope you don't think I'm going to ride on the handlebars." He sniffed. Korra quirked a brow.

"You got any better ideas?"

—-

"Shit Tahno, are you sure you even know how to operate one of these things." Korra was clinging onto him for dear life as he steered the bike down the road. Cars were beeping angrily at them and he was two honks away from flipping them off.

"Yeah, yeah, I've watched people ride them plenty of times and I've worked out on an exercise bike. I'm not doing too bad." Korra shut her eyes and buried her face in his neck, not wanting to watch herself die. When nothing happened, she peeked up and found that they had successfully crossed the streets. She sagged against him, feeling faint. Finally they got to where they were going, a little mom and pop place. She jumped off the bike and almost kissed the ground, so happy to be stable again. "See, easy." She rolled her eyes at him as he escorted her to the door and led her inside.

Instead of sitting across from her, he shared the booth seat with her. "So, what do you usually do on these…dates?" He asked, taking a sip from his water glass. She was trying hard to keep the sudden butterflies in her stomach down as she glanced over the menu, having a hard time deciding because his arm was wrapped around the back of the seat and his fingers were playing with her hair.

"Eat. Converse about our likes and dislikes. See if we're compatible."

"Well, I think we're already compatible. Especially in bed." He leaned over, purring in her ear. She scrunched her neck up, trying to escape.

"A guy isn't supposed to try to get that far with a girl until at least their third date." She muttered. "And be careful where you're putting those hands." she glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "They have steak knives on the table and I'm sure they'll hurt a hell of a lot worse than a pencil."

"Have I told you how much I find your dirty mouth sexy?" He whispered and she felt warmth curl up in her lower stomach. Thankfully the moment was saved when the waitress appeared to take their orders. Korra fiddled with her napkin.

"So what do you enjoy besides getting into fights and trying to get laid?" Korra asked, desperate to turn the subject away from anything intimate.

Tahno had to think. "I guess reading magazines and doing my hair. I enjoy thinking about you." His words were honest. She blushed. "I like watching television and I enjoy romance and horror movies. I'm pretty boring once you take out the sex."

"You're not boring. Just more normal than I thought." she elbowed him lightly and he winced at the small pain. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you still hurting?" she asked softly, glancing up. His eye was a lot less swollen, but still a little blue and green.

"Not too much anymore." He didn't want to think about his pathetic ass being handed to him.

"I'm sorry that it happened. I didn't mean to cause a fight."

Tahno smiled down at her. "I would gladly take any hits just to get your attention." His words were sincere, surprising even him. She didn't now how to respond, so instead she picked a piece of bread out of the basket the waitress had put down and slowly chewed on it, trying to figure out what game he was trying to get at.

—-

As the night wore on, Korra found herself becoming way more relaxed around him. They were laughing about something, maybe a classmate at school. She didn't know any more. All she did know was that once she got him away from trying to put his fingers up her skirt, he was actually…fun to be around. He was an expert at impressions and mocking people, making her spit out her drink a couple of times.

They were walking out of the restaurant and he gently steered her over to where there was a small gazebo that looked over the bay. She followed along, not wanting to put up any fight.

"I had a good time tonight Tahno." She admitted as they stood there, watching the moon's reflection ripple as boats sailed by.

"I did too." His soft voice made her look up and the way his hooded gaze was looking at her made her flush again. He cupped her face with his hands and she realized that he was leaning closer. For a second, she thought about turning away, but then she realized that she really didn't want to. Her eyes drifted close and she leaned towards him, fully preparing herself for his kiss.

A yell of irritation made her eyes fly open and she stepped back as she saw Tahno being hugged behind by a male that looked way too much like him for her comfort. She turned around, wanting to run back and get help but a solid chest stopped her. She tilted her head up and another male stared down at her, a devilish grin at his lips. "Hey sweet thing." He bent down and she noticed that he had two horns curving from his head. "I hope you don't mind, but we really miss our brother."

"Y-your brother?" She turned to Tahno, who was pulling away from the other. She realized that he too had horns coming from his head and she leaned back against the railing of the gazebo. "You have brothers?" She demanded, her voice full of shock and dread.

One Tahno was bad enough.

But three of them?

Korra felt her food rising up fast and she turned around, promptly throwing up.

Ugh.

"Hey Ushio, I think she likes us!" The one with the larger chest laughed. Tahno was over there in an instant to hold her hair up.

"What are you two doing here?" he hissed. Ushio and Vinh just smirked.

"We just missed our baby brother. Can't we say hi?"

"No!"

"Well too bad. We're here to stay."

"Oh no." Tahno groaned.

"Oh yes." Ushio chuckled, his eyes fixating on Korra. He could see the light pulsing around her with his demonic eyes and his primitive, darker, demonic side absolutely withered in delight. That and the fact that Tahno's face was absolutely horrified.

This was going to be better than he expected.


	10. Misery

"So let me get this straight. You two are his brothers?"

"Yep."

"And you're here because you miss him?"

"That sounds about right."

"Well how come I can see you?"

"We're a bit more powerful than our itty bitty bro, so we can materialize ourselves. We can actually shift forms into anything really."

Korra just stared at the two males before her. Tahno was sitting between his brothers, looking absolutely miserable. The bigger of the males was leaning against Tahno's back, arms crossed on top of Tahno's head like a brace. The other one was picking at his nails. At first, she thought that they were lying about the whole 'brother' thing but the more she stared at them, the more she could see the family resemblance. The expressions, the mannerisms.

The hair.

Korra rubbed her head, trying to comprehend everything. And to think the night was going so smoothly. She glanced up and shifted, not liking the way the bigger brother stared at her. It was…creepy. Like he was looking at her but seeing someone else at the same time. "You could at least introduce yourselves." she finally muttered, giving up the hope that her life would ever be normal.

"I suppose, though really, Tahno should have been speaking of us anyways. We are the most important things in his life." The shorter one, the one with the curled horns, glared down at his brother. Tahno raised his lip in a snarl.

"You two are not the most important thing in my life." He spat.

The brother leaned down, digging his claws into Tahno's shoulder. "You forget how we helped you, dear brother." He hissed into Tahno's ear. Tahno growled, shifting away slightly.

"Korra. Ushio and Vinh." He nodded his head in the direction of the one with curled horns and then in the direction of the larger brother. Vinh stepped away from his brother and moved to join Korra on the other bench. She blinked at the sudden invasion of personal space.

"I'm the fun one." he smirked a wicked grin. "I don't even know if I'm really related to those two. They are waaay too stuck up and prissy." Korra had to bite her lip in order not to readily agree. She thought Tahno was bad. His brother, Ushio, looked ten times worse. His hair was messy, but in a styled sort of way. Like he spent hours upon agonizing hours on styling each strand just right.

She wasn't even going to get started on the eyeliner.

"Hey Ushio, did you tell Tahno about our surprise we got for him?"

Tahno blinked and looked up at Ushio, who rolled his eyes as if he didn't want to be bothered. Korra's instincts prickled. If he really missed his brother, then why was he acting as if he didn't even want to be in the same city as him?

"Oh, yes, that. We've managed to secure a nice little apartment. It's right next to Korra's building actually."

"You know where I live?" Korra's voice squeaked.

"Of course. It isn't that hard to look your family up in the phone book." Plus, stalking out the apartment didn't hurt either.

"At this point, I think I would be asking why you chose an apartment near mine, but you know what, I'm too tired for this shit. Tahno, I'm going home. Goodbye, Tahno's weird older brothers." Korra decided that it was time to get off the crazy train for tonight. Her head was starting to pound and just being in the presence of those two demons was making her nauseous. She didn't know if was just from the accumulation of the day's events or the overpowering stench of cologne on Ushio but her body was calling it quits for the day.

Vinh pouted as he watched Korra ride away on her bike. "I'm not weird, am I?" He glanced at his brothers. Tahno looked longingly after Korra's retreating form and Vinh wondered for half a second where he had seen that look before. Oh, that's right. On his own face.

"You both are incredibly weird. I'm the only sane one in this family." Ushio put away his nail file and straightened his clothes. "Shall we go check out our new home? Tahno, I think you'll like it." Tahno glanced up at Ushio.

"What do you mean by that?" His voice was suspicious. Ushio only gave a slight smirk.

"Instead of sitting here, you could be finding out for yourself. It's apartment 2B in the complex on the right of Korra's building." Ushio motioned for Vinh to stand up. "See you there." Ushio poofed and Vinh gave a wink before poofing as well.

Tahno blinked.

"Hey! No fair!"

Damn. He really hated his brothers sometimes.

—

The door to the apartment slammed open and Ushio looked up from the sofa, muting the television. He chuckled lightly at the sight of a dripping wet Tahno. "Oh, I see the weather prediction was right. Was it a long walk?" his voice was more than amused as Tahno stalked in.

"You. Bastard."

"Now now, that's an insult to not only me but to our parents as well. You know that they were married when I was born." Ushio smirked as Tahno stalked across the floor, dripping everywhere. He stepped in front of Ushio and leaned down, his face close to Ushio's.

"Give me one damn good reason I shouldn't snap your horns off and shove them down your throat this very second."

"I think the view from your room will pleasantly surprise you." Ushio lifted a foot and pushed it against Tahno's chest and away, wiping off the drops that had splashed onto him. Tahno's eye twitched, but he whirled around towards the hallway. "Last room on the left." Ushio called out. Tahno stomped down the hallway, almost running into Vinh as he came out, dressed in nothing but some running shorts.

"Whoa, you look like a wet rat." Vinh's laughter made Tahno stop and snap a hand out. Within moments, his older brother was on his knees as Tahno painfully twisted a nipple. Vinh managed to jerk away and rub his chest pitifully, glaring at Tahno. Tahno kept going, thankful when he finally made it to his room. He opened the door and looked around. Nothing fancy. He moved over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

His jaw dropped as his got a direct view into Korra's room. She was already curled up in bed, her back turned him. He leaned out the window, realizing that only a few feet separated his room from her room. Oh damn. This meant that he owed his brothers a thank you. Well, maybe later. He was just going to stand there and enjoy the view.

—-

"I swear I'm going to regret teaching him some of my moves." Vinh muttered, still feeling tender. Ushio glanced over at him.

"I need you to go back home. My computer is being dropped off and I need it." Ushio completely ignored Vinh's pain.

"What do I look like, your servant boy?" Vinh raised his upper lip. Ushio shot him a look that made him back down. "Fine. Fine. I'll go get it."

—-

When Vinh materialized in the foyer, there was already someone standing there. Vinh instantly recognized it as Felix, Ushio's electronic go to guy. Demon. Imp. Whatever you wanted to call him. "Hey Li!" Vinh called out. The male cringed, pushing up his glasses.

"Please don't call me that Vinh. You know I dislike it." His voice was quiet. Vinh pushed his lips together in a pout. Felix was an interesting guy, Vinh supposed. Quiet, very private, and completely no nonsense. Dude couldn't take a joke if his life depended on it.

"How you doing Li?" Vinh ignored the cringe. "Been getting your geek on?"

"What?"

"…Nevermind. You got Ushio's computer. He's getting his panties in a wad and you know how his highness gets when we don't have everything ready for him at the snap of his fingers."

"Ushio wears panties?" The male seemed genuinely confused. Vinh would have thought it ridiculous if he didn't think it was kinda funny.

"Personally, I think he does. But I wouldn't say it around him." Vinh winked, nudging Felix in the side. Felix winced and rubbed his ribs gently, still looking a little confused. Vinh sighed. "You're hopeless dude."

"Here's the computer." Felix muttered, handing over the device. He pushed his glasses up again, little wings fluttering behind his back.

"Thanks my man. We'll be in and out of the house, but feel free to let yourself in and use what you want. I trust you." he gave him a slight smile and Felix looked away, uncomfortable with the expression of thanks. Vinh turned his head too. "Just don't go snooping in our rooms. That'd be kind of weird, right?"

"Uh, right."

Vinh rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward. "Well, uh, okay. I'm going back. Thanks for the help."

"No problem Vinh. Tell Ushio to call if he needs my help with anything else." Vinh nodded before disappearing. Felix stood there for a second.

"He is so weird."

—-

Her mouth was dry.

Like, bone dry.

She groaned and shifted under her covers, wishing that she didn't have to get out from under them. But she did. She slowly made her way from the bedroom to the kitchen and back again, gulping down the water as if she were dying. She paused beside her bed, finishing it off with a satisfied sigh. A breeze floated through her window and she shivered. "I need to close that." she muttered, turning around but stopping in her tracks, eyes wide.

There was Tahno, sitting along a windowsill in the building next door, just watching her. She immediately felt indecent because she was wearing nothing but a low cut short night shirt. She grabbed her robe from the edge of her bed and hastily wrapped it around her waist. She stormed over as quietly as she could, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, leaning outside her window.

"Watching you sleep." he smiled.

"You are such a pervert!"

"Pervert? I'm just watching you sleep! Not like I was watching you shower or something."

"That's besides the point. You were watching me! And what are you doing over there anyways? Did you break into someone's house?"

"Don't you remember? My brothers said they got an apartment near yours."

Oh right. That.

"This, this isn't going to work!" She moved to shut her curtains, but he shifted and jumped out, easily clearing the short distance. He landed on her windowsill with grace, and she jerked back, clutching her robe tighter.

"Listen, we ended on a bad note. I didn't even get a goodnight kiss. And were totally going to kiss, you can't deny it."

"Tahno, it's three a.m. in the morning. Can't we do this at a decent hour?" she whined.

"No. I want a goodnight kiss." He stepped down into her room and she sighed. He wasn't going to budge until he got what he wanted. So she might as well give it to him.

"Fine. Come here. One kiss. A peck on the lips. And that's it."

"All right, I can work with that." He leaned down as she leaned up, lips meeting in the middle.

Electricity flooded through them at that simple contact and Korra found herself deepening the kiss, hands reaching up to twist her fingers into his shirt. His hands came up to thread through her hair, pulling her face closer as hunger for her rose sharp inside of him. Even though he wasn't an incubus, his lust for her hardly faded. His tongue stroked against her lower lip, pleading for entrance. She hesitated for a moment and he thought that this kiss would be nothing more. Her mouth slowly opened though and he growled in delight, fingers curling tighter in her hair.

Korra felt as if a tidal wave was seeping her away as she got lost in his kiss. As much as she tried to deny it, there was attraction to Tahno and she didn't have the strength to deny herself anymore. She pulled back to catch her breath and his lips kissed along her jaw and up to her ear, teeth gently biting down on the lobe. She bit her lip, eyes squeezing shut. She felt his hand smoothing along her side, knowing full well where it was headed. Still, a mild ripple of surprise came over her as his hand encased her breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her robe and shirt. "Korra," he purred, tongue flicking out to lick along the shell of her ear. "Let me touch you."

She wanted to say no. This relationship was still so weird on way too many levels. He practically stalked her and did wicked wicked things while she was asleep. But her body cried out in protest at the slightest hint of wanting to turn away from him.

"Only touch," she whispered. She wasn't going to let him get completely in her. No. That would leave her too vulnerable. He was a demon and there was a nagging thought in the back of her head that told her once he got what he wanted, he would leave.

And to be honest, she half way enjoyed his annoying ass around her all the time. Even if she wanted to kick him upside the head every once in a while, which was fun too.

"Only touch," he promised against her neck. He slowly pushed her back towards her bed, pausing only when the back of her knees hit the bed. Before she could sit down, he hastily untied her robe and let it pool at her feet. Korra flushed, feeling exposed. She didn't know why-they had been intimate before. Maybe because this time she was conscious and consenting. This wasn't some half-awake dream or hallucination. He cupped her face, thumb swiping over her lower lip. "Don't be nervous," he whispered. His hands rested against her thighs, tugging at the hem of her night shirt. "Can I take this off?" he asked. She wanted to groan. Why did he have to ask all these questions?

"Just the nightshirt. You have to take off your clothes too."

"I'll be more than happy to do that."

Of course he would.

He stepped back and she watched with hooded eyes as he made quick work of his shirt and pants. Her cheeks burned just a bit at his choice of underwear. "Briefs? I always figured you more of a thong man."

His lips twitched in a smirk. "That's Vinh's area of expertise."

"Thanks for the mental image." She muttered, reaching for her shirt but he stopped her.

"Try living with him." He slid the fabric up her body in a tantalizing manner. "I want the pleasure of this." He licked his lips in desire. Inch after beautiful inch was revealed to him and he could spend hours just licking and exploring her rich flesh. He tossed the shirt over his shoulder and his hands smoothed down her shoulders, over the tops of her breasts, and down the expanse of her stomach, fingers playing longingly with the plain cotton panties. "Damn," he whispered, peppering kisses down her neck. He licked down between the valley of her breasts, teasing her. Her fingers were worked in his hair, digging gently into his scalp. His tongue swirled along her bellybutton and a low groan left her lips. She didn't realize that the bellybutton could be so sensitive. She shuddered as his tongue dipped in just enough to brush over before pulling back and continuing his way down. His hands moved to her hips and urged her to sit down. The bed creaked as she settled down, his hands automatically going to her knees to spread them apart. Once again, she hesitated, but her resistance fell easily enough. Tahno's eyes darkened at the sight of those sweet, innocent cotton panties. At this level, he could smell her arousal and it made his mouth water. He nestled in between her thighs, his nose brushing along the fabric. He pushed his nose further into her, soaking up the smell. The fabric was damp and he decided that he needed a taste.

Korra gasped as his tongue flicked out and brushed roughly up against the fabric and her outer lips. Her legs opened further and he took that invitation to push his tongue firmer against her. His thumbs, placed on the crease of her thigh, pulled her flesh apart and allowing his tongue to get closer. Immediately he sought out that sweet little clit of hers and when he found it, he wasted no time getting to work. Korra bit her lip to silence herself as he flicked and rubbed his tongue against her. The sensation was heightened because of the feel of the fabric combined with his wet mouth. She hissed as teeth gently scraped along the throbbing bud. Her stomach clenched and her fingers dug harder into his hair.

"Tahno…" she whispered, back curling as another wave spiked through her. His eyes lifted up to look at her, his gaze intense.

"You taste so damn delicious," he growled, possessiveness in his voice. "I could eat you all night long." He pressed his lips back to her, tongue circling her tightly. One hand moved to push aside the elastic of her underwear and her body jerked as a slender digit slipped into her, curling and rubbing.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she bit down on her fist as her orgasm slammed into her, muffling her cry. She trembled all over, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes glossed over with desire, mouth parted and lips somewhat glistening with her arousal. He captured her lips in a steamy kiss, pouring his entire being into it. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging in as he leaned her back, pushing her up the bed. He kept her legs spread with one knee in between them and each little brush of his knee against her sensitive center made her twitch.

"Tahno." she gasped out as his knee disappeared and his own hips settled against hers. "Only -"

"Only touching, I know. But this is still touching." he bent his head to a breast, taking a dark tipped nipple into his mouth, silencing any worry she may have. Korra groaned low, giving into the feeling of him rubbing, no, -grinding- himself into her. A slow, torturous grind that drove her mad, making her want to rip the pants from him.

How long could she keep this game up?

—

Vinh couldn't sleep.

He just laid there in his new bed, staring at the wall. The image of Tahno kneeling down before Korra, head buried in between her legs kept hitting his mind's eye, making him grow uncomfortable. "She's not her," he muttered to himself. "She's not her."

No matter how many times he told himself that, it still hurt. He reached into his pillow case and after a moment, pulled out a black and white photograph. It was a picture of a younger him and a smiling young woman, her arms wrapped around his neck and her cheek pushed against his as he gave her a ride on his back. His heart began to ache as fond memories floated into his head. He turned onto his side, holding the picture close as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

—-

_"Vinh! Put me down!" Naomi squealed as Vinh pulled her from the blanket they were resting on. She wanted to have a picnic and enjoy the lazy summer day. Vinh, however, had other plans._

_"Oh come on, don't be such a scaredy cat! You know I won't drop you babe." He loved the way she clung to him as he headed towards the water of the bay. _

_"Don't you dare drop me in this water!" She scrambled up higher into his arms as he waded into the gentle waves. Too late. She let out a scream as she fell into the warm water. She came sputtering up, shaking her head and glaring playfully at the demon who was laughing at her expense. She stood up and jumped on him, managing to catch him by surprise and push him down, making him stumble back just a bit as well. She grinned as his hair flattened against his skull from the sudden dunk. His eyes glowed and she knew she was in trouble then. She gave a little shriek of delight and tried heading for the shores, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back and into his arms. _

_"Spirits I love you so much," he whispered as he bent down to steal a kiss from her. She leaned up on her toes, wrapping her arms around him so they could keep the kiss connected. _

_"I love you too Vinh." _

_ —_

Ushio slowly opened Vinh's door, frowning at the sight of his brother curled tight around that stupid photograph he always kept. The one photograph that managed not to be burned with Ushio had cleaned house of any memories of Naomi. It wasn't healthy for his brother. Yeah, he knew about her little shrine, but that was a tribute to the dead. This, however, was just prolonging his grieving. Besides, his feelings could jeopardize the entire situation with Korra and Ushio was not going to let his brother's weakness screw him over. He slowly crept over and focused in on the photograph. Hm. That was one of the last ones they had taken together before the separation. He shook his head and reached down to try to pull the picture from his grasp.

Ushio froze as thick fingers snapped around his wrist. "Don't. Even. Try." Vinh's warning growl was low and dark. Ushio tightened his grip on the edge of the picture.

"You need to let this go." His voice was quiet and calm. Vinh's eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Don't fuck with me bro." Vinh snarled. Ushio could feel the anger radiating off of him. He had a choice. Try to take the photograph and get his body permanently imprinted in the bedroom wall, or release it and hope that he walked away with barely any damage.

Vinh released him as soon as his fingers let go of the glossy paper and Ushio took a step back. "You forget the reason why we're here. Not to relive your doomed love life. We're here to get revenge. Revenge on that bastard that ruined everything for you. Remember? He's the entire reason she was taken away. If you don't get your act together, you'll destroy all we've worked for. Do you want to do that Vinh? Do you want to let that bastard get away again?"

Vinh turned his back to Ushio. "Get the fuck out of my room before I throw you out."

"Think about it brother. You know I'm right." Ushio backed out of the room, not quite trusting his brother not to turn around and hurt him anyways. He shut the door with a crisp snap, raising a hand to rub at his face.

Planning revenge was hard work.

—

Korra felt like a limp noodle. True to his word, Tahno had only touched. Oh spirits had he touched. She was curled up into him, simply basking in the glow of her orgasms. And to think he caused them all without penetration. She could only imagine what the main act would be like.

He twirled her hair slowly around one finger, enjoying her warmth. It was odd, laying here, just…cuddling. Usually right after his little sessions, he high tailed it out of the woman's dream and to the next conquest. But this was nice. It was…intimate. Which made him a little uneasy. An incubus wasn't supposed to enjoy this much intimacy. The less personal, the better. Sure, there were some like his parents who were lucky enough to find a life mate, so to speak. A blessing bestowed only by the moon goddess if she so desired. And a rigorous process at that. One had to prove that they really wanted to devote their life to that special person. Once an incubus got the blessing, there was no going back to the old ways. To stray was to die and dissolve back into the stars in the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Korra's drowsy voice made him look down and smile briefly. He was thankful for the dark shadows across his face.

"Just about how this is a new experience for me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes staring drifting down to stare at his chest. Hm. She never noticed before that he had a little star shaped birthmark right on his heart. She briefly wondered if that was something all incubi bore.

"I've never really stayed around for the…"after", I guess you could say."

"Well, that would be kind of hard, if you stayed in the dreams for an 'after', wouldn't it?"

"I normally don't feed from dreams. I do more of a direct touch." Why did that sound so terrible now that he said it? Made his skin absolutely crawl. The way she stiffened up in his arms didn't make him feel much better.

"Oh." Ouch. That hurt a little bit. She didn't know why. He was probably sleeping with women longer than she had been alive. But still. The thought of him doing it with another woman made her slightly sick and angry. She instantly scolded herself. He wasn't "her" incubus. If she really wanted to be honest, up to a few weeks ago, she wanted to get rid of him by any means necessary. But after tonight, something must have changed. That just made her more sick. She couldn't be developing any sort of feelings for this incubus. He was only after the sex, one voice nagged in her head. She was nothing but a conquest, the voice continued. She shut her eyes. "You should probably leave."

"Huh? Why?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"I've got to get up early in the morning to practice for the soccer game tomorrow afternoon." she muttered, already sitting up and putting some space in between them. She couldn't meet his eyes as he sat up as well.

"All right." He quietly picked up his clothes, sliding on his pants and tossing his shirt over his shoulder. He climbed into her window, looking back at her form. She was staring hard at a corner in the ceiling and he sighed, jumping back over into his room. She got up and shut her window and curtain shortly afterwards. He shut his own window and curtain, letting out a curse as he kicked at his bed. He regretted the action almost instantly and he sank down onto his bed, clutching his foot.

Why were things suddenly so complicated? It had to be the teenage hormones. Surely, if he were still an incubus, he wouldn't be feeling all…conflicted. Was this what it was like to have a conscious? He didn't know, but what he did know was that seeing her look like that, so upset and figuring that he was the reason, made him feel like utter shit.

—

Sleep didn't come easy for Korra, but when she finally drifted off, she found herself wandering along a white wasteland. Stars were falling everywhere around her, crashing to the ground, colors exploding everywhere around her. The place seemed familiar though, but she couldn't place her finger on the exact location. Up ahead was a glistening temple and if she squinted her eyes, she could make out a figure standing in the entryway.

As she continued up the winding path, the stars continued to rain down. Except at some point when they exploded, figures sprung up from the flashes of light. Male and female. Tall and short. Small and wide. They drifted around, weightless beings, wisps of smoke following in their wake. She paused to watch several as they began to dance, a gyrating of bodies designed to tease the senses.

"You shouldn't stop and stare." A voice made her jerk around. A woman, robed in white, stood before her.

"W-who are you?" Korra stammered. The woman tilted her head.

"Don't you recognize me?" She sounded amused.

"I feel like I'm looking into a mirror." Korra confessed. The woman's smile widened.

"It's because you are." She stepped away and turned around, heading back towards the temple. She paused, turning her head towards Korra. "Aren't you going to follow?"

Korra nodded mutely and started after her, but for some reason, the path began to stretch out, putting distance between her and the mysterious woman. The figures were all around her now, transparent hands reaching out to her, grabbing at her clothes, at her hair. She tried batting them off, but they only became more insistent.

"Hurry up now. We mustn't be late." The woman's voice called out.

"Help!" Korra struggled to escape the grips of the beings around her. She could feel herself being dragged back. The woman kept going. "Help me!" She screamed.

"Hurry up!" The voice was faint as the shadows began to swallow her up.

"HELP ME!"

—

Korra woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up swiftly, the room spinning for a moment. Her hands patted over her body, as if searching for any cuts. The dream. Things had felt so real. She shuddered, curling her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead on them, taking deep gulps of air. Her alarm started to beep a few seconds later and she hastily shut it up, still trying to get past that creepy dream.

Questions began to form her her mind and her eyes glanced over to the scrolls tucked away in her bookbag in the corner. She definitely needed to make use of those and read them. She glanced towards her still shut window. Perhaps Tahno and his brothers could be of some use.

But right now, she had practice to get ready for. At the thought of practice, she thought of Mako and her stomach twisted into a tighter knot. She glanced back at her bed. Was it too late to crawl back in it and hide for a little while longer? Her father's knocking on her door told her no. She sighed softly as she trudged over to her bathroom.

Would life ever be normal again?


	11. History

Defeat is never easy to accept.

Korra felt like an absolute failure as she sat in the locker room, staring hard at her feet as her teammates went about cooling down and leaving. She tried to ignore the looks that were tossed her way. Yeah, she knew that ultimately she was responsible for their poor performance. She literally dropped the ball on this one.

"Korra, where was your head this afternoon?" Mako's voice made her look up. He was standing there, hands on his hips and somewhat scowling. She frowned, looking away.

"It's none of your business really."

"It is my business. I'm captain of this team, so it's my job to see what's up with the players when they aren't giving their best." he sat down next to her and she shifted away, not wanting him too close. She still remembered Tahno's black eye.

"I just had an off day, okay?" she bent down to start unlacing her shoes and pack them away.

"Korra," his voice was softer now. "I know you're still upset with me about this thing with Tahno, but really, I'm worried about you. You just looked like you had trouble concentrating." She stiffened as his hand settled on her shoulder. She casually shrugged it off. "Oh come on Korra, it was one fight. Are you honestly going to hold that against me? Guys fight all the time. No big deal."

"It is a big deal to me. I'm not a scrap of meat to be fought over." she stood up, swinging her bag around her shoulder. Mako frowned.

"I don't think you're a piece of meat."

"Then prove it. Apologize to Tahno."

Mako suppressed a growl. He didn't want to apologize to the damn incubus. He still wanted to throttle him for interfering with his well laid plans. But, if he was going to gain any kind of ground with Korra, he would have to suck it up for the time being. He could beat the little shit later after the solstice and was his all powerful self again. "All right. I'll apologize to him if it would make you happy."

"I'd like a sincere apology."

Mako turned his head as Tahno strutted in. He plucked Korra's bag from her and slung an arm around her shoulder, a purely possessive move. Korra rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away. Mako rose, gathering his strength and patience. He couldn't ruin his own plans simply because he lost his temper with this insufferable incubus.

"I am sorry Tahno, for hitting you." He tried to make his voice sincere as possible.

Tahno frowned, but just nodded. "Come on Korra, I know you got to be hungry." Tahno started to lead her away. She looked back over at Mako.

"Thank you." She tossed him the barest of smiles and he returned it. Only when they both disappeared did he let out his anger, smashing a fist into a nearby locker.

"I see we still have a temper." Mako froze before slowly turning around.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ushio." Mako smirked at the incubus who stood across from him, casually leaning against some lockers and staring down at his nails, picking at a couple of cuticles. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just wanted to say hello." Ushio raised his eyes to stare directly into Mako's. Mako could see the boiling rage right below the surface. It wouldn't take much to send him over the edge, Mako thought. While normally he would welcome the challenge, he was still vulnerable in this human body. Those razor sharp claws of Ushio could slash all the way into his internal organs and he would never feel a thing.

"Hello to you as well. By the way, how are your parents doing?" Mako paused. "Oh, that's right, /they're dead/." He saw the subtle tightening of Ushio's jaw. Bingo. "How has life been Ushio, knowing every day that your parents' murderer received a little slap on the wrist? To know that I walk around alive while your parents are nothing but dust in the wind. Or rather stars. Because that's exactly what they turned to when I -"

Ushio slammed Mako into the lockers and Mako heard a steady .drip/ of something splashing onto the floor. He looked down and saw that Ushio's fingers were lodged several inches into both of his shoulders, effectively pinning him to the metal behind him. Ushio pushed his face real close to Mako's. "If I thought I could get away with it, I would hang you from the ceiling with your own intestines and watch you choke on your own blood." He lifted his upper lip to show off sharp teeth created for ripping into flesh with ease.

"Then do it." Mako dared him coolly, knowing full well that Ushio couldn't hurt him without just cause. He hissed as Ushio dug his fingers in a little deeper and Mako was pretty sure that his claws were now sticking out on the other side of his shoulders.

Ushio wanted to. Oh spirits did he want to. He wanted to torture and maim this demon, to get back at him for everything he had ever done. He knew he was walking a dangerously thin line. Iroh would still be stalking him out and Ushio could not afford any mistakes. He stepped back, forcefully ripping his nails from Mako, watching in satisfaction as the male tried to stop the bleeding. Mako smirked up at him.

"You're just like your father. A coward. When it came to actually going through with his actions, he always wimped out. He lived as a coward and he died as a coward."

The next thing Ushio knew was Vinh pulling him off of Mako. Ushio strained against his brother's grip, wanting to get back to laying into the former demon. Bolin appeared and was freaking out, trying to stop the now multiple wounds to his brother. "LET ME GO VINH! LET ME GET THE FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S A COWARD!" Ushio raged. All he could see were his parents' bodies, his father crumpled over his mother in a protective embrace.

"USHIO! CALM DOWN!" Vinh's muscles were bulging as he kept a tight grip on his brother.

"ENOUGH!" A deafening crack roared through the locker room. Iroh stood there, Lin by his side. Lin twisted her lips in disgust at Mako's curled over form. Iroh shot a glare at Ushio, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the demon commander was standing right there. "Vinh, take your brother and leave. We'll clean up the mess here."

Vinh paused but nodded. No use in pissing off Iroh. He pulled Ushio away and even as they disappeared out the door, the male was still raging. Iroh watched to make sure that they left before he turned to Mako. Lin was bending over him, healing him with a simple press of the palm. Mako shuddered, gasping for breath. His eyes lifted up to Iroh, who simply looked at him. "Next time, I won't be here to save your sorry ass." He growled. Mako only rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off."

—

"You doing okay?" Tahno questioned Korra as they sat on the playground near the school. They were seated in a pair of swings with Asami sitting nearby on a jungle gym, feet dangling over the sand.

"Yeah. I guess." she dug her toes into the hot sand, the warmth soothing her. "I just feel terrible that I cost us the game."

"It's just a game Korra." Asami gave a light smile. "Not like it was a life or death situation. There will be others." Korra's lips pushed into a pout.

"I know. But, I just feel like a failure." She pushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"We don't think you're a failure." Tahno reached over, gently running his fingers down her back. She managed to lift her head and give a tiny smile.

"Hey, who's that?" Asami pointed out to two approaching figures. Korra and Tahno glanced over and Tahno frowned as he saw his brothers approaching, looking rather serious. For a second, he worried that they didn't realize that Asami was with them, but he noticed with some relief that their horns were out of sight. His frown deepened however when he saw the somber look on Vinh's face and the quiet rage on Ushio's. What happened to them?

"Those are Tahno's brothers. They've…come in from out of town to visit him." Tahno heard Korra explain as he got up to go greet them.

"What happened?" He hissed in a whisper when he got close enough. Vinh looked down at Ushio.

"Ushio had a little scuffle with Mako. He didn't think his apology to you was sincere enough." Vinh lied smoothly. Tahno never knew about Mako's punishment. Vinh always made sure to try to shelter Tahno from that horrific event as much as possible. Tahno didn't even know the male had killed their parents and Vinh wanted to keep it that way. Ushio suffered enough and Vinh didn't even dare make the trip down that dark corridor in his own mind. Tahno glanced over to Ushio, who simply nodded. His eyes focused past Tahno and onto Korra before sliding up and over to Asami who was staring with interest.

"Who's that?" he muttered, his voice rough. Tahno blinked and looked back.

"Oh, that's Asami. One of Korra's friends." his eyes turned to glare at his brothers. "She's off limits. I'm serious. I don't need you two screwing around in my life more than you already are." Ushio blatantly ignored him by brushing past him and heading straight for them. Tahno looked at Vinh. "Can't you control him?" he threw his hands up in exasperation. Vinh only chuckled.

"What do I look like, his keeper?" he joked, slinging his arm around Tahno's neck and dragging him along after Ushio. By the time they got there, Ushio was leaning up against the jungle gym, engaged in a staring contest with Asami. Korra watched with some interest though was a little bit wary. She didn't know how she felt about one of Tahno's brothers trying to make a move on her friend. It seemed…awkward.

She let out a shriek and clung to the chains that held the swing as a sudden push made her go flying up. She turned her head, expecting to see Tahno, but it was Vinh who was standing beside her, looking pretty damn pleased with himself as she came swinging back down. He pushed her again and she let herself relax. Tahno took up the swing beside her again, sulking. Vinh glanced at Tahno out of the corner of his eye and instantly felt bad. He couldn't help himself though. Being here, pushing Korra, it was like stepping into the past. For a second he saw his Naomi, head tossed back with a giggle on her lips, urging him to push her higher.

"UNF!" Vinh grunted as Korra slammed back into him, pulling him out of his day dream. She was sprawled on top of him and he stared up at her in a daze. "Vinh, you all right?" Korra tapped his face lightly. Tahno stopped swinging, his heart stopping for a second. Even Ushio and Asami were staring.

Vinh, a little dazed, stared up at Korra with a stupid smile. "Naomi," he murmured. "You're back. I knew you'd come back." he cupped her face and brought her close to him. Korra flailed, trying to escape his grasp. She managed to pull away at the last second. Tahno jumped up, helping Korra stand up and get further away from his brother. Vinh sat up, shaking his head.

"Oh, shit. Sorry about that." he flushed in embarrassment.

Korra's brows dipped in confusion. "Naomi? Who's that?"

Vinh panicked for a second. "Uh, uh, just some girl I used to know. You kinda look like her."

"Oh." She paused. "You all right though?" Vinh pushed himself up and nodded.

"Yeah. It takes a lot more to get me down." He brushed his clothes off. "You know what, I'm starving. How about we all go get something to eat? My treat." He grinned.

—

Bolin slowly shut the door to Mako's room, glad to see that his brother was resting peacefully. Seeing Ushio attack him like that made his blood boil, but he knew better than to get involved with the Wolfbat brother. He turned around and ran smack into a solid chest. He blinked, looking up.

"General Iroh?" What was the demon leader doing here? Lin and him pretty much split after Mako was healed up. Iroh put a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"I think it's time we had a little chat Bolin." He smirked and smoke engulfed them both. They appeared in Iroh's office in the demonic plane. Bolin bent over, his stomach churning from the sudden transportation. When he managed to straighten himself up, Iroh was sitting on his desk, staring hard at him. Bolin shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable underneath the imposing stare. "Do you know what caused the fight between your brother and Ushio?"

Bolin shook his head. "I just walked in and Ushio was wailing on him." Iroh's frown deepened.

"I'm sure you are aware of Ushio's attitude towards your brother."

"Of course." Bolin looked away, uneasiness coming over him. "It is possible that…ah, Mako might have baited him. But why Ushio is stalking around us is beyond me. I know he was upset after the sentencing, but to come to the mortal world specifically to hunt out Mako is against the law. I think it has something to do with his brother being here, but still. He shouldn't have come around looking for trouble."

"Absolutely." Iroh agreed and Bolin looked at him with mild surprise. Iroh slid off his desk and approached Bolin. Bolin gulped, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "However, I am a little concerned about your brother's…extracurricular activities."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know that your brother is rather upset with his punishment, even after all these years. Now be honest with me Bolin," Iroh leaned in close, his fingers sliding up and around Bolin's neck, thumb pressing gently against his now hammering pulse. "Is Mako up to something that he shouldn't be?" Iroh pressed his lips against Bolin's ear. The male beneath him quivered.

"I-I don't k-know." He stammered, sweat beading on the back of his neck. Iroh's sharp teeth nipped at the top of his ear and Bolin let out a squeak as Iroh's hand slipped beneath the back of his shirt and traced over his shoulder blade while his other hand reached around to grasp his bottom and pull him closer. He flushed, knowing that Iroh could probably feel his hardening cock.

"Are you sure?" He purred. "I would be very upset if you lied to me." That hand at his bottom came around and slipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

"I-Iroh s-sir. This is h-highly inappropriate!" Bolin's hips rolled into Iroh's hand as he cupped his arousal.

"No it's not. I've always liked you Bolin and I know the feeling's mutual." Ever since he had seen the little demon at a gala decades back, he wondered what his skin would feel and taste like. The demon's carefree personality also attracted him, his physical features only enhancing him and making him the complete package. Which was why Iroh remembered being so disappointed to hear that Bolin was involved with Mako and his horrific actions. He still believed that Bolin was innocent and merely caught up in wanting to be loyal to his brother. "I've always wanted to get my hands on you, and I'm willing to give you more if you'll simply tell me what's going on with your brother." He licked at Bolin's ear as his hand dipped further and cupped Bolin's balls, rolling them as a finger sneaked around to gently brush between his cheeks and teasing that probably tight little hole. Bolin jerked, his fingers fisting in Iroh's shirt.

"N-nothing s-sir! M-my brother h-h-has done nothing!" His head tilted back and the final squeeze from Iroh sent him over the edge. Iroh pulled his hand from Bolin's pants, gently wiping the seed on the male's thighs. He stepped back and turned around, not wanting Bolin to see his own arousal pushing at his pants.

"If I find out you're lying Bolin, the punishment will be…severe…" Iroh purred darkly, snapping his fingers. Black smoke engulfed Bolin, immediately transporting him out of his sight and back to his home. Iroh braced himself against his desk, his hand reaching into his own pants to give himself relief. He conjured up the image of Bolin's body shuddering at his touch. It didn't take him long to find his release and he slumped over, dragging in a deep breath.

"You done in here?" Lin's voice made him whip around and he narrowed his eyes at her disapproving stare. "You suck at interrogation." She muttered, sliding herself into one of his chairs. He scoffed and moved to sit behind his desk. He linked his fingers together and leaned forward.

"If I can get in good with Bolin, then I might be able to monitor Mako more closely. This fight between him and Ushio worries me. I want to pull the reigns tighter on Ushio and Vinh, but I have to be careful because they're dark horses, unpredictable to the point where one wrong move or word we might have another homicide on our hands. The spirit leaders have been informed of what's going on and they are –not– happy with me. My position can be put into some serious jeopardy if things get out of hand."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I don't see why the spirits are so upset. Demons kill each other every day. Humans kill each other every day. It's a fact of life."

"Yes, but too much death will upset the harmony and balance of the two worlds. I don't want to start an all-out war."

"General, I hate to tell you, but it's going to happen eventually. It's not a case of if. Just a matter of when."

—

"See you later Asami!" Korra waved as Asami sped off on her moped before turning to the three brothers that stood behind her. Tahno and Vinh were staring intently at her while Ushio was watching Asami disappear around the corner. "Since you three are insisting on invading my life, I'm going to put you to work." Tahno raised a brow at her words while Vinh only grinned. "I have some scrolls in my bedroom concerning incubi, but I can't make too much sense out of them considering this still fairly new to me. So you three can be my personal guides." She stomped up towards them and grabbed Tahno's arm and pulled him along. Vinh followed after, pausing only to look back at Ushio.

"You coming bro?"

"Hm?"

"You coming?"

"Oh. Yes. I suppose."

Upstairs, Korra settled on the floor with her back against the bed, the scrolls spread out in front of her. Tahno laid himself on the bed, wanting to wallow in her scent. Instead he occupied himself by playing with her hair. Ushio grabbed her desk chair and straddled it, bringing out his nail file. Vinh picked up a scroll, eyes going over it in interest. Korra looked at him, as if waiting for his opinion.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I don't know. Everything."

Vinh pushed his lips together in thought. "Well, there's a lot. Have you heard the creation story?" Korra nodded. "Well, it's pretty much the truth. We're born of the stars and when we die, no matter how, we dissolve back into stars and go back up to the heavens with the moon. The stars you see each night are the souls of incubi and succubi who have returned back home, whether by choice or force. We hold a moon festival each year in celebration, though it's become more of a social event rather than an event of worship. It's where you go to show off your wealth. However, our elders take great pride in their traditions. There's even been a couple of appearances by the moon goddess herself, so it's always a big deal. Each of the older families, including our family, are charged with participating in the ceremonies while the others watch. It's a huge honor." Vinh looked down at the scrolls. He hadn't gone to the festival in quite some time. Maybe right after his parents' death, just to show that he was strong enough to keep going, to support his brothers and put out the message that their family was not broken. "Otherwise, we're pretty normal like you humans."

"What about the lady of the veil? What ever happened with her? Did she have her happily ever after?" Korra asked.

"For a while." Ushio spoke up, looking over at Korra intently. She shifted under his gaze, not liking the way he seemed to be staring into her soul. "But then old age happened and she began to die, as do all humans. As do all of us, though humans die a lot quicker than we do."

"Yeah." Vinh interrupted, wanting to continue the story himself because it brought Korra's attention back to him. "So anyways she passed away and he survived for several years afterwards, but I think the heartache hastened his death. But the really weird thing about his death is that he didn't return to the sky. It's really debated in our history if this really happened but many of us believe that he still roams this earth, searching for his new lady. It goes along with the idea that since her spirit was reincarnated, it is stuck in a perpetual state of reincarnation, so her spirit never dies. Each cycle she comes back in a different body, as does her incubus and he searches for her. Sometimes they find each other, sometimes they don't. There have been many a couple that comes forth claiming that they are the lady and her incubus."

"Were they the real thing?" Korra asked, leaning closer. Tahno frowned as she shifted out of his grasp and he sent a glare towards his brother.

"No." Vinh shook his head, opening the scroll he was holding. He patted the spot beside him for her to come and sit with him. She crawled over, wanting to get a better look at the picture in the scroll. There was the image of a crescent moon inside a star, colored in blue and gold respectively. "Rumor is that in their reincarnated bodies, they both have this matching birthmark. Supposedly when they find each other, their marks will glow and reunite their past lives. Of course, many people think that this is myth, considering the original story was handed down through oral tradition, and as some oral traditions go, the story gets more exaggerated than the last." Vinh smiled over at Korra, his eyes softening as she traced over the picture with her fingers.

"It's awfully romantic though." She murmured softly. "To think that love could continue through all these centuries."

Ushio rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, there's just more than romance with that legend. The myth also states that when the mark is activated, so to speak, on the lady's new body, she comes into her full spiritual power. Spiritual power that was strong enough to banish the fire demon to the bowels of hell when she came back after her original death. She was incredibly powerful and I believe that if she is reincarnated all the time, then she must have that extreme power. There are actually demons that make it their life's work to search for her, so they can use that spiritual power themselves." Vinh shot Ushio a glare but Ushio only brushed him off.

"Your world is so complicated," Korra muttered, rolling up the scroll. "So do a lot of…incubi and succubi…stay in this realm, I guess you can call it."

"Not really. The mortal realm does not suit our needs and to be honest, your world is rather dirty. Besides, you humans are rather weak. Many demons consider humans as fodder." Korra glanced over at Ushio as he spoke. Her brows dipped down at his bored voice.

"Do you think humans are nothing but fodder?"

Ushio paused and looked up and gave her a wicked pointy tooth grin. "I think you can decide that for yourself." Korra suppressed a shudder and looked back over at Vinh.

"So what are some of your customs and traditions? Do they all revolve around the stars and moon?"

"Some, yes. But we have a lot of…sensual customs as well." Korra flushed hotly at Vinh's words.

"That's not surprising. I mean, you are sex demons, in essence."

"But it's more than just the sex. There's an art to it." Korra quirked a brow and turned to look at Vinh.

"An art? How is it an art?"

"Well, a good incubus knows how to scout out the dream and mold himself accordingly. Any incubus can just waltz into a dream and try to have relations with the dreamer, but the chances of getting a good feed are very low. An incubus just starting out will have to feed every other day pretty much as they grow. The older you get along with the more experience, the less often you have to feed. For instance, I usually only feed once or twice every three weeks or so, depending on how much energy I use up."

Korra rubbed her arm, trying to keep any sexy thoughts away. She glanced up at Tahno, who was staring angrily at his fingers that were picking at her blanket. Why was he acting like this? Was he…jealous? She glanced back at Vinh, who seemed to be eager to tell her more.

"What do you mean when an incubus is just starting out? I mean, I guess I figured that you could have children, obviously, but I wasn't sure, you know, how they ate."

"Up until about the age sixteen or seventeen, we have no way of accessing dream pathways and we're fairly asexual beings, much like human children. Usually we don't have horns or wings-"

"Wait, you guys have wings?" Her eyes widened and she glanced over at Tahno.

"Yep. Most of us have wings." Vinh stood and shrugged off his shirt. Korra felt her cheeks heating at his rather sculpted chest, trying to keep her focus on his back as he turned around. There were two long slits and she watched in amazement as the slits shifted and widened and two leathery looking wings emerged, covered in a slimy looking mucus. They were rather large and Korra couldn't help but be impressed by them. She looked over at Tahno, who simply scoffed.

"You're such a freaking show off Vinh." Tahno rolled his eyes. "I don't need to show my wings to justify them." Vinh smirked.

"Tahno's just afraid of a little competition." Vinh smirked. Korra couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Tahno didn't show her. Perhaps she could get him to later on. She looked over at Ushio, who raised a brow.

"Well?" She put her hands on her hip.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to show me your wings?"

"What in the hell do you think I am, some sort of circus animal?" he rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going back to the apartment. I'm bored. You all are boring." She watched as he dissolved into mist and slipped out her window.

"Ugh, I hate that damn mist trick you do." Korra scowled. Vinh grinned.

"That's not our only trick."

"Oh! Show me!"

Tahno watched out of the corner of his eye as Vinh morphed his form into different people, making Korra grin. The green eyed monster was raising its ugly head inside of him. How dare his brother do this! He knew that he wanted Korra for himself and here Vinh was, the playboy trying to steal his girl away. Deciding he had enough, he stood up and headed over to Korra's window. "I'm going to go back to the apartment too, because obviously you guys are having enough fun without me." He raised his lip lightly at Vinh. Korra frowned.

"Don't get so butt hurt bro. Geez." Vinh rolled his eyes. Tahno clenched his fingers into a fist. Korra rubbed her face.

"Oh come on Tahno, you know that's not true. You can't help it that you're not in incubus form and can't show me these cool tricks." Korra walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled it away, now in full sulk mood. Without another word, he cleared the distance between the windows and back into his room, slamming the window shut and snapping the curtains across for privacy. Korra looked at Vinh.

"Is he always this moody?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Pretty much. He gets his feelings hurt real easy when he doesn't get his way. Ushio's the same way."

"And you're not?"

"Pft. No." Vinh smirked. Korra shook her head, glancing back at Tahno's dark window.

—

"I should kill you. You're starting to get sloppy Mako. Do you want your parents to continue to suffer?"

Mako cracked open an eye, staring at the white mask above him. His body, after the fight with Ushio, had shut down and he dreamed, dreamed of his parents, of his brother, of righting the wrongs done to his family by that damn Wolfbat clan. "I'm trying my best," He rasped. A gloved hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed, cutting of oxygen and making Mako see stars for a brief moment. The hand released him, suddenly smoothing over his hair.

"Your best needs to be better." The voice was full of disapproval and Mako looked away in shame. He hated to disappoint the man that practically raised him and his brother.

"I know. And I'm sorry." Mako whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Get your act together boy, or else."

"Yes sir." The white face disappeared and Mako sank further into his bed. He couldn't mess up again. His life depended on it. His brother's life depended on it.

His parent's life depended on it.

—

Ushio stripped down, running a few fingers through his hair. He turned in the mirror, releasing his wings. The gossamer appendages shimmered and glittered, the tiny blue veins visible even in the dim light of his room. As if he were really going to show off these beauties off for the sake of entertainment. He ran his fingertips along the edge of one, making them twitch. He flicked off his lights and crawled into his bed, sprawling face down, his mind already searching the dream paths. He needed to feed tonight. But he didn't want just any woman.

Tonight, he was on the prowl for a certain dark haired female and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he found her.


	12. Filler: Separation

A/N: finally a filler! sorry it took so long, but as earlier said, school puts everything else on the back burner. This takes place between "History" and "Jealousy" and is basically Tahno's experience during the separation period. enjoy!

**_The halls of the temper were long and dark, Tahno's steps echoing as he walked along the marble path. He didn't exactly know why he was here, only that it felt…familiar. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew that he had been here before. _**

**_But when?_**

**_He passed a window, glancing out at the starry night sky, their reflection bright in the temple fountain. He stopped to lean out and inhale the night air. He let out a long breath, feeling his senses flaring out. Being a human for so long made him almost forget what it was like to revel in the night. In his dreams, he became freed from his human constraints,able to go back to his original form._**

**_Much like real life, however, his thoughts turned to Korra. Pain stung his heart at the thought of Korra looking at Vinh with desirous eyes. -He- wanted those eyes. All he got were scowls and an occasional smile or chuckle. Granted, their first meeting /might/ have made a bad impression on her, but surely she could forgive him. _**

**_His thoughts scattered as a figure walked into the courtyard. _**

**_Korra._**

**_His heart jumped. That seemed to happen more and more often when she got in his near vicinity. He leaned out the window, mouth opening to call out her name. She looked so lovely in those priestess robes flowing around her like water. She turned around and gave a smile towards him and Tahno was pretty well crawling out the window when he heard, "Vinh!"_**

**_His legs buckled beneath him as his brother came darting out, wings helping him skim across the ground so he reached her quickly, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her, their laughter echoing throughout the courtyard. His heart plummeted into his stomach as he watched his brother set her down before getting on one knee, procuring a box from his pocket. _**

**_"Korra, will you marry me?"_**

Tahno jerked up out of bed in a cold sweat, fingers twisting in the sheets. He looked around, finally realizing that he was back in his bedroom in the apartment right across from Korra. Not in some temple with her being proposed to by his older brother.

The thought made him want to march over to his brother's room and give him a good kick in the balls.

He got up and moved over to the window, pulling back the curtain so he could get a peek into Korra's room. She looked like a mess sprawled out in her bed, her face turned towards him. He wanted so badly to cross the gap and push the hair from her face and then snuggle up with her for the rest of the night. But the hurt in his heart wouldn't let him. So instead he lay back down and pulled a pillow close, imagining that it was her. He buried his face into the softness, thinking happy thoughts to hopefully get him through the night.

—

"You're going to be late for school."

Tahno groaned and shoved his head under a pillow as sunlight threatened to burn his retinas. The blanket and pillow were jerked off and he hid his face under his arms. "I don't want to go to school." He muttered.

"And why not?" Ushio demanded. Tahno raised his head and hissed in his brother's direction.

"I think you know damn well /why not/? For supposedly the smartest brother, you sure are stupid." Tahno's face dropped back into the mattress. Ushio rolled his eyes.

"You are such a…" Ushio paused, trying to think of an appropriate word to describe such pathetic behavior. "Spirits, I can't even think of anything. You've reached a new low."

"Thanks brother. I appreciate the kick while I'm down." Tahno's sarcasm was not lost on Ushio.

"I don't believe in pity parties. However, I don't care enough about yours to do anything about it. So," he pulled the curtain tight back over the window, plunging the room into darkness. "Go ahead and wallow around. Just remember while you stay in bed, saying 'oh poor pitiful me', your older brother is scheming of ways to seduce your female away. Vinh always gets what he wants." Tahno squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what Ushio spoke the truth.

"Just leave me alone."

"As you wish." A gentle snap of the door was the sign that his brother left him.

"I am not throwing a pity party." He pouted. He lay like that for a few minutes before pushing himself up. "Fuck it Ushio." Now he felt guilty for laying around and sulking. Of course, didn't mean he wanted to go to school. He really just did not want to see Korra. It hurt too much right now. He dragged himself out of the bed and down the hallway. Ushio stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Still not going to school?" he asked, not even bothering to turn and look at Tahno as he sat down. A few seconds later, Ushio put down a bowl of rice porridge and Tahno dug his spoon in, eating but not really tasting.

"No."

"Very well. I don't really give a fuck about what you do, but you will not interrupt me between the hours of eleven and two. My shows are on and goddess help you if you disturb me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Tahno rolled his eyes.

—

Being at home during the day sucked.

This being said after being at home for only three days.

Tahno couldn't watch the television during the day because Ushio threatened to pull out his intestines and strangle him with them. And at night, he spent his time sitting at his window, waiting for Korra to go to bed so he could watch her until he too fell asleep.

One day, after deciding that he was bored with being bored, he broke into Korra's room and just laid in her bed, basking in her scent. He put her pillow over his face, inhaling deeply. But there was something poking though. He reached a hand in and dug out his beads.

"I thought I lost these." He clutched them tightly. He remembered tearing up the house searching for them. Losing them had broken his heart. He remembered finding these beads at an antique shop. A teen then, he thought jewelry was lame and didn't understand why his brothers wore the trinkets. But after finding those beads, his entire outlook changed. He started wearing jewelry more, but as he grew older he found himself wearing less and less. But the beads always stayed. He felt a deeper connection to them somehow.

Seeing that she kept them though warmed his heart. Maybe she really did feel something for him. But he wouldn't go crawling back to her. She needed to understand that he had feelings too and he did /not/ appreciate her making eyes at his brother. So he stuffed them back into the pillow and placed it back, sitting up. He stood up, figuring that he really should leave her things alone. But before he left, he picked up a tossed aside blanket. Deciding she wouldn't miss it, he kept it close as he went back to his room.

Once he got back, he settled into his bed, pillowing his head on her blanket. A nap would do him good.

—

_**Back in the marble temple, Tahno did not allow himself to get distracted by the beauty of his surroundings. He simply had to find Korra before his brother could. Failure was not an option.**_

_**He arrived at the fountain just in time. She stood there, as if waiting. She looked up, surprised. "Tahno?" Instead of answering, he marched right up to her, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her close while planting a passionate kiss on her lips. **_

_**"You are mine," he growled, molding her body against his. "Mine." He bit down possessively on her lower lip, her aroused cry music to his ears. **_

_**"Yours," she promised, fingers digging in his hair and pulling until it hurt. "Always yours." Her scent smelt like a fine perfume, intoxicating the senses until he could only think of her and what he wanted to do to her, to her body. He wanted to show her, no, needed to show her that ultimately she belonged to him, as he belonged to her and anyone that dare to threaten their relationship would find themselves dead before their body hit the ground.**_

_**No one would keep him from his true destiny. **_


	13. Filler: Geisha Dream

Ushio finds what he's looking for after he goes to sleep :]

—-

The dream always starts out the same.

She sits at an elaborately set table for tea, waiting patiently for her client to arrive. The koi pond bubbles nearby and the breeze is light enough to stir the cherry blossoms, creating a pink and white rain with each brush of wind. She glances down at her lab, brushing off a few petals, wondering who is going to arrive. Often he is a tall male, his face hidden by unknown shadows that are common in dreams. She wishes that he has a face, but does not complain.

"I apologize for being late." She looks up and her eyes widen. The male has a face. It is Ushio and for a moment she is confused. Why him of all people? This is a dream, she tells herself. Strange things happen in dreams and well, she's constantly wishing for a face to go with her man. Except, he looks like he does in real life. Usually her client is lighter haired and taller. But she goes on with the dream, gesturing for him to sit. He does, his eyes focused on her the entire time.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks, picking up the decorative cups and placing two tea leaves inside before pouring hot water over them. He doesn't answer and she looks up at him.

"I would rather have you." His voice is low and smooth and it sends a delicious shiver up her spine. She prides herself on maintaining her composure as she puts his cup in front of him. Ignoring his answer, she reaches over and picks up her shamisen and begins to play. She looks down at her fingers, feeling his stare on her. A hot blush rises to her cheeks as she thinks about his hungry gaze. The thought makes her stomach tighten and her fingers nervous. Her song stops when he reaches over and cups her cheek, tilting her face towards him. He's not smiling, but rather his lips are slightly parted and his eyes heavy with desire. His thumb runs across her bottom lip, smearing some of the paint onto his thumb. He pulls his hand back and presses his thumb against his lips, the soft pink color stark on his lips.

She's quiet as he gets up and walks around to sit behind her. He plucks the instrument from her hand and she finds herself being leaned back into his embrace. Her body is not hers anymore. It is like he's taken over her dream and she willingly submits to him. He leans down, his lips capturing hers in a surprisingly gentle yet demanding kiss. She wraps one arm around his neck, keeping her close to him as she relaxes against his body. His hand smooths down the slope of her neck, gently teasing the hem of her kimono. He pulls away briefly from her lips, his eyes flickering over her. A soft smirk plays at his lips. "Red is a beautiful color on you." he murmurs, nipping at her lower lip. She blushes gently and his smirk grows. His hand is now working at her obi, deft fingers making quick work of the colorful sash. She bites down on her lip in anticipation, that blush sweeping down her entire body. The red silk slowly slides away, revealing inch after inch of skin.

Ushio doesn't know what to look at first. His eyes are quickly scanning over her body and the hunger inside of him grows. Slender fingers trail down her body, dipping along her bellybutton and sweeping through the creases of her thighs, pushing the last bit of cloth out of the way. She's quite a sight-encased in red silk, ebony hair sprawled along her shoulders and across his arm. His eyes dart up to her face, loving the aroused expression. He bends his head back down to her again, wanting to claim those succulent lips once more. She readily accepts his kiss, her mouth eager. His hand slides up her stomach and cups a full breast, thumb rubbing the pink tip slowly. She gasps into his mouth, her body heating up. He can tell that she wants something soft, something sensual. He could tell that upon entering her dream.

His hand switches to the other breast and she's moaning against his mouth, her arm tightening around his neck. They break the kiss, panting softly. "Shall I take you?" he questions as his tongue trails down her neck and his hand abandons her breast to head towards her center, where he can feel the heat already pulsing.

"Will you be gentle?" Her voice is heavy with want and it takes all of his self control from ravishing her on the spot. He gets great pleasure from satisfying a woman to her fullest extent. That means that he is an excellent lover and Ushio excels at all things.

"Of course," he promises, sitting her back up. He works off his shirt, pausing when her fingers reach out to touch him. His eyes close as she traces along his slight muscles in awe. She pushes the robe from his shoulders before moving to his pants, untying the sash that holds them and gently pulling the fabric back, exposing his arousal. She blushes again and he wonders if she is a virgin. She must, he thinks, as he watches her look upon him with curiosity and desire. He gives a faint smirk. "You can touch me if you like." He offers.

She seems hesitant but eventually she reaches out to stroke him. Her touch is shy and he finds it just a little endearing though he hopes that maybe he can help her overcome it. His hand grasps her and wraps it around him and helps her slide up and down his length. His hips jerk out of instinct and her hand becomes braver. He lets her have this moment, just enjoying her touch. But eventually he stops her and she looks confused.

"Did you not like it?" she asks, her innocent tone awakening his inner beast. She's certainly not this innocent sounding in real life but part of him finds it rather appealing.

"I'd rather have the real thing." he tugs on her wrist and pulls her into his lap so she's forced to straddle him. He tilts his head up to look at her.

"Will it hurt?" she murmurs and he teases a few fingers along her inner thigh before cupping her center, feeling her wet heat. It's amazing that even in a dream the sensations can feel so real.

"No." he assures her as a finger swipes through her folds, gathering liquid on the tip. He slides that finger around, giving her a couple of good flicks that have her hips bucking. Her nails are digging into his shoulder and he stops momentarily to make sure his teeth don't sharpen, not wanting to ruin the dream. His finger slides back down through her folds and finds her entrance. Slowly he pushes up into her, growling as her heat clenches tightly around him. He works another finger in her slick heat, eyes rolling as her fingers dig further into his skin. He pushes them up as far as they can go, partially checking for any sort of barrier. Even in dreams, women can have them and they made things rather messy and uncomfortable. He feels something and without saying anything, he leans forward and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting down on it until she cries out in pleasure. He takes the opportunity to push through the barrier, using just a bit of incubus magic to dull the pain so she won't realize it.

He sucks at the pearl for a few more moments, tongue batting away at the tip. She's trembling in his arms now and he knows that she'll be coming soon. He doesn't want her to come like this. He pulls his fingers from her body, eyeing the slickness. He brings them up to his mouth, tentatively licking at them. "Exquisite." He purrs in approval, licking his fingers clean before his hands settle at her waist. "We'll go real slow." He gently urges her hips down, lining her center up with his throbbing member. His skin is starting to give off a subtle glow. Hopefully she will just think of this as part of the dream. His thoughts quickly disappear as she begins to sink down onto him. Soft sounds are coming from her lips and he is using all of his concentration to keep steady as that tight heat engulfs him.

Finally she settles onto him and they both are struggling to breath. She starts to rock her hips, her body taking over and setting a rhythm. His hands slide up to cup her breasts, his lips going to nibble on her skin and tease the taunt nipples. She's threading her fingers through his hair, her head resting on top of his faintly as each little movement makes her body tighten.

"Ushio." She whimpers as he hits a particularly good spot inside of her. At the angle she is at, the base of his length his pushing against her clit, doubling her ecstasy.

He growls at her breast, teeth nipping at the slope. "You're so beautiful Asami. Look at us, in the reflection of the pond." She manages to turn her head and her breath catches in her throat at the image. His face is buried against her chest, her kimono still clinging to her lower back and arms. His own robe pooled around his waist, somehow looking sensual despite the fact it was nothing but a pile of black silk.

The trembling starts again and she feels a fire starting to race through her. She knows that her climax is coming, and that this one is strong. Her head rolls back as he bites down on a nipple again and grinds into her. She cries out his name as her body jerks in his arms, straining against his as she fragments into thousands of pieces. Ushio hisses against her skin as her orgasm sweeps over him, strength and energy rushing up his spine as he loses himself in her. She collapses in his arms, trying to catch her breath. He strokes her hair off her shoulder and plants a soft kiss on her skin.

"Amazing," he murmurs before leaning back and cupping her face. "I have to go now." She frowns, reaching out for him. But he's already fading. He knows better than to stay too long. That's how it started with his brothers. They stayed too long. He wants to be a free male for all of his long life.

"Will you come back?" His form is now shimmering in front of her and her body feels empty. He pauses.

"Maybe."

—

Asami opens her eyes, the light of the sun making her turn away. Her thighs are slick and simply rubbing them together sends little shocks through her. She slowly sits up, pushing the covers away from her body. Her underwear is soaked through and there is still a delicious feeling in her body. She glances over to her desk after spotting something colorful. Laying on top of some school books is a red silk fan. She wracks her brain, trying to figure out if she's ever gotten one like that before. She stands up, pointedly ignoring the tingling in her body. She goes over to her desk and picks up the fan, slowly opening it. There's a cherry blossom tree painted on it and sitting underneath it is a woman, dressed in fine silks and staring at a koi pond.

She snaps it shut and puts it down, unsure of what to think. Figuring that there was only one person to talk to, she picks up her cellphone and dials the only person she knows who might have an idea of what happened.

"Hello?"

"Korra, I think an incubus visited me."


	14. Jealousy

A/N: yay! new chapter! and if there are any weird markings in the chapter, i apologize. sometimes transferring to word to here messes up things _ also, it really helps if you read " Geisha Dream" before this to maybe make sense for some parts of the chapter :]

_The marble columns were draped in white silk, Korra noted with faint interest as Tahno's mouth worked its way down her body. She was laying on something soft and silky, but she could only focus on the way Tahno hovered above her body, worshiping her like the goddess she was. His head dipped between her thighs and she let out a soft sound as she felt his tongue swipe along her sex. Her body arched as her body began to tingle. She didn't know if this was a dream or real life, but at the moment, she didn't care._

_A faint ringing started up in her ears and she turned her head, brows furrowing as she tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. Tahno quickly distracted her again as his fingers sought out her clit, stroking and swirling around the bundle of pleasure. She was so close now, teeth biting down on her lip as she focused on finding her release._

The ringing became more insistent and she let out a growl of annoyance. She opened her eyes, instantly shutting them from the sudden light adjustment. Her hand fumbled around and she managed to find her phone and open it. "Hello?" she grumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Korra, I think an incubus visited me."

Korra sat up straight at Asami's voice, her eyes instantly going to her window. She left it open last night, putting out a silent invitation for Tahno to come back. He didn't.

"What, what did he look like?" she asked, rubbing her face and trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Ugh, it really sucked being woken up on a day she didn't have to get up early, but Asami was her friend and she couldn't ignore her.

"He looked like Tahno's brother. Ushio, I think it was." Korra rolled her eyes. Figures.

"Okay, how about this? Let me get showered and dressed and we'll meet for coffee and you can tell me all about it." Korra slid out of bed, stretching, her eyes still wandering over to her window. Was Tahno still asleep? Probably.

"Okay. But Korra."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think it was an incubus, like what you said happened to you?"

Korra let out a sigh. "Yeah. I do."

"Did you feel…dirty afterwards, but…satisfied." Korra could almost feel the blush on the other side of the line.

"You have no idea." Korra muttered.

—-

Tahno knew he couldn't avoid Korra forever. He didn't want to avoid her. But he did want her to know that he was hurt over her finding his brother more interesting than him. He practically sulked the entire day afterwards and Vinh gave him hell for being so "butt hurt". Tahno remained pissed at him. Vinh had no right to be swooping in on his girl just cause he reminded her of times gone by. And Ushio, well, he was mucking things up in his own way. Out of all the damn girls he could feed on, he just had to go invade Korra's best friend's freaking dream. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile. Ushio only brushed it off, saying that she would probably mistake it for a wet dream because honestly, who wouldn't want to dream about him?

Again, people thought -Tahno- was narcissistic. Vanity, thy name is Ushio.

So he decided to skip the last few days of school. Not like he was really trying to succeed anyways. Instead, he spent his time laying in his bed, looking at his closed window. If she wanted to see him, she would have to come over and ask for him. He put down his magazine as Ushio opened the door. "You have a visitor." He grumbled. "And don't get used to this. I am not your message boy." He stalked out and Tahno stood up, having a faint idea of who this visitor might be. He refused to acknowledge that the mere thought of seeing Korra again made his heart speed up and his stomach twist up. He was totally not excited over this.

Nope.

Korra looked up as the apartment door opened. Tahno leaned against the frame, dressed in nothing by some low hanging pajama pants and a partially unbuttoned shirt. "Yes?" he drawled. Korra let out a deep sigh. He wasn't going to make this easy, was he? She tilted her head towards him, brushing back a stray piece of hair.

"Can I come in?"

"Why? So you can hang all over my brother?" Tahno couldn't help himself.

"Tahno, please." Her voice was half angry, half exasperated. He stepped away from the door and gestured for her to come in.

"Thanks." She muttered, stepping inside. Tahno shut the door behind him, taking a moment to admire her backside. Felt like forever since he had seen it. That was the only thing he missed about school. Korra moved to sit down, but then saw Ushio sitting in a chair nearby. Before Ushio knew what was going on, she had hit him upside the head. He jumped up, clutching the back of his head while snarling at her.

"What in the hell was that for!"

"For invading my friend's dream, you bastard!" Korra flipped him off before plopping down onto the sofa, crossing her legs and arms angrily. Tahno hid his smirk behind a hand. Ushio's heated gaze turned to Tahno, promising retribution.

"She's fair game." Ushio settled back down into his chair. "Besides, she enjoyed it."

"I don't care. You can't go screwing people in their dreams without asking permission first."

"Hey, hey, her dream was open to me. She was practically begging for someone to come along. Besides, her dream would have taken an erotic turn anyways. I get fed, she gets an orgasm. We all win." Korra rolled her eyes at Ushio's words, turning her gaze towards Tahno.

"Why haven't you been at school? You missed finals."

"I think you know the answer to that question."

"Aren't you overreacting just a little bit Tahno? I mean, it's not like I was making out with him."

"Well, if you really wanted to know about our history, you could have asked me." Tahno replied sulkily.

Korra stood up and walked over to him, poking him in the chest. "Well if you weren't trying to get into my pants every five seconds, then maybe I would!" Tahno gripped her wrist, glaring down at her.

"Well, maybe if you would let me get into your pants I wouldn't be trying all the time!"

"Really Tahno, that's the best you can come up with? If you're that horny, then why don't you go sleep with someone else!"

"I don't want anyone else! I only want you!"

Korra tried not to let that statement affect her too much. To know that he wanted only her made heat curl uncomfortably in her lower stomach.

"Still! You're totally blowing this out of proportion. I don't know why you are getting so bent out of shape over me asking your brother some questions."

"He stripped off his shirt for spirits' sake! You practically devoured him with your eyes!" Korra flushed guiltily and Tahno turned his face away.

"Oh, so the one time I look at your brother, you get pissed, but I'm sure you've had more than a lifetime of crawling up into girl's beds and getting real up close look at them. I see how it is." Korra felt anger boiling up inside of her. How dare he get mad at her for looking at his brother! He was the incubus that was up in her bed first and doing all sorts of wicked acts with her body.

"Oh, so you're going to use that lame ass argument." Tahno rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. Ushio glanced at them from over his magazine. He was starting to get a headache from their mindless blather. The front door slammed open and Vinh came prancing through, tossing his gym bag to the side.

"Honeys, I'm home-" Vinh paused, surprised to see Korra standing there, poking a finger at Tahno's chest. Tahno looked pissed, for a lack of better words and as usual, Ushio looked annoyed. Korra stepped away from Tahno and marched up to Vinh, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door with her.

"Come on Vinh. You can help me go over these scrolls since Tahno just wants to whine about how he isn't getting enough attention." Vinh blinked as he was dragged out the door. He gave a wave to his brothers, a grin coming across his face. He didn't mind this turn of events at all.

Tahno went a little slack jaw as the door shut behind them. He turned to Ushio. "What the hell brother! You didn't defend me at all." Ushio put his magazine down.

"I was supposed to defend you? I'm sorry Tahno, but I really don't give a shit about your little argument with her. To be honest, I'm glad she left. You two were giving me a headache."

"Thanks bro. Glad to know you have my back." Tahno's eye twitched as he resisted the urge to drop kick his brother in his pretty little face.

—-

As Vinh slipped into the apartment early the next morning, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a wonderful day. Korra and him spent a good hour or so pouring over ancient documents before breaking for lunch and frozen yogurt, followed by a stroll in the park and a friendly match of soccer, in which he got a little up close and personal with her a few times. One of his best days ever. They stayed out there for goodness knows how long and didn't leave until way after sunset. They enjoyed a nice dinner of steamed dumplings, followed by more scroll reading. Finally, she fell asleep against him and he sat there for the longest time, just looking down at her in his arms. Only after tucking her in and giving her a good night kiss on the head did he leave.

"Finally decide to come back home?" Vinh froze at Ushio's voice. Vinh straightened himself, looking unapologetic.

"I lost track of time." Vinh muttered, moving into the kitchen to grab some water and come back, flopping over in the chair. Ushio got up and planted a hand on either side of him and leaned in real close. Vinh leaned back, not liking the way his brother was eyeing him like he was about to put a knife between his eyes. Ushio's eyes were glowing and his lips were pulled all the way back in a snarl.

"Is this some sort of game to you Vinh?" Vinh didn't have the opportunity to answer. "Because this is not a game. You are this fucking close to screwing up everything." Ushio's hand wrapped around Vinh's throat and squeezed it with each word. Vinh's nostrils flared as he tried to keep calm. "Why can't you stop thinking with your dick for five seconds and actually do something right? I swear, you may be the oldest, but you're starting to act like the most incompetent."

"Life's not all about revenge Ushio." Vinh's voice was dark and scratchy when Ushio released him. "You've become consumed with your quest brother. Relax. You still have your eyes and hands on her."

"That's not the point Vinh." Ushio stepped away, rubbing his temples. "You can't help her achieve her full potential. Besides, you're still stuck in the past. You've got to move on. It's unhealthy and it's putting everything in jeopardy." Ushio started down the hallway to his room. "Think about it Vinh. How would you feel if you were in Tahno's position?" Vinh turned away, not wanting to go down that road of thinking. Damn it, he suffered more than Tahno ever would. To watch the one you were destined for grow old with another man, barred because of forces outside your control, was pure torture. Vinh would rather die a thousand deaths then have to relive that experience again. Besides, if Tahno was too stubborn to take what was being so generously offered, well, that was his own fault. He sat in the chair for a long while, wrestling with his thoughts before exhaustion took over and he wandered down the hall to his room. He paused by Tahno's room and gently cracked open the door. Tahno was asleep at his window, looking fairly uncomfortable. He stepped in and grabbed the blanket off of Tahno's bed and draped it around Tahno's shoulders. Tahno shifted, but didn't wake up.

"Sweet dreams little bro." Vinh murmured, slipping out of his room. When he got settled in his bed, he pulled out the picture of Naomi and him, their young smiling faces turned towards each other as they kissed with their noses. He pressed the picture over his heart. He was not doing anything wrong.

—-

"I still can't believe that well…incubi, is that the right term for it, exist." Asami tilted her sunglasses down and looked at Korra as she floated. They were hanging over at Asami's rather luxurious house, taking advantage of the pool. Pema was working Korra overtime, as they had a little less than a week or so until the summer solstice, so Korra wanted nothing more than to lay around and be lazy for a day. Korra took a sip of her drink, rolling over onto her stomach with some caution as to not tip herself.

"Yeah, well, I'm still debating on whether this is some sort of never ending nightmare from bad dumplings." Korra trailed her fingers in the water, watching the ripples with some interest. "And now Tahno's pissed at me because I've been hanging out with his older brother more often now. He's been a real help in going over some of the older scrolls, but I think I've learned about all I can from them. Most of them say the same thing in different ways."

"Well, I think the creation story is very interesting. To think that they are born of stars and that they go back to stars. Magical really." Asami sighed and Korra grinned.

"Yeah. You know, they even glow when they're…having sex. I don't know how it works, but last time Tahno touched me and brought me to a climax," Oh spirits, why was she suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed over this, "He was literally shedding little stars from all over his body. He absolutely lit up."

"Now that you mention it, when Ushio visited me, I noticed that he started to glow too. I didn't think much of it, but I know what you're talking about." Asami paddled her float over to Korra's. "Honestly, now that I've had time to get over the initial shock, I don't think it was too terrible. I mean, he did give me an orgasm. Something no real guy has been able to do." She smirked and Korra hid her blushing face.

"Asami, you are supposed to be my sweet innocent friend!" Korra draped her arm over her face dramatically.

"Well, I'm not a skank, but I've been with a couple of guys and believe me, Ushio is damn good at what he does. Still makes him a jerkface. Incubi really should be a little more polite, though I have to admit, the fan was a nice gift."

"Tahno left me a rose, like all the other girls." The thought of the now wilted flower made her frown for a second as she reminded herself that she was just another on his long list. "And some wooden beads. Very plain and simple looking, painted plain purple. They're quite lovely actually and I don't even think he's noticed they've been missing." Korra smiled faintly to herself. "I keep them tucked up in my pillowcase for safe keeping." Asami's eyes rolled over to look at her.

"You're infatuated with him."

"What? What gives you that idea?" Korra felt the tips of her ears burning red at the accusation. She was not infatuated with Tahno. She was pissed at him! And…slightly flattered that he was jealous of the attention his brother was receiving.

"Korra, you've talked about Tahno nonstop since you've gotten over here. You two were constantly seen together at school-"

"Okay, that one is not my fault. He practically attached to me like a leech."

"I'll give you that one. But seriously, you keep his beads in your pillow? If you were that over him, you would have chunked them by now." Korra glared down at the colorful tile mosaic that lined the bottom of the pool.

"They're pretty." She pouted. "And old. Maybe they're some sort of artifact." Oh spirits, her excuses even sounded lame to her ears.

"Uh huh." Asami did not sound convinced. Korra slid off her float and into the water, popping up next to Asami's float.

"And what about you? You've been pegging me with questions about Ushio all afternoon." Asami hastily put her glasses back down on her face, sipping on her drink.

"I'm curious. I think I have the right to know."

"You're curious about whether or not he wears eyeliner. Which I'm sure he does."

"Hey, it's a legitimate concern."

"How?"

"I don't have to justify my reasons." Asami smirked, splashing some water over at Korra. Korra wiped the liquid from her face, swimming after Asami.

"Admit it. You think he's hot."

"I never said that. I just said he knows how to please a girl." They both looked over at Korra's phone as it began to bounce around and ring. Korra swam over, drying off her hands before answering.

"Hello? Oh, hey Vinh. I'm hanging out with Asami; she invited me over to go swimming." Korra paused, turning to Asami. "Vinh wants to know if he can come over."

"Tell him to bring Ushio and I'll agree." Korra held back her snort and addressed Vinh. "Asami says that if you'll bring Ushio over, she'll be forever indebted to you." She pointedly ignored Asami's choking on her drink. "And bring Tahno too. The perpetual mope needs to get some sun." She quickly relayed the address down before flipping the phone off and tossing it back on the towel. Asami was glaring fully at her.

"You little….why did you say that? You make me sound desperate or something!" Asami sent a wave towards Korra.

"Well you are!"

"Oh! Not as desperate as you! Miss 'you need to bring Tahno over under the guise of getting him some sun'. Right. You just want to see him again." Korra stuck her tongue out. Guilty as charged. She was tired of Tahno avoiding her, especially when she peeked out of her curtain and saw him sitting at his own window.

The brothers showed up about fifteen minutes later, Ushio muttering that they could have come faster if they didn't have to drag around Tahno's human weight. Vinh was all smiles, a towel wrapped snugly around his hips. Ushio was wearing a little bit more with some thigh high swim shorts and a see through tank covering his chest. Tahno opted for board shorts and a tee shirt and looked pissed that he was even there. Korra and Asami's faces burned bright red when Vinh ripped off his towel, exposing the fact that he was wearing nothing but a very tiny speedo.

"How does he pack it all in?" Asami whispered to Korra, who, for some reason, lost the ability to speak.

"CANNON BALL!" Vinh hollered and took a running jump into the pool. Everything within a five foot radius was soaked. Tahno and Ushio stood there, hair plastered to their heads and looking like wet rats. Vinh surfaced up close to Korra and moved the hair out of her face. "How was that for an entrance?" He smirked. Korra backpedaled away, needing to put some distance in between them.

"A-ah, nice. Very nice." Thankfully he didn't follow, though did look a little let down that she moved away. "Oh, and before everyone gets comfortable, I need to say something, on behalf of Asami." Asami's head jerked towards Korra, as if afraid of what she was going to say. "You guys don't have to hide your true forms around us. Asami knows about you all being incubi."

Tahno was the first to round on Ushio. "I told you! I fucking told you to stay out of her dreams and now she knows about us." Tahno pulled at his hair. Ever since he stopped seeing Korra, his whole body was like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off in an instant. He missed her. There. He admitted it. He missed her and it hurt so bad it made him sick to the point where he didn't even want to eat. Missed her so bad that he wasn't sleeping and when he was, it was always curled up by the window. He was angry at himself. Why should he miss her so much? She was just a mortal female. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing special. But the mere sight of her staring at his brother made him want to lose his ever loving mind.

He stilled when he felt Korra's hand grasp his upper arm and gently pull him back. "Tahno, it's okay. She'll keep your secret safe." Tahno wasn't even listening any more. Korra was touching him. She was touching him and his body lit up as if she burned him. Seared him deep within his soul. He struggled to maintain his air of indifference towards her. He wasn't going to be the first to break. He felt justified in being upset with her.

"Whatever." He muttered, wrenching himself from her grasp and going over to one of the lesser soaked chairs. He crossed his arms and proceeded to sit there and glare at the shimmering water. Korra looked back at Ushio.

"You really should apologize to Asami." Ushio let out an exaggerated sigh and pulled off his shirt before wading into the pool. He approached Asami, who began to giggle suddenly. Ushio frowned.

"What are you laughing at?"

Korra was a little confused at first, but then she realized what Asami was laughing at. Perhaps she never noticed before, but Ushio was short. And standing in front of Asami, he looked odd trying to be such an intimidating figure yet she had to look down at him. Asami bit her lip, shaking her head. Ushio huffed. "I apologize." His voice didn't sound sincere, but she figured that was the best she was going to get. "But you have to admit, I showed you a good time." He gave Asami a wicked smirk. Asami nodded, but couldn't resist reaching up and patting Ushio's head.

"I forgive you." Asami managed through her stifled laughter. Vinh covered his own mouth with his arm to stifle his chuckles. Tahno, however, continued to sit there and glare. Korra ground her teeth lightly.

"Are you ever going to stop sulking? It's not the end of the world." She stood in front of him, glaring down at him. He tilted his head up and she saw a certain sadness flash in his eyes before he looked away.

"Why do you care? You're too busy being hung up on my brother. Even though I'm the one who took you out on a date."

"You're also the one that's been borderline sexually harassing me." He winced and she knew that her words probably stung worse than any slap. "I'm going to go get some drinks. You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to smile a little bit. It improves your face value." She made her way past him, snagging a towel as she went.

She heard footsteps following her into the kitchen and she turned around, expecting it to be Tahno. Instead, it was Vinh, wrapped up in a towel as well. She gave a smile. "Come to help me with the drinks?" she asked, putting the glasses on the tray.

"Yeah, sure. But first, I just really wanted to say what a good time I've had with you these past few days." He drew a little closer. She backed up into the counter, pulling her towel a bit tighter around her. She wasn't afraid of him trying to make unwanted sexual advances on her, but the thought of him liking her more than a friend made her somewhat uncomfortable. His fingers brushed out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and she turned her face away.

"I've had a good time too Vinh, but I-" Korra didn't finish her sentence because Vinh leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. She could tell in the way he sweetly tried to work his lips against hers that he wanted more than a friendship. And she hated to break his heart, but she didn't feel for him that way. He seemed to get the message real quick however and he drew back.

"I'm sorry Korra, I just-" She held up a hand.

"Vinh, I apologize if I led you on, but I don't like you like that."

"No, no, you never led me on. You're such a wonderful and beautiful person, and I wanted you to know that I really want to get to know you better. And not in a sex kind of way. Like, a girlfriend kind of way." His voice was hopeful.

"I'm sorry Vinh." She shook her head. His posture dropped and he nodded.

"Can we still be friends?" He asked softly. She gave an answering smile.

"Of course."

—-

Felix found that he quite enjoyed the Wolfbat manor when the brothers were away. It was quiet, spacious, and they had a very extensive library. He sighed as he sank down into one of the cushy library chairs with a good book on quantum physics and a cup of lemon tea, soft classical music playing in the background.

He was taking a sip gingerly when "Hey Li, you up here!?" made him put down the cup and let out a longing sigh. "Almost." He patted the book affectionately. Vinh popped in a few seconds later. He was wet looking with a pair of shorts on. Felix's wings twitched and he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them.

"Please don't call me Li." Vinh calling him Li made him all sorts of uncomfortable. Vinh ignored him.

"Li, I think I might have done a bad thing." Felix kept quiet. "I kind of kissed Tahno's girl."

"Did you tell him?"

"Ah. No."

"You should."

Vinh shifted uneasily at the thought. He didn't want to let Tahno know. "What he doesn't know shouldn't hurt him, right?"

"Actually, it would hurt him a lot. Because he'll eventually find out, either from Korra, or from someone she tells or from someone you tell."

"You wouldn't tell, would you?" Felix didn't answer Vinh's question, but rather picked up his tea cup and his book.

"Do the right thing Vinh."

Vinh sighed dramatically and nodded. "Allllll right. He's not going to be very happy about it though."

"Understandable." Felix was now trying to get absorbed in his book, but Vinh was being a complete distraction.

"Can you answer a question though?"

Felix looked up with an expectant eyebrow raised. Vinh stepped in closer.

"Am I hot? I mean, it can't be because I'm not good looking enough that Korra doesn't want me."

Felix almost choked on his tea. Vinh flexed. "I mean, look at these muscles." He brushed his hand down his chest and stomach. "I'm totally ripped. I thought girls liked that."

"I-I wouldn't know." Felix thought that these questions were extremely awkward. Felix felt something wet on his lip and Vinh was staring at him.

"Li, you got a little nosebleed going on." Felix hastily grabbed the napkin on the coffee table and held it up to his nose. "You all right?" Vinh asked, leaning in to inspect him. Felix leaned back, not liking the sudden invasion of personal space. He put a hand on Vinh's shoulder to push him back. It was like pushing against solid concrete. Vinh got the message and pulled away.

"I'm fine. Just…go tell Tahno. You shouldn't hide it any longer." Felix really wanted Vinh to leave. Like, now. Vinh nodded.

"Thanks my man. See ya!" He disappeared out the doorway and Felix sagged in the chair. He really, really did not like it when his space was invaded.

—-

Tahno lifted his face from the pillow at the soft knock on his door. "Come in." he called out, his head falling back into the cushion. Vinh slowly stepped in, feeling anxious. He wasn't sure how Tahno would react. Well, he knew how Tahno would react, but he didn't know to what extent.

"Can we talk bro?" Vinh grabbed the computer chair from the desk and straddled it. He could feel Tahno rolling his eyes but his brother turned his head to address him anyways. Vinh fidgeted for a second. "Listen, today, when I went to go help Korra with the drinks, I ah…kissed her." Tahno's body went completely still. "It just came over me and I apologized and she was okay with it. But I wanted to let you know. I can understand if you're mad at me." Tahno slowly rose up from the bed and Vinh swore he saw a little bit of Ushio in his brother's eyes.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Tahno slowly stalked towards Vinh, who scrambled up out of the chair. "Why would I be mad at you for kissing the girl that I want, that I've made clear that I want her. But you know, it's totally okay that you kissed her." Vinh held his ground as Tahno came up to him.

"So, are we cool?" Vinh asked, his voice full of that optimistic hope. Tahno gave a wicked smile.

—-

Korra had just finished her conversation with Asami over the phone when she heard yelling and things hitting against a wall, the sounds coming from outside her window. She ran to it and opened it up, eyes widening at the sight of Tahno and Vinh rolling around. Tahno was trying to choke the life out of Vinh while the other was concentrating on not pummeling his weaker brother. She pulled off her slipper and hit the window, hoping to grab their attention. It didn't. She stepped out onto the window ledge, looking down. Even though a fall from this height wouldn't kill her, it certainly wouldn't be easy landing. Thankfully, the distance was short.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she made the jump and barely managed to get a grip on the window. Where was Ushio to break them up? She jumped down, rushing over there to try to separate them.

Korra didn't know who's elbow came up and smacked her, but what she did know was that it hurt and that the hit came hard enough that it sent her stumbling back into an edge. Last thing she remembered was clutching her head as she went to the floor, Tahno and Vinh's voices yelling at each other that it was their fault.

—-

"_Welcome back Korra." Korra slowly opened her eyes. There she was, that woman who looked exactly like her. She narrowed her eyes slightly as the woman helped her sit up. They were inside the temple and when Korra looked out through the columns, she could still see that the stars were raining down, though there were considerably less stars and more figures prowling around._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Back home." The woman gestured to the vast space that was sparsely decorated. _

"_Why do you look so familiar? And not in the fact that you look like me." The woman smiled softly, patting Korra's cheek._

"_I'm your great grandmother. But we share an even more special bond." The woman took her hands, holding them tight. "We house the same great power Korra. Unimaginable power, granted to us only by the grace of the moon goddess herself. I was never able to realize my full potential during my lifetime Korra, but you, you will. You will be stronger than you ever imagined, and it won't be long. I even bet by the time the summer solstice rolls around, you will step into your calling. There are dark forces out there Korra," Her great grandmother gestured to the figures roving around outside. "You must be cautious Korra. There are those that seek to hoard your power or destroy you. Trust no one or nothing, only your heart and instincts. They will never lead you astray." She was starting to fade, but Korra had so many unanswered questions._

"_What wants to hurt me? How will I know when my powers come? Please, don't leave me." Korra reached out, but the woman was already stepping away, blending into the rich background._

"_Trust yourself." The woman gave a soft smile._

_Things went black._


	15. Reveal

A/N: hurrah! new chapter! let me give everyone a little heads up. after this chapter, I will be doing several fillers, including a 2/3 shot of Naomi and Vinh's story. I wanted to go back and do some additional scenes that have taken place throughout the story but never really got a lot of light, such as Tahno's experience when Korra and him stopped speaking for several days. this is to not only give some more insight and action, but to also lengthen the story a little bit :] not to mention, I start school next week, so it will probably take longer to get out a full fledged chapter versus a filler! enjoy! 3 zury

Korra thought her head was going to split open thanks to a raging headache. It was like someone took a knife to the back of her skull and a hammer to the front. She let out a low moan, her head throbbing even more, pulsing as if it had a heartbeat.

"Here, drink this." Cool liquid slipped down her throat. At first, nothing happened. But then the headache slowly started to fade to just a dull ache and she could finally open her eyes without fear that they would pop out from the pressure. Ushio leaned above her, his sharp eyes assessing her intently. "How is your head?" He muttered, keeping his voice low. Even the whispers sounded loud in her ears.

"A little better." She closed her eyes, fatigue washing over her. "How did you know?"

"I could practically see a vein pulsing in your temple. I knew you must be hurting pretty bad." His fingers brushed against her forehead and to the side. Her skin prickled from his claws skimming along her skin. When his fingers gently pressed to the side of her head, she could feel her pulse thumping against his fingers. She winced and he dropped his fingers and stood up. She finally took the time to look around. She lay in Tahno's room, made obvious by the sparse decoration and the school books abandoned on the desk. She inhaled deeply, Tahno's scent surrounding her as she shifted under his blankets and turned her head on his pillow. If Ushio hadn't been standing there, she might have started to roll in his scent.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"You tried to break up my idiot brothers and got caught up in their fray. You'll probably have a nice sized egg on the back of your head. Luckily there was minimal blood." Korra didn't hear the rest of it as the memories came rushing back. Hearing Tahno and Vinh fighting. Trying to pull them away and getting knocked back in the front of the head and then falling back on something sharp. She sat up quickly, instantly regretting the decision. Her headache came back with a vengeance. She clutched her head and Ushio came over and helped her lay back down on the pillow, alleviating some of the pressure. "You should probably stay in bed for a little bit longer."

"Are they all right? Is Tahno okay?" Korra asked, her eyes searching Ushio. However, Ushio wasblunt as always.

"They're fine. Though I should have skinned them both myself for acting like fools. I sent them to respective corners to think about what they've done. And no, Tahno cannot come in here and visit you. If it weren't for the fact that it's two in the morning and you're too damn hard to get across the gap in apartments, I would make you go back to your own room. Besides, this will keep Tahno from sneaking out the window." Ushio stood back up and straightened his shirt. "So go back to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning for you to go back home before anyone knows you're missing." His tone left no room for argument and Korra stuck her tongue at him, quickly drawing it back at his glare. "If you need anything, just call. But don't get used to it. I'm not your damn servant." He flicked off the lights and exited the room. Korra sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She supposed she should try to get some sleep.

_When Korra appeared in the temple again, she wasn't surprised. This seemed to be her new favorite hangout. Instead of marveling over it as usual, she set out in determination to find her grandmother. She had questions that needed some serious answering. Obviously she kept coming back here for some reason, so she might as well try to figure it out. So she searched. And she searched. And she continued to search._

_This place seemed to have endless empty rooms and Korra began to lose track of which way she just came. Frustration rode her hard and she wanted to give up when a flutter of a robe caught her eye. She hurried after, footsteps slapping against the tile. She slid into the room, eyes widening at the sight. There stood a huge shrine to the mood goddess in the center of a room with glass walls, thousands of flickering candles giving heat and light. Her great grandmother knelt before the shrine, dressed in the finest robes Korra ever saw. She approached with some hesitation, afraid that she was interrupting something very important. Her great grandmother turned her head and smile, lifting a hand up in invitation. "Come here Korra, and sit with me." Korra knelt down beside her, both of them staring at the statue depicting the goddess with arms raised towards the sky. "I'm glad you came back."_

"_Why do I keep coming here?" Korra asked._

"_This statue is beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Korra blinked. "Yeah. Beautiful. But, can you answer my questions? You can't say cryptic stuff like that and expect me to understand."_

"_The moon goddess is the embodiment of female power. Strong, yet gentle. Fierce, yet beautiful. As priestesses, we strive to emulate the goddess." Korra ground her teeth at the woman's ramblings. She wanted questions answered, not a lesson that constantly shoved down her throat at the temple._

"_What do these dreams have to do with me? Why do I keep coming here? Why do I keep seeing the stars falling? Am I witnessing the creation of incubi and succubi? What is this power inside of me?" Korra was getting desperate for answers. Her great grandmother's smile faded._

"_I used to love an incubus once." Korra opened her mouth to ask another question, but the other female continued. "We were so in love. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. He was the only one I ever loved. I feel ashamed to say that I did not even love my husband as much as I did him. He was my world. But then, they blocked him. Kept him from ever seeing me again. For a while, I harbored hate within my heart. I cursed my human existence. If I was only a demon like him, I always thought. Then we could be together forever. One night, I prayed to the mood goddess, asking her why she despised me because I felt that it was all her fault. I felt wronged. The incubi are the goddess' creatures, her beloved stars. Why would she refuse to let me be blessed with one of her stars?_

_So, as I lay there, drowning in my sadness and contemplating of taking myself out of this world, a lady approached me. I was confused, because I didn't know how she managed to get inside the locked temple. She sat with me and told me that I was never destined for him. Of course, I felt angry at her. She never told me why. Rather, she told me to continue on with life and to let him go. That he would eventually find his true happiness as well." Her smile, sad now, really made Korra feel the heavy emotion in her voice. This made tears gather on the back of Korra's throat and she averted her eyes as to keep from crying._

"_Naturally, I remained upset. I thought I was his true happiness. He certainly was mine. But I did as she said and let him go from my heart. I still remembered him fondly, but I did not mourn my loss anymore. Better to think him dead than continue to weep for what I never would have, I told myself. As I began to grow older, my memories faded and so did he. Sometimes wonder if he still remembers me. I hope he does."_

"_What's his name? Maybe I could find him for you." Korra knew she could use Tahno and his brothers as connections to the demonic world. Her earlier questions lay forgotten inside her head, her focus now entirely on helping her great grandmother find this guy and maybe relay a message. That is, if this wasn't some sort of hallucination as a result from being knocked upside the head one too many times._

"_His name? Oh spirits, I could never forget his name." A sigh of delight passed the older woman's lips. "His name is-"_

"Korra? Korra, are you awake?"

Korra's eyes popped open, greeted with the sight of an anxious Tahno hovering over her. Ushio stood angrily in the doorway, pissed that his brother managed to worm his way past him. Over Ushio's shoulder she could see Vinh, his eyes full of worry as well. Worry and shame.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake now." she lifted a hand and rubbed her face. She noticed after a moment that her head no longer hurt and able to think clearly. Her hands reached out to grasp Tahno's face, thumb stroking over a small cut. "Are you all right?" she murmured, concern in her eyes. She put aside the fact that they were supposed to be angry at each other. He gave a slight smile.

"I am now." He cupped his hands over hers and she gave a faint smile.

"This is beautiful and all, but you need to get back to your home Korra." Ushio interrupted the tender moment and Korra rolled her eyes in annoyance. She slowly sat up, Tahno supporting her. She saw black spots before her eyes for a second and she leaned against Tahno, eyes lowering.

"I saw my great grandmother. She said that I had some sort of power within me. I wish I knew what she meant." She paused. "And she told me that she loved an incubus once. I didn't get his name, but I figured you guys would maybe have some connections to help me figure it out. I'd like to meet him. To tell him that she still remembers him, and that she thinks of him."

Ushio resisted the urge to look back at Vinh, who practically froze behind him. "So, are you saying you went to the spirit world?" Ushio prompted. Korra lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"I guess. Maybe. I don't know. I keep finding myself in a temple, and outside I can see stars raining down, turning into incubi and succubi. To be honest, I might just be suffering from realistic dreams after doing so much scroll reading-where did Vinh go?" she noticed that Vinh had disappeared. She wanted to make sure he was all right too. After all, Tahno practically choked him. Ushio ignored her question.

"You should start a diary. To keep record of your dreams. Maybe they do mean something. But seriously, you need to leave. Tahno and I will help you out." Tahno gently helped Korra to her feet, catching her as she started to sway. Korra didn't feel too confident about getting though the windows, but she trusted that they wouldn't let her drop. Tahno left Korra in Ushio's hands so he could cross the gap and get to Korra's window. Ushio assisted her up and Tahno held out his arms. With Ushio's guidance (and a little bit of lifting), she managed to get into Tahno's arms safe and sound. Ushio watched for a second before turning around and hastily exiting the room, searching for Vinh. He couldn't find him, so he figured that Vinh probably just went back home. He sighed, rubbing his head in exhaustion.

"Soon," he told himself. "Soon."

—

"Vinh?" Felix slowly opened Vinh's door, stopping short at the sight of Vinh kneeling in front of his open closet, palms pressed to his eyes as his larger body shuddered. Vinh must not have heard him, because he didn't look up at Felix. Rather, he kept pressing his hands into his face, hoping that it would stop the tears that threatened to break free.

She still remembered him.

Oh spirits why did that tear the wound in his heart open anew?

He lowered his hands, accepting the tears as they started to flow from his eyes. With trembling fingers, he picked up the picture frame of his beloved Naomi. This was her favorite picture and the one he used to keep in his back pocket all the time, so he could pull it out and show people his beautiful and amazing girl. He stood behind her, his cheek pushed up against her head, a stupid grin on his face. He was holding her hand and her fingers were fisted in his clothes, pulling him closer, a slight smile smirk on her face. She loved it because she said his face was too cute not to keep. He forgot why they had taken that picture. Probably because he just got a camera and wanted to try it out. Even in black and white, he could remember her features clear as day, even remembering the signature blue outfit she always wore. His eyes went to the bracelet she wore on her wrist, an exact copy of the one around his own wrist. He glanced at the one his hand, the wooden beads mocking him. As if compelled, his eyes darted to the small offering tray he kept in front of picture, ashes of incense scattered around. Her bracelet lay on the plate along with ties she used to keep her hair separated. Underneath the plate were his folded clothes, the same ones in the picture. He had been wearing the same thing when they were separated. He thought them to be bad luck, but he became too superstitious to burn them. So he just kept them there as padding for her shrine.

He heard the door creaking and his eyes jumped up, catching Felix's form as he tried to leave the room. "Felix?" he croaked. Felix slowly turned his head, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I worried that someone broke in. I promise, I won't say anything to Ushio or Tahno." The other stumbled over his words.

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, they've probably figured it out by now anyways." Vinh popped the picture out of the frame and carefully folded it. He snagged the other bracelet, slipping it on as well before standing up and shutting the closet doors, putting the picture in his pocket. Felix fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. Vinh quirked a brow.

"What for?"

"For your loss." His eyes drifted over to the closet. "Ushio's told me the basics of what happened, but I guess you just never seemed like you still loved her. At least, not in public."

Vinh winced. "Yeah. I've been pretty shitty in paying my respects lately."

Felix shook his head. "Don't feel like that. She probably would have wanted you to move on." He blinked as Vinh suddenly approached him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a tight hug. Felix squirmed, extremely uncomfortable. He awkwardly patted Vinh on the back and the hug lasted for way longer than Felix thought appropriate. Finally Vinh released him and Felix resisted the urge to put some distance in between them.

"Thanks Felix. You know, sometimes I feel like Ushio and Tahno don't give a shit and it's really hard to struggle with this alone. I know you're not into the whole sharing scene, but it's nice to know that at least someone cares." Vinh laid a hand on Felix's shoulder, giving him a smile despite the fact that he still had some tears streaking down his cheeks. Felix reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, holding it out to Vinh. Vinh took it and wiped his tears. Felix managed a small smile, though he still looked pretty uncomfortable.

"You're welcome." He looked away, feeling awkward again.

—-

"Pema, can you tell me more about my great grandmother? You know, I feel like I've got a stronger connection to her than I ever thought, even though I barely know her. I don't even think I know her name."

"Oh, sure. We can do it while we paint." Korra groaned internally as Pema pulled out several cans of fresh white paint. They were going to revamp the ceremonial room so it things were nice and fresh for the upcoming festivities. Already the city started to decorate, for the solstice was one of the bigger holidays. Korra pulled her hair back and settled down at one while Pema took up the other. "Her name was Naomi and to be honest, she looked a lot like you. She stayed very active in the temple and she used to be the top priestess. She was very good at what she did-she had a really strong connection with her spiritual side and when demons used to frequent the mortal plane, she dealt with their comings and goings. From how the elders speak of her, she acted much like the original lady of the veil, who helped transition demons into the mortal plane and acted as a watchdog, so to speak, to make sure they weren't doing anything they shouldn't - Korra?" Pema turned around and saw nothing but an open paint can and brush lying uselessly to the side. Her eyebrows furrowed. Where did that girl go?

—-

Korra was in a hurry.

Which meant that anything that could possibly slow her down would happen.

First, a cabbage truck overturned in the middle of the street and on the sidewalk, so she had to get off her bike and maneuver her way through the leafy vegetables, kicking a few in frustrations and pointedly ignoring the driver who screamed something about his cabbages.

Next obstacle came in the form of Mako and Bolin pulling up beside her. "Hey Korra, where's the fire?"

"Huh?" She glanced over briefly. "Uh, nowhere. Just anxious to get home." She tried pedaling faster, but they were able to keep up easily.

"Can we give you a ride?" Bolin offered.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Korra, I wanted to know if we could hang out today." Mako glanced over, not liking the way she seemed more focused on getting to her destination than talking to him.

"Maybe later, I just really need to get home." Korra turned sharply to cut through a park. Mako slammed to a halt, making a few people hit the brakes hard behind him, honking in irritation.

After what seemed like forever, she managed to get to the apartment complex. She dumped her bike in front of her apartment but ran over to the other, booking it up the stairs and landing at Tahno's apartment, fist banging on the door. This new realization about her great grandmother and Vinh was exciting (not to mention she felt a little stupid for not having figured it out sooner). Impatiently, she banged on the door again, her fist coming down a third time when the door opened and Ushio's hand shot out to catch her wrist. "I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy our property." He hissed, releasing her. "What do you want?"

"I want to see Vinh." Ushio looked mildly surprised at her request, but he stepped aside.

"You're in luck. He's back home." Korra moved into the apartment, ignoring Ushio's mutterings about her being ungrateful. Korra picked out Vinh's voice in the back rooms and she slowed in her quest, listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Tahno. For everything." Vinh's soft confession made her stop.

Tahno took a while to answer, but finally, "I know. I apologize for trying to choke you."

"I totally deserved that."

"…Yeah, you did."

Korra knocked on the door, stepping inside. Tahno and Vinh looked up from their seats on the bed. "Korra, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to temple to work." Tahno stood up, a frown on his face as he came over to her, inspecting her.

"I'm fine," she promised, touched by his concern. At least they were talking again. And all it took was her getting seriously injured. Go figure. She looked over his shoulder, her gaze settling on Vinh. "I wanted to talk with Vinh." Tahno's frown deepened, but Vinh, oddly enough, looked prepared.

"About your great grandmother?" He prompted, surprising Korra. She nodded. "I knew it would be only a matter of time really. Come over here and get comfortable, it's a long story." Korra grabbed the desk chair and straddled it, crossing her arms so she could rest her chin. Tahno sat on the bed with Vinh, pulling Korra's chair close so he could fiddle with her hair as Vinh pulled out the picture from his pocket. "Back in the day, I was a pretty hot stud. Well, I still am, but you get the picture. Anyways, there was this moon festival being held here in town and since I love a good party, I showed up. Let me tell you, dull as dirt. Like, I would have had more fun pulling my hair out, and I love my hair. Well, I was just about to beat it when she came walking in." Vinh's entire body and voice softened and he gazed down at the picture. "I asked her for a dance and she accepted. One touch and I knew that she was something special."

—

"You know, my great grandmother died so long ago, I hardly knew about her. Hearing Vinh talk about her really helped me connect more with her, I think." Korra told Tahno as she got dressed for bed in her bathroom. Yeah, even though he had seen her naked before, it was still a little weird to consciously dress and undress in front of him. He draped himself across her bed, looking like the picture of perfection in nothing but some pajama pants. He was very insistent on sleeping in her bed tonight, to make up for their time spent apart. Korra wasn't so sure about it. There were still a lot of things that needed to be cleared up between them. Squaring her shoulders, she emerged back in her room with her robe tied tight around her. For extra measure, she dressed in long pants and a long shirt. The more clothes she had on, the less likely the chance they'd come off.

"We need to talk." She pulled him up into a sitting position on the bed as she sat down beside him. He pouted.

"Do we have to? I'd rather make out instead." Tahno leaned over and pushed his face into her neck, teeth scraping at her skin. She pushed him away and pulled her pillow up to sit between them.

"Yes. We have to. A lot of angry things were said over these last few days. We can't pretend that none of it ever happened."

"But I like that idea."

"Be serious Tahno!" Korra rolled her eyes.

"I am being serious!" he huffed. "I apologize. There, that good enough?"

"No, it's not. It's a start though." Korra took in a deep breath. "I think it takes a big person to apologize. And Tahno, I apologize for using your brother to get back at you when you were acting all pissy. To an extent, you had a right to be that way. I apologize for getting mad about the other girls that you've seen. I mean, you're an incubus, you've got to do it to survive. I don't like it, but that comment you made, about how you only wanted me, made me feel better."

"You remembered I said that?" He stated quietly. She nodded. "Korra, I apologize, sincerely. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous of Vinh. It's just, I don't know, I felt like you were mine, to put it bluntly. And the thought of you falling for him, like every other girl, well, it…scared me. I was afraid you would go after him and his misplaced affection, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I'll admit, in the beginning, I only wanted sex." Korra shifted uncomfortably at this, not liking how her gut feeling had been right about him. "But lately, it's become less about the sex and more about just wanting you. I don't know what it is deep inside of me, but my parents raised me to believe in fate and well, I feel like meeting you happened for a reason. I've never felt this way about any girl or guy and damn it, I know I sound like a total sap, but it's true. These last few days, not touching you, not talking to you, hell, not even seeing you has driven me absolutely crazy. Crazy to the point I just want to rip into something." He looked down at his normal fingers. "Not like I could do much about it in this form." He sighed. "But you get the point." He looked up at her face, almost worried about the look he would find. She was just smiling at him. It was a little creepy looking and he quirked a brow. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She moved to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. "I accept your apology. Even if you are really horny most of the time."

"I can't help it. I'm an incubus. Besides, you're just as horny as I am."

"Nuh uh." She stuck her tongue out at him and he nipped at the tip, making her pull it back quickly.

"Uh huh. You're a teenage girl. Teenage girls are very, very horny."

"Puh lease. I am not the least bit aroused right now." He smirked at her words.

"I can change that." He tempted, his fingers trailing down the back of her neck, making her shiver. He leaned closer so that he could gently bite down on her ear lobe, toying with the small stud in it. "I always did like piercings," he murmured heatedly. "I felt like it gave my tongue something to play with." He licked up the shell up and down slowly, hearing her breath hitch. "I guess you could say I never got out of the … oral fixation … stage of life." He kissed the spot behind her ear, feeling her shoulders hunch up in reflex.

"You're trying to seduce me again." She murmured, her voice breathy.

"Is it working?" His voice barely above a whisper as he drew his fingers back up her neck.

"Maybe it's not a good idea for you to stay the night."

"No! The best part about breaking up is the make-up sex." He whined against her neck, his fingers already trying to pick at her sash to open up her robe. She hit his hand and he drew it back quickly, giving her a pathetic look.

"One, we never broke up. We merely stopped talking to each other for a few days while being angry at each other. Two, we are not having sex."

"Well, can we have 'we are now talking to each other and not angry anymore' touching? Just touching?" He gave her his most pleading eyes and she snorted in laughter, reaching up to put a hand over his face and push him away.

"Just touching." She told him sternly as she pulled the sash from her waist.

"Wait, since you've graduated, you won't be wearing your school uniform anymore, will you?"

"I don't see why I would." She shrugged out of the robe, hanging it up on her bathroom door.

"Could you wear it again, one last time, for me? All those times I tried to make out with you at school, you never let me. Please, give a poor boy his fantasy wish."

"You are not some poor boy. You are nothing but a hungry, horny guy who has nothing better to do than try to get his hands on my sweet, succulent, virgin flesh." She exaggerated each word with a sway of her hips as she moved over to her closet, opening it up and beginning to rifle through her clothes. "If you want this uniform, you're going to have to do the same." She turned around to look pointedly at him, but he was already half way out the window. She blinked before shaking her head, trying to quell the excitement in her own body.

By the time she finished rolling up her last sock to her knees, he was crawling back through her window, looking all polished up in his uniform. She chewed on her bottom lip, not able to fully admit to herself that she missed the sight – neatly pressed pants and shirt, tie draped around his neck with collar popped. She sauntered up to him, hands clasped behind her back. "So," she purred, fingers coming up to wrap around in his tie and using it to pull him towards her so that their noses were touching. "You've got me in this uniform again. What are you planning to do to me?" She used her most seductive voice. Or, at least she tried. Either way, Tahno smirked down at her, a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I have several fantasies." He reached up to cup the back of her head. "But I hope you don't think I can just act out these fantasies in your bedroom." Her eyebrows rose.

"You aren't suggesting…"

"You bet I am."

Oh hell. What did she just get herself into?

—

"We are so screwed if we get caught." Korra hissed as Tahno lifted her up to wiggle through a cracked classroom window. The thing was known for being unable to shut completely and the school was too lazy and cheap to fix it.

"Well, if I was an incubus still, I would just transport us in and be able to cover us up." Tahno retorted, climbing in after her.

"That brings to mind a question I've had for a while. Why didn't you go back to being an incubus after leaving the school?" Tahno paused as he opened the classroom door.

"I don't know. I guess I got used to being human. It's not all that bad, being human. Besides, I thought that me going back to my incubus form might put you off."

"Why would you stay that?" she asked. He sighed, stepping out into the hallway.

"Because I felt like you would think I would try to take advantage of you by using an unfair advantage. Like my mist, or my pheromones. Being human is less threatening, whether you realize it or not. My demonic nature makes me a predator to your primitive instincts." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the hallway.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense. I make a lot of sense. You just refuse to listen to me."

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"That is Ushio's title."

"Drama king?"

"Well, I am a form of royalty." Korra resisted the urge to smack her face. Or his.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Right here." He spun her around to press her up up against some lockers. "This is your locker. You don't know how many times I looked over here and just thought about pushing away whatever you held in your hands, hiking up your skirt," As he said this, he nudged a knee in between her legs while one arm lifted a leg and some of her bottom along with her skirt, "and fucking you senseless while everyone else watched."

Korra felt heat blossom quickly in her stomach and she grabbed his tie and claimed his lips fiercely. Spirits that was hot to think about. She would have never thought of the appeal of exhibitionism, but something about Tahno made her want to toss caution to the wind, especially when he started talking dirty like that. His lips were rough against hers as his hand groped a breast through the thin material of her shirt, making her gasp and arch up into his touch. He took advantage of that gasp, slipping his tongue in and melding their mouths together. He had to leave her breast so he could grab both of her legs and hook them around his waist, allowing him to press his arousal into her and grind into her in a tantalizing manner. He wanted to do more than that, but right now, grinding was the best option he had. Her fingers came up, pushing his vest up to his armpits and unbuttoning his shirt so she could get at his skin. She shoved the fabric aside, her hands hot on his flesh. He hissed into her mouth as her fingers tweaked his nipples, pulling at them just enough to make his hips jerk.

"Unbutton your pants." She muttered roughly against his mouth. He drew back a bit, surprised at her words. "Unbutton them." She demanded, her voice low and he wondered when he had become the obedient one in this relationship. Always, he supposed, after constantly chasing after her and rarely the other way around. For a brief second, as he set her down so he could work at his pants, he reflected on the entire situation of him chasing her. How wildly different it still seemed. Here he was, an incubus used to having women practically throw themselves at him, eager to do anything to get a taste of this stubborn female standing before him. His brothers would say that he was whipped. Maybe. But he did know that he would do anything, /anything/ for her.

Tahno never knew Naomi personally. She was already dead from old age by the time he arrived into the world. He remembered Vinh being in a perpetual morning state for several years, perhaps even a decade or so. He never understood why he would be so upset over a mortal female. Mortals were weak and vulnerable, incapable of anything except for sustenance and pleasure when female demons were not available. He always remembered thinking /wow, how can he be so weak to mourn for her? There are other human females out there. Are they not good enough? He should just get over her already. /

If Korra were to be snatched from him by death, Tahno knew he would be permanently crippled. He would essentially become his brother- clinging to a photograph in front of a shrine set up in a closet like some secret shame. He hated that it took them being separated for him to realize this. Sure, their relationship moved sort of fast and the basis of it was lust, not to mention the whole different species deal. But something changed in him. Some internal voice kept egging him on, encouraging him to be persistent. At night sometimes, he would dream of her, and not in a sexy sort of way. Rather, they were normal dreams of them just walking together or cuddled up on a sofa, watching television. Content dreams.

"Tahno?" Korra touched his face. He stood there, hands at his pants. His eyes seemed glazed over, as if he were looking far into the distance or something. She cupped his face and tilted it towards her. He blinked, looking down at her in confusion for a moment. "Earth to Tahno." She grinned. He smirked, letting out a small huff. "You back from your little trip?" She quirked a brow, helping him slide his pants down, hooking his underwear with her fingers and helping it go down, exposing him. The light was dim, so she could see just an outline, but even so, he looked rather impressive. She hooked a leg around his waist, forcing him to pick her up again. His shaft slid directly along her sex, her underwear the only thing separating them. Her eyes fluttered at the direct contact and he let out a growl.

"What were you thinking about?" she pulled his face closer for another kiss as he started up the grinding motions again, each movement sending desire shooting through her.

"You." He bit at her bottom lip, distracting himself so he wouldn't push aside that thin thin cloth between her legs and make himself at home in her body.

"What about me?" her legs tightened around him as his shaft bumped up against her folds, putting pressure on her clit. "About how much you want me?" she teased. He shook his head, kissing down her neck. Her fingers were gripping his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

"Yes." He admitted. "But I know the feeling is mutual." He lifted his head and stopped his hips, making her frown in confusion. He cupped her chin and tilted her face towards his. "And it's not just the lust anymore, is it?" His voice softened and her eyes drifted down. "You actually feel something more for me."

She mumbled something and he raised his brows. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." He couldn't help but grin as she cleared her throat.

"I said, yes." She pouted, not liking the sudden exposure. "I've come to look forward to your insane ramblings and your constant annoying presence. I find your failed attempts at trying to get into my pants hilarious. I was flattered that you got so pissed at your brother that you wanted to choke him for being with me-"

"Well, that was actually over the kiss he gave you."

"Oh. You found out about that?" Why did that make her feel guilty? Maybe it because of the fact that she wasn't going to tell him, in order to keep him from being completely upset with Vinh. "Believe me, it didn't do anything for me."

"I know. He confessed everything. That's why I was strangling him. I was pissed that he kissed you."

"I would say that pissed is an understatement."

"I was defending your honor, okay?" He playfully scowled.

"Whatever. Now shut up and let's finish this." She grabbed his face and gyrated her hips, encouraging him to pick back up where they left off. They were just getting into it again when a light flickered on in the attached hallway, a voice calling out.

"I think I saw them climbing into a classroom down here."

Korra and Tahno jerked away. "Shit. I told you this was a bad idea." She pushed him away and he scrambled to pull his pants up. She grabbed his hand and jerked him down the way they had come, ignoring the fact that he struggled to pull up everything. She ducked back into the classroom they entered, locking the door before going to the window. "Help me up." Tahno did as she asked, pushing her through the window, wincing as he heard a small thud on the other side. He peeked out, grinning at her as she sat there on her ass. He climbed up, looking back briefly as he heard the door being messed with. He hurried on through, falling on top of her.

"We could just stay like this." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She pushed at his chest.

"Get off! You're heavy!" He stood up and dragged her up as well, pulling her into some nearby bushes as some men ran by. They waited quietly, hoping that the others would leave soon enough. Once they saw a clearing, they made a break for it, hastily grabbing her bike that had been left near the bike racks on the side of the school. Korra pedaled while Tahno half straddled, half stood with his feet perched on the back wheel. Only when they were a couple of blocks away did she pull over to catch her breath, laughter bubbling up out of her chest. "You are crazy Tahno." He jumped off so he could walk beside her. He tossed her a grin that made her insides warm.

"You love it."

"You're full of it."

"You'd rather be full of me."

She looked at him for a moment before she burst into laughter, snorting lightly. "Oh spirits Tahno that was bad. That was just really, really bad."

"Yeah well, most of Vinh's lines are bad."

"Never, ever use his pick-up lines ever again."

"You're probably right. You want to hear some of Ushio's pick-up lines?" he asked, drawing closer so he could rest his hand on her back as they went along. "Let's see, I think one of them is, 'You're almost as beautiful as me, we should get together sometime.'"

"He really uses that?" Korra gaped.

"No, but it sounds like something he would say." Korra nodded. Yeah, that did sound like Ushio. She paused for a moment to hop off her bike and guide it with one hand while her other moved to take his and link their fingers. He looked down at their hands, surprise coming across his face.

"You mean it?" He asked. Her lips twitched.

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't."

—

"Hiroshi, how are you coming along with your latest invention?"

"Quite well sir. It should be finished up shortly, just in time for the solstice festival." Hiroshi Sato looked up at the man standing beside him. He was working on a spiritual portal machine, hoping to have it up and running shortly. "I'll need the exact coordinates in order to access the demonic plane, but otherwise, it should provide a direct channel for your needs."

"Excellent. Those pathetic priestesses believe that only they could regulate demonic activity." The man above Hiroshi scoffed. "A new power is going to rise, as soon as that blasted girl is destroyed. No longer will they have any power and they will come to me, begging for mercy as hell rains down once again." Hiroshi put down his tools, raising his eyes to look at the cold mask.

"My daughter will be safe though, and we will be guaranteed a top position in your new world order, right?" Nervousness coated his voice.

"Of course, Hiroshi. You have served me so well, how could I not reward you?"

Hiroshi smiled and bowed deeply.

"You are a most gracious lord, Amon."


	16. Filler: Vinh and Korra's Day Out

A/N: Vinh and Korra's day out together. Takes place between "Jealousy" and "Reveal" . Thanks so much to Deb for kindly beta-ing :D

The start of this is right after Korra drags Vinh out of Tahno's apartment after their fight concerning Korra's wandering eyes

"Ugh, your brother is so, so…"

"Insufferable? Annoying? Whiny?"

"All of the above!" Korra stomped into her room, angrily going to her window and shutting the curtain tight, not wanting Tahno to get even a peek into her room. Vinh sat down on her bed, opening a scroll and briefing over it. "I just can't believe he got upset over something so stupid! Besides, I was just looking at your wings in pure interest only."

"You can look at them some more if you want to." Vinh offered eagerly. She paused.

"Well, I would like to get a better look at them. Without being accused of 'devouring you with my eyes' or some stupid shit like that." Korra huffed, coming over to flip on a light so she could see better. Vinh stood up and stripped of his shirt, his back rippling as his wings emerged. "Do they dry out?" she asked, running her fingertips down the tip of one of the wings and scooping up some of the mucus. "It's amazing that it doesn't drip."

"Nah. It usually dries out and reabsorbs into my wings." He stretched one out.

"Oh wow, that's a pretty impressive wingspan." She rubbed her palm along the top of his wing, feeling the bones beneath. "Is it dangerous to keep the slits exposed?" she questioned, hesitating on touching the dark open flesh around his wings. Vinh started to sweat, knowing that if she even just grazed the top of his slit he'd have a boner so fast it wasn't even funny.

"Um, not really. It has the same barriers like your nose and mouth to keep bacteria and stuff out." He hastily tucked his wings into his back, surprising her. "But enough about my wings, how about we crack open a couple of these scrolls?" He looked over at her alarm clock. "And then maybe some lunch in about an hour." Vinh pulled back on his shirt quickly, cooling his body down to keep from any unintentional…reactions. He picked up a random scroll, settling himself on her bed. She sat next to him, leaning over so she could get a better look.

Shit, she even felt like Naomi.

He briefly entertained the idea that Naomi had indeed been reincarnated into her great granddaughter. Perhaps the moon goddess took pity on him after all. Because he knew, everyone knew, that he had been destined for her. He remembered being ready to take the vow of ultimate faithfulness, to give up his wandering ways so he could be with her for the rest of her mortal life. He would raise a family with her, grow old with her, and when she decided to pass onto the spirit world, he would follow close behind.

The scroll sang praises of the moon goddess, a depiction of her beautiful self painted at the top. Standing next to her was the original Lady of the Veil, face obscured by the billowing robes of the moon goddess. Only the true elder demons had seen the original Lady, but their memories no longer remained and if they did, no one spoke of her appearance. He liked to think that she looked like Naomi, the ultimate standard of beauty.

"…Vinh?"

Vinh blinked and looked down at Korra's questioning face. "Huh?"

"You kinda spaced out for a second." Her lips quirked in a smile before she looked back at the scroll. "I was asking a question about the creation of the Lady." Vinh glanced back at the scroll. "I can't really understand some of this language. It's all…flowery and wordy."

"Oh, ah, I can explain that." He briefed over a couple of lines. "Basically, when life was created, the gods and goddesses wished for offerings, wanting praises for giving creatures the gift of life. So many temples started up, each one dedicated to a different god or goddess, the priest or priestess hand picked. The Moon Goddess, who many refer to as Yue, chose her Lady from a small village. The Lady was pure of heart and gifted with healing. No one really remembers her original name. I'm sure there are records of it, but many records were destroyed by the great fire demon that killed her." he paused. "Sorry, sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself." he apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I want to know all I can." She assured him.

"Well, anyways, the Moon Godddess appeared to the woman and offered her the chance to become her head priestess and of course, no one refuses the Moon Goddess. She blessed the Lady with unimaginable spiritual powers that manifested into physical powers, though the Lady only used them for healing. The Moon Goddess wanted her temple to be the embodiment of peace and tranquility, of hope even in the darkness. You know, cause the moon only came out during the night-"

"As a way to comfort the people and guide them." Korra finished. "That's the only thing I really remember from my lessons as a child. A goddess realized that the people feared the dark in the beginning. Wanting to be kind, she shined her light upon them." Korra could hear her mother's words being spoken softly in her ear. Her mother liked to read her the creation of the moon as a bedtime story. Korra always thought the way her mother told it was magical.

"See, you know more than you realize." Vinh grinned. Korra blushed unconsciously at that handsome smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, even though I practically grew up in the temple, I feel like there's still a lot I don't know. There are so many secrets."

"I guess they've never really told you how incubi used to be real big players in the temple scene?" Korra shook her head.

"Not at all. When I first told Pema about Tahno, she didn't even believe me. Or, she pretended not to." she rubbed her arm, eyes glancing briefly at her window.

"Well, up until about a hundred years ago-"

"Wait, wait, how old are you exactly?" She raised an eyebrow. Vinh grinned cheekily.

"I look pretty good for being about a century and a half old, don't you think?" he brushed back his hair, admiring himself in a small mirror that hung on her wall. Korra made a face.

"It's kind of weird to know that you're old enough to be my very great grandfather." She didn't even want to think about how old Tahno really was. She shook her head. "But anyways, continue."

He chuckled. "Where did I leave off? Oh right, the incubi in the temple. Yeah, incubi were welcomed at the temple, given the history and all. They were involved in a lot of ceremonies. One of the more archaic ceremonies was the rite of passage, where a virgin priestess in training slept with an incubus on fulfilling her training requirements. It was a pretty big deal."

"So any incubus could do it?" Ugh. Korra was thankful that she wouldn't have to go through that. "And what about the girls that didn't want to do it? And did they ever fall in love with each other? I mean, why did they even have that ceremony?"

"They didn't let any old incubus do it. The Moon Goddess would speak to the Head Priestess and guide her to choosing a suitable match. Usually the incubus was young and newly transitioned into adulthood. It helped the young incubus establish a pathway to the mortal plane, supposedly." Vinh pushed his lips together in thought. "It was more of a ceremony to pay homage to the original Lady of the Veil and her incubus lover. Rumor was that they made love frequently in the sacrificial rooms of the temple, but their acts pleased the Moon Goddess so much that she wished for all of her priestesses to know the pleasure of her stars. Besides, I think she secretly hoped that all of her incubi would find their true mates with one of her priestesses and become faithful husband rather than wandering around and having sex with different women all the time. A priestess in training didn't have to do it, but they were often advanced quicker through the ranks if they did. During my time, the feminist movement became very powerful, so many priestesses opted not to go through and the ceremony became less important." he rolled up a scroll, starting to open another. "I don't really know the exact number, but there were priestesses who continued relationships with the incubi and several who married them. It really depended on the incubus and the priestess. While the Moon Goddess tried to make compatible matches, they didn't always result. There were more than one incidences of which one party rejected the other, but they usually kept that stuff under wraps. After all, that tainted the whole ceremony deal and would discourage others from participating."

"Did you partake in the ceremony?" Vinh hesitated. Talk about a loaded question. Deciding that honesty would be best, he nodded.

"I did. Only once though. Ushio as well. By the time Tahno was born, that ceremony died out as the incubi and other demons became barred from physically stepping foot into the mortal world. We're really not even supposed to be here now." He confessed.

"Then why are you here in the mortal world?"

"Because of Tahno. The leader of demons has graciously allowed us to live here while our little brother tries to woo you, though lately it's been rather unsuccessful." he chuckled, the laughter dying when she didn't join in. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We're supposed to make sure he isn't doing any damage to you, though in his human form, he can't do much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, if an incubus feeds off the same human repeatedly, the human's health will begin to deteriorate. It only takes two or three feedings to start sucking the life energy from the human."

"Well, Tahno's only…uh, had me twice, I guess you could say. But I never felt bad afterwards. In fact, I felt better than before." Vinh raised a brow. Now that was odd. The thought made him uncomfortable. He remembered how he would have to withhold feedings so he wouldn't hurt Naomi. After three feedings over three days, she had fallen rather ill. Sometimes he blamed himself for her health trouble in later years. Korra's eyebrows suddenly shot up. "I could kick myself for not asking earlier!" she laughed. "Since you're rather…old, you probably knew my great grandmother. I can't remember her name, but I do know that she was pretty active in the temple up until her forties. My mom once said that I looked like her a good bit, so do you maybe remember anyone that looked like me?"

Vinh started to sweat big time. He was not prepared for this conversation. Not in the least. Not to mention he needed more time to properly court her. Luckily, his stomach saved the day by letting out a loud growl. Hers gave a reply a moment later. Korra patted her stomach lightly. "I guess it's time for lunch." She laughed. Vinh let out a relieved breath.

—

"Oh spirits, this is delicious." Vinh moaned as he bit into some delicious shrimp tempura.

"Slow down Vinh or else you won't have room for some frozen yogurt." Korra chided him with a mushroom in her chopsticks. He already gulped down two plates of the shrimp and was now working on his third. Perhaps bringing him to an "all you can eat" place had been a bad idea.

"Ushio never cooks tempura. Says the batter is bad for his complexion so he refuses to cook anything that might ruin his looks." Vinh rolled his eyes, cleaning off another plate and looking around for the server to bring another.

"Why don't you cook then?"

"Because I have zero cooking skills. I can't even boil water." He told her gravely.

"Oh come on. You can't be that bad." She refused to believe it.

"Seriously. I tried to fry an egg one time and we had to get the kitchen replaced the next day. Since then, Ushio won't let me in the kitchen without an escort." Korra snorted in laughter. Korra started in on her plate of noodles, slurping them up with gusto. "Hey, hey, watch what I can do." Vinh reached over and pulled a noodle out. He pressed down on one side of his nose while slurping in the noodle while making a sniffing sound.

"Vinh! Gross!" Korra burst into laughter as a noodle came dangling out of his nose. He blew his nose, causing the noodle to hang out even more. He tilted his head up, sucking the noodle back into his mouth and swallowing. Korra gagged lightly, half in play and half in disgust.

"Ushio never lets me do this at home."

"I wonder why." Korra stated dryly, pulling her noodles close to her.

—

At the make your own yogurt shop, Vinh looked like a kid in a candy store. Korra lost track of the flavors and toppings he got, though it looked like he was trying each flavor and topping. He dug in as soon as they started walking and she reached up, saying, "Vinh! Don't eat too fast or else you'll get-"

"GAH! It hurts!" Vinh clutched his head, teeth grinding down as he fisted his fingers in his hair.

"Brainfreeze." Korra's hand fell to her side as she tried to control her laughter. Vinh finally relaxed though he panted softly, shuddering.

"Told you to slow down." She shook her head as he began to eat again. A few seconds later, he clutched his head again.

"Do you ever learn?" She asked, licking her spoon lightly. Vinh stared at her for a second, his pain forgotten. Seeing her tongue flick out around that spoon made all sorts of thoughts and images pop up in his mind and he turned away, scooping in some more yogurt in hopes of causing some more pain. Mission accomplished as his head throbbed. Well, his top head anyways.

"I guess you could say I'm a glutton for punishment." He managed, glad that she wasn't licking that spoon anymore. Thankfully, the park was empty, so he could really concentrate on spending some time with Korra. He couldn't remember having a better day, outside of his relationship with Naomi. "So, what do you like to do besides school and work?" Vinh asked, wanting to switch subjects.

Korra pondered the question for a second. "I enjoy sports." She punched him in the arm lightly. "You look like you enjoy physical stuff too, given your bulk."

"I'm more of a weight lifter. Ushio and Tahno are too pansy assed to play rough sports with me." He flexed. Korra grinned.

"Well, I'm certainly not pansy assed. In fact, I'm one of the best soccer players on my team."

"Oh yeah, I've seen some of your moves. Not bad. But I'm better." He boasted. Korra stepped in front of him, poking him with her spoon.

"Care to test that theory out?" Spirits she looked so tempting, staring up at him with a fire in her eyes and a dare in her voice.

"Bring it on." He purred.

—-

Okay.

Girl got game, Vinh thought as he raced after Korra, foot kicking out to try to steal the ball back from her.

Within moments of starting their soccer match, it became anything but friendly. He grunted as she elbowed him in his ribs, causing him to stumble a bit. Oh, so she wanted to play dirty. He let out a growl and raced after her, darting in front of her to steal the ball back. She slammed into his back and he savored the brief contact.

She ran after him, fingers reaching out to grasp the back of his shirt and pull herself forward, their legs becoming tangled. They fell into a heap, Korra on top and Vinh on his stomach. He began to laugh and she joined in. Vinh was like the big brother she never had but always wanted. "You're vicious." She prodded him in the side as she sat up. He sat up himself, pushing back his mussed hair. He began to laugh again, laughing so hard that it made his side hurt. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this. Just pure joy leaving him.

He wanted this to last forever.

—

"You just know all the delicious food places." Vinh exclaimed in a muffled voice as he chowed down on some dumplings. They sat in her room, the scrolls spread out in front of them and a whole box of dumplings between them.

"Eating is my second favorite hobby." she grinned, savoring a nice seafood filled one. There was only one left and she reached down to grab it without looking. Instead, she grabbed his hand. Both of them blushed and he lifted his fingers, letting her take it. Smiling, she broke it in half and held up the other part to him.

"Thanks." He murmured, accepting it as if it were a most precious gift.

The night wore on and after a while, she leaned against him, her eyes growing heavy. At one point, he heard soft noises. He looked down, his face softening at the sight of her asleep on his shoulder. He shifted so he could draw her into his arms. She curled up into his warmth, nuzzling her face into his shirt, her fingers curling in the fabric and keeping him close. He shut his eyes, being transported back in time. Instead of Korra in his arms, it was Naomi, still draped in her priestess robes as he held her after she fell asleep from their love making.

He sat like that for a while, letting his memories drift along. He stroked her cheek, tucking back a piece of hair. Finally, he stood up and tucked her into bed, making sure she was warm. He kissed her gently on the forehead, whispering, "Goodnight Korra."

He didn't hear her whisper, "Goodnight Tahno" as he left.

—-

Tahno didn't see his brother kissing her goodnight. He had already slammed his curtain over the window, slumping down into his seat at the window. Anger burned hot inside of him at the thought of his brother bending over Korra, looking at her with such adoration.

The tears were unexpectedly hot rolling down his cheeks and he hastily wiped at his eyes, trying to get rid of them. They kept coming though and he crossed his arms on the windowsill, burying his face in them to muffle his sobs. His chest ached, like someone repeatedly stabbed him in the heart.

Someone named Vinh.

Never before had he felt such intense hatred for his brother. Tahno didn't even want to call Vinh his brother. A brother didn't steal your girl away.

Tahno's sobbing died off as exhaustion overtook him. He fell asleep at the window, the tears drying on his face. He didn't hear Vinh enter, or even feel him as he draped a blanket over his shoulders.

"Sweet dreams little bro." He barely heard the mumbled words. Tahno managed to lift an eyelid to see Vinh's retreating form.

Maybe his brother wasn't all that bad.


	17. Filler: Brothers

Rating: T [language]

A/N: Because the brothers need more attention. and it gives some backstory :D

This takes place when Tahno is a teen and he comes across his bead necklace. This is way way way before Tahno ever meets Korra

and all credit goes to Deb for the "little shit" line :D

for reference:

ushio's ring

350 yuans = $55

"Please, don't make me go antique shopping!" Tahno whined as Ushio pulled him down the street towards the local flea market.

"Will you just shut up? Your voice is giving me a headache." Ushio snapped, pulling his teenage brother along. "Vinh told me I had to babysit you today."

"Ugh! I'm old enough to babysit myself! Besides, what's he doing anyways? He's been holed up in his room all morning…" Tahno paused then groaned. "Don't tell me he's upstairs crying over that woman again? She's been dead for like, ages! He needs to get over it already!" The wind got knocked out of Tahno as Ushio suddenly swung him around and into a wall. Ushio bent down close to his face, making Tahno shrink back in fear. Tahno wasn't afraid of anything.

Except for Ushio. Because as Vinh liked to put it, Ushio was a 'scary ass motherfucker'.

"You say one more thing about Naomi, I will personally kick your ass all the way to the spirit world just so she can beat the ever living shit out of you." Ushio didn't play around when it came to Vinh's mourning. The spirits had done Vinh dirty after all the shit he went through. Not even able to go to the female's funeral. While Ushio thought Vinh needed to start moving on, Vinh would set those terms. Even Ushio dare not mess with the male concerning the subject of Naomi. "Do you understand, you little prick?" Tahno gulped and nodded. Ushio released him and continued on his way. "Hurry up. I've got a mani pedi at two and I will not be late because of your slow ass."

Twenty minutes later, Tahno started contemplating whether or not picking at split ends would be more fun. Not that he had any, but if he did, he would much rather be picking at them. Ushio and one of the booth clerks were arguing fiercely over a lamp. A fucking lamp. Tahno slunk off, hoping he could lose Ushio and maybe sneak off to somewhere more…fun. He started for the exit, slinking along the aisles, when a voice caught his attention.

"Sir, sir! Would you like to check out my wares?" An elderly demonic woman gestured towards the assortment of jewelry. Tahno wrinkled his nose. His brothers enjoyed wearing pieces of jewelry but Tahno didn't get the appeal. Vinh usually wore a simple red bead bracelet while Ushio wore whatever was fashionable at the time, along with their mother's wedding ring.

"No thank you. I'm not interested."

"Are you sure? I have something for every person." Gnarled hands held up silver and gold chains, some with jewels and others with pearls. Tahno sighed. Perhaps he should just humor her. He sauntered over, leaning against the counter. She set out several pieces and he looked over them, not seeing anything worth buying.

"Listen, ma'am, I don't believe there is anything I want. I appreciate the offer anyways." Tahno turned to leave.

"What about this?" Persistent, wasn't she? Tahno turned around as she opened a velvet lined case. Expecting some sort of valuable gem or metal, Tahno found himself looking in surprise at a necklace of wooden beads. They were light purple in color. Nothing spectacular really. But he couldn't stop looking. Something drew him towards them. A yearning surfaced from deep inside. The beads called out to him, much like a woman calling her lover to bed. "Aah, found something you like?" She snapped the case closed. Tahno pouted, resisting the urge to reach over and grab them from her. He wanted those beads!

"How much do you want for them?" Tahno demanded, taking out his wallet. He would pay any price to get his hands on them. He knew he would not be leaving without those beads. The woman smiled.

"You can't put a price on these beads. They're special." She tucked them away. Tahno's eyes widened.

"Then why did you show them to me!" he demanded.

"You wanted to buy them."

"Weren't you trying to sell me the beads?" Tahno asked, confused.

"Not these beads. They aren't for sell."

"Then how can I get them?" Tahno started to bore of this little game.

"You don't choose the beads, the beads choose you."

"What?" Okay, this woman sounded completely off her rocker.

"Can I interest you in some jewelry?" she smiled.

Tahno ground his teeth in frustration. She stared up at him, a smile still on her face. Tahno rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. "I'm looking for some wooden beads. Do you have any?" He asked. She tilted her head and pulled out the case again.

"You mean like these?" she revealed the beads. Tahno's gaze fixated on the necklace, fingers itching to snatch the piece of jewelry and just run. "They're very special, and in turn, very expensive." She stroked the beads lovingly, causing Tahno to scowl.

"How much do you want for them?" He demanded.

"Four hundred yuans."

"Four hundred yuans!" Tahno sputtered. For a wooden necklace? He could make one for under twenty! He tried to turn away, but those beads called out to him. He chewed on his cheek, looking at the woman again.

"Three hundred." He offered. She shut the lid on the case.

"Four hundred." She stated staunchly. "This is antique. You're buying a piece of history."

"A piece of history? What's so special about them?" Tahno thought over the idea of stealing them again. That old lady probably couldn't move as fast as him. She seemed to figure out his plan and hastily hid the beads.

"These beads have been passed down through generations! These beads were probably worn by someone great! A general's wife, a priest of high honor! Perhaps even a goddess herself gifted someone with these beads!" Tahno quirked a brow.

"Then why are you selling them at a two bit flea market?" he asked dryly. The woman paused.

"Three fifty and we have a deal."

Tahno smirked and handed over the paper bills. She counted them twice before handing over the case. "Little shit." She muttered under her breath as Tahno walked away, holding the package smugly. Thankfully, Ushio already wrapped up his business, waiting impatiently for Tahno by the exit.

"What did you buy?" Ushio glanced down at the case with some mild curiosity. Tahno opened the beads, a large grin on his face. Ushio would surely be blown away by the beautiful necklace. Instead Ushio looked up at him, saying, "Are you serious? Wooden beads? How much did you pay for them?"

"Three hundred and fifty yuans." Tahno muttered, pissed that Ushio didn't appreciate these wonderful beads. Ushio's eyes widened. Tahno yelped from the sudden sting of Ushio's hand on the back of his head.

"You are such an idiot! Those beads are worth ten yuans at the most! This is why you can't go shopping alone!" Ushio rubbed his face with an exasperated sigh. He looked up at the ceiling. "Why spirits did you curse me with such a stupid brother?" he pleaded for an answer. Tahno pouted.

"I'm not an idiot. These beads are special, okay?" he held them close again. "Well, to me they are." He told himself softly. "Besides, you have no problem dropping hundreds of yuans on jewelry!"

"That's because they are designer, one of a kind pieces. Not this, this junk!" he grabbed the beads from the case and shook them in Tahno's face. "They even look cheap! They were probably made by some stupid little five year old and then tossed because even the kid realized how ugly they are." Tahno grabbed onto the beads, starting a tug of war between the two brothers. A snap sounded, followed by the sound of beads hitting the floor and scattering. Tahno dropped to his knees, scooping up as many as he could. Ushio rolled his eyes and turned around, heading out the door.

Tahno could pick up his own damn mess.

—-

Vinh rolled his neck, dropping his boxing gear by the door. His body hurt from the match, but at least he came away the victor. Besides, all that hitting helped work out his emotions. He strolled into the kitchen, stomach grumbling. Ushio sat at the island bar, enjoying some almond cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Hey bro." Vinh greeted, rummaging through the fridge. Ushio muttered something in response. "You and Tahno have a good day?"

"If you mean by good day that Tahno whined the entire time, then yes." Ushio grumbled. Vinh frowned, poking his head up.

"What happened?"

"Dumbass spent three hundred and fifty yuans on a bead necklace." Vinh groaned at Ushio's words. "I chewed him out for it and he sulked for the rest of the day." Vinh immediately abandoned the fridge and headed upstairs. He cautiously opened the door, peeking in. Tahno sat on his bed, restringing some purple beads. Vinh slipped in, smiling lightly.

"Hey bro." Tahno didn't even look up. "Ushio told me that you two got into a little argument." At that, Tahno looked up, a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Did Ushio happen to tell you he broke my necklace and I had to carry the beads around in my pocket all day and I'm having to restring them?"

"Uh, no, he didn't say anything about that."

"Surprise surprise." Tahno went back to his beads.

"Tahno, you know Ushio…"

"He's supposed to be my brother. He's supposed to be nice to me. At least out in public." Tahno put down the beads, looking angrily at Vinh. "I'm tired of being his punching bag. Aren't you tired of it?" Vinh looked away. "Spirits Vinh, you're the oldest! Put him in his place!"

Vinh sighed. "I'll talk to him. But don't be pissed at him. He's your brother. He's the only one you have."

"Yeah well, sometimes I wish I had a better one." He bit off the end of the string, admiring his handiwork. Vinh wondered why these beads were so important to Tahno, but he didn't judge his brother's tastes. Tahno deserved to have some happiness in his life.

"Well, in case you fall asleep, goodnight little bro. Sleep tight." Vinh walked over to give Tahno a kiss on the head, smiling lightly when Tahno squirmed beneath him. He hooked an arm around Tahno's neck, giving him a quick noogie before Tahno managed to slip out. Despite his messed up hair, a grin replaced that frown on his face and Vinh mentally declared his mission accomplished.

Now, on to Ushio. Vinh shuddered at the thought. Dealing with Ushio wouldn't be easy. It never was.

When Vinh couldn't find Ushio in the kitchen, he checked Ushio's bedroom. Ushio wasn't in there either. Vinh thought for a second before making his way to his parents' bedroom. Bingo. Ushio sat in one of the lounging chairs, staring hard at the ring on his hand. Vinh sighed softly. He worried about Ushio often. Their parents, may they rest in peace, had been gone for almost a decade yet Ushio still languished in his anger towards their murderers. Vinh could understand to a point – he still harbored anger himself. But he couldn't let that anger control his every movement and cause him to lash out at others, especially his family. Ushio, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble letting the anger control his actions. Sure, Ushio always had a cold and selfish disposition. But he took his personality to new heights, or lows rather, after the brutal murder of their parents.

"Hey Ushio, can we talk?" Vinh asked softly, sitting on the perfectly made bed. Ushio's nostrils flared, his eye twitching. Vinh immediately stood up and Ushio moved over, fixing the cover before retreating back to his chair.

"I don't know, can we?" he retorted, eyes focusing on the ring in his hand.

"You've got to stop taking your anger out on Tahno. If you want someone to hate, hate me."

"I don't hate you. I don't even hate the little brat. He's just stupid. Spending that much money on a necklace. Mother and father may have left us money, but that doesn't mean we can spend it frivolously. I work to earn my money. He does jack shit." His fingers tightened on the ring before smoothing over the blue stone. Vinh ran a few fingers through his hair.

"Listen, if it's that big of a deal, I'll give you the money for the necklace."

"How is he ever going to learn if you continue to baby him?" Ushio snapped. "You're partially the reason why he acts like he does. You let him get away with so much."

"I let you get away with a lot too." Vinh's serious tone made Ushio look up. "I let you wallow in your anger, thinking that maybe it would help you cope. But I see that your anger only makes things worse. You can't keep lashing out at him. Fuck Ushio, he's still a kid."

"He's sixteen! He's old enough to work! He slacks off in school, refuses to do anything to help support this family, and feels like he should get everything on a silver platter. You've spoiled him Vinh!" Vinh crossed his arms, frown deepening at Ushio's words.

"And have you forgotten about how much mom spoiled you? Sneaking candies to you when you had that terrible cavity, carrying you whenever you wished until you simply got too big to hold, spending hours upon hours to make you dress up play clothes?" Ushio looked down at the ring in his fingers. "Ushio, I'm not claiming to be the perfect parent to Tahno, but I do what I can to make his life a little more bearable. He never got to really enjoy mom and dad. You did. You should be thankful for what you did get, and show your brother a little bit more love. Because whether he admits it or not, he wants your approval too. He looks up to you."

"No he doesn't." Ushio mumbled.

"Yeah he does. Hell, I've caught him trying to curl his hair just like yours. He tries to dress as fashionably as you do. I've heard him praying to the spirits that he gets curly horns like you." Vinh couldn't help but feel pleased at Ushio's somewhat shocked expression. "So, how about you lay off on laying into him? I would really like for you to apologize, but I'm not asking for miracles." He gave a grin, hoping to raise his brother's spirits. Ushio just stared dully at him. Vinh's shoulders slumped. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I think I'm finally going to gut this room." Ushio's eyes widened.

"You can't." He jumped up. Vinh nodded.

"I am and I will. This room isn't helping anyone Ushio. Tomorrow I'm gutting it. I'm going to donate all their clothes and sell everything for charity. Mom would want it." he firmly wrapped an arm around Ushio's arm and pulled him from the room. Ushio knew better than to struggle. "You've got to move on."

"Oh, it's easy for you to say, but you're still crying over Naomi!" Ushio lashed out.

Vinh paused. "Yeah. I am. But that's my own burden to bear. The death of our parents is not yours. It is not mine. It is not Tahno's." He turned around to grip Ushio firmly by the shoulders. "Listen to me Ushio. I've tried to get you to talk to me. I've tried to get you to talk to a counselor. To anyone really. But you won't. That's fine with me. But you holing yourself up in their room isn't helping you."

"So are you going to take mom's ring away from me too?" Ushio held up the piece of jewelry.

"No." Vinh put the ring in Ushio's palm and closed Ushio's hand over it. "I want you to keep mom's ring close and safe. But in return, I want you to think about how you've been treating Tahno, and what mom would think." Vinh shut the door softly. "Think you can do that?" Ushio looked down at his hand.

"You know what?"

"What?" Vinh smiled lightly.

"You are a bad parent." Vinh's face fell. Ushio smirked. "But I suppose you're a half decent brother." Vinh rolled his eyes and shoved Ushio along the hallway.

"I'm the best damn big brother anyone could ever ask for." He stuck out his tongue at Ushio's retreating form. Ushio flipped him off. Vinh let out a long breath. Maybe now this house could finally have some peace. Though Ushio was way way older than Tahno, Vinh sometimes forgot that Ushio tended to regress back to being a teen himself – all moody with a 'fuck the world and the people in it' attitude. He supposed with demonic ages, perhaps Ushio hadn't left the teen stage yet. Vinh himself was barely into his adulthood though often he felt aged beyond his years.

Whatever was going on, Vinh would be glad when things could settle back down into some sort of normalcy. He rubbed the red bracelet along his wrist, the gliding of the beads along his skin soothing him.

—

"That string is flimsy. It'll never hold the beads." Tahno looked up at Ushio, who stood in his doorway, dangling a piece of beading thread in his fingers. "This is stronger. Harder to string the beads onto, but I can help with that." Ushio walked in and grabbed the beads, gently breaking the string and dumping the beads out onto the bed.

Tahno watched in fascination as his brother got to work, effortlessly stringing the beads along the ribbon. When Ushio finished, he draped the beads around his brother's neck, turning them so they looked just right.

"I still think you're stupid for spending three hundred and fifty yuans on a necklace."

Tahno scowled. And here he thought his brother might actually be trying to play nice.

"But, if it makes you happy, then who am I to complain?" Ushio looked down at his hand, twisting the blue ring on his finger. "You know, I remember mother constantly fussing at father for buying her expensive jewelry. But he would always say she never fussed about this ring. She'd get real quiet and stutter and stammer and he'd just smile and kiss her. Even though the ring was expensive, she couldn't fuss about it because the ring and what came with it made her extraordinarily happy. So, I guess sometimes expensive things can make us happy. Though I much prefer getting items at a bargain."

"But you do spend a lot of money on your hair products."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I'm worth every penny spent on hair products." Ushio gasped as Tahno reached up and ruffled his hair. He retaliated by putting Tahno in a headlock and effectively messing up Tahno's hair.

Vinh watched from the shadows, a faint smile on his lips.

Perhaps there was hope for this broken family.

—

Long after his brothers were asleep, Tahno lay in his bed with the beads in his hands. Ushio had asked him repeatedly why he wanted these beads out of everything else the woman offered. Tahno faintly wondered that himself. After all, the beads weren't made from precious stones or any exotic materials. Just plain wooden beads dyed purple.

That one glance did him in. Like he had laid eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world. Tahno never thought one could feel such intense attraction to an inanimate object, and for a second, he questioned his own sanity. But these beads felt…familiar. Somehow. Holding them in his hands and feeling their weight around his neck felt right. Like they had always belonged in his possession.

Vinh said he felt a spiritual connection with Naomi through his bracelet, and Ushio swore that mother's presence surrounded him from simply wearing the ring. Well, Tahno felt something with these beads. Like a woman's protective and comforting embrace. He slipped the beads back around his neck, settling into his pillow and closing his eyes.

A hand drifted up to clasp around the beads, securing them tightly in his hand. In that moment, he knew he would protect these beads with his life.


	18. Author's Note

I just really wanted to take the time to say thank you to all you guys who read this. Thank you so much for your interest and kind words, and especially for your patience! I never thought that a simple one shot would evolve into so much. I often spend a lot of time thinking 'wow, a whole universe has been created from just a beautiful work of art', still marveling at how this kept growing and growing from a simple fanfiction into something greater (if that makes sense). I never thought it would reach any sort of popularity to be honest, but I was pleasantly surprised. So really, I owe each and every one of you a sincere thanks of gratitude.

I also owe a very huge thanks to Deb [lemonorangelime on tumblr]. This is her brain child that I've just helped add onto. This story wouldn't even /exist/ without her original art. Not to mention she is one of the sweetest and funniest people I have ever had the pleasure to know and I cherish her friendship very very /very/ much. I am so grateful and feel so blessed to be able to work with her on this project. You are amazing Deb :D

And from Deb herself...

Thanks so much to everyone who reads the story, and your reviews and beautiful fanart make me unbelievably happy. I hope you stick with us until the end because we have lots of awesome stuff planned. Hugs for you all! :D


	19. Character Questions

Character Questions!

Deb, the genius that she is, suggested the idea of you, the readers, asking questions to the main players of incubus!tahno!

You can ask the questions either through the comment section here or submit them to my blog [zuryfics tumblr] and I will pass them along to Deb [lemonorangelime tumblr], who will then DRAW character responses!

So, do you have any burning questions?

*i will announce when we will no longer be taking questions on a separate entry**


	20. Promise

Rating: M [blood/language/brief sexual situation]

A/N: FINALLY!

I worked pretty much all afternoon and all evening along with Deb to finish this up so I could post today! Thanks so much for being so patient and I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! A couple of things:

Bolin and Mako are Amon's 'adoptive sons' in case there is some confusion :3

the yuan amount, in this order, is $600, $1200, and $50

"Aw, look at them. They look so peaceful." Vinh smirked as he and Ushio stared down at Korra and Tahno. The two lovers were curled tightly together, limbs intertwined.

"Why are they wearing their school uniforms?" Ushio raised a brow, detecting the faint scent of arousal clinging to them both. Ushio mentally growled. Honestly, how hard could it be to have sex with the girl? Though Ushio supposed Tahno's young age caused him to have a lack of experience in seduction. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Tahno needed to get his act together before the summer solstice. Ushio's plans depended on their copulation.

"We should leave them alone." Vinh pulled the blanket over them, a faint smile touching his face. He tucked a piece of Korra's hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her skin. Just because he acknowledge and accepted that she would be Tahno's girl didn't mean he would drop his feelings for her overnight. He turned around to address Ushio, but his brother had already left. Vinh pushed his lips together, eyes scanning over the room in curiosity. He walked over to her desk, glancing back at the two before he started to rummage around. Vinh couldn't help himself. He refused to go sit in his room and twiddle his thumbs and going back to the demonic plane proved to be a big hassle when running low on energy. Being human really drained an incubus.

He shuffled the papers around, not seeing much. Just some left over school work, doodles of Tahno (that he promptly stuffed in his pocket to use tease her with), and assorted junk. His hand brushed over a smooth cover buried beneath some papers and he fished it out, holding it up closer for his eyes to see.

"Manga?" He questioned, turning the book over. A bright blush coated his cheeks at the image of two guys, practically naked, intertwined and staring seductively at each other.

Now, Vinh was no stranger to male on male encounters. Some of the dreams he entered requested them. He always denied, never feeling comfortable enough to go through with the act. Sure, he had friends who preferred males over females, but Vinh believed that women were supposed to be the sole feeding source for an incubus. Besides, he never felt any attraction to any males. His thoughts were interrupted when a soft groan left Korra and he glanced over. She shifted, snuggling closer into Tahno. Figuring it might be embarrassing to be caught holding this, Vinh hopped out the window, the book tucked carefully under his arm. Once in the privacy of his own room, he opened up the pages, eyes flitting over the images.

The story started out innocently enough. Something about a high school student and a pretty young teacher. By page five, the two were already making eyes at each other. "Huh. Romance moves fast in this." Vinh chuckled to himself, reading a couple of more pages. "Okay, he's shutting the door." Vinh murmured, flipping to the next page with somewhat eager fingers. "Ooh, they're getting close." He now skipped over the dialogue, his body already starting to tighten with anticipation. "Oh fuck." He cursed under his breath at the next page, which showed the instructor pulling down his student's pants and taking him in his mouth. Korra read this stuff?! For the next five pages, Vinh looked at various pictures of the two in various stages of having sex. He chewed on his bottom lip, his body feeling all tingly and aroused. Never did the thought of two guys getting it on appeal so much as it did in this instant. Before he realized it, his hand began to creep down, palm sliding over the growing bulge in his pants. Perhaps he should feel ashamed, but his appetite for sex increased each day he remained in the mortal world and after being around Korra, he found it hard to get it up for anyone else, even in dreams.

"Hey Vinh, have you see—-" Ushio flung open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There lay Vinh, holding yaoi manga in one hand while the other gripped himself beneath his pants. Ushio promptly turned around, ignoring Vinh's flustered words of "it's not what it looks like!"

Vinh hastily shoved the manga underneath his pillow, any chance at an erection gone as he pulled his hand out from his pants and jumped up, hurrying after Ushio. Ushio stood in the kitchen, making some breakfast as the sun rose in the window. "Ushio."

"Vinh, what you do in the privacy of the bedroom is your own business. But for fuck's sake, lock the damn door if you're going to jerk off! And where the hell did you get that?" Ushio turned around to look at him, though he could only stare past Vinh's shoulder rather than look him in the eye.

"Korra's room." Vinh mumbled. Ushio gagged lightly.

"I don't judge brother, but really, that is just disgusting. I mean, there is no telling what she's done with it!" Oh this was so incredibly wrong on so many levels, Ushio thought. Vinh blushed harder.

"Listen, I've just been kinda…hungry lately. I can't help it."

Ushio pointed at Vinh with his spatula. "You, my brother, need to get laid. I suggest you do it soon before you start humping the pillows." He smirked, loving the way Vinh looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Vinh rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I'll go back home for a while and see if I can find anything to feed off of." No way did he want to stay in the apartment and get walked in on again.

"Whatever. Just wash up the sheets when you're done." Ushio called after him. Vinh grumbled as he headed back to his room, wanting to see if he needed to take back anything. He grabbed the manga from under his pillow, staring at the cover. He still wanted to read it. For the plot really. With a sigh, he disappeared, reappearing in his weight room. He stumbled, managing to catch himself on machine. He really needed to cut back on the traveling back and forth between worlds.

"Vinh, you okay?" Vinh lifted his head, having not noticed Felix sitting in a corner of the room, several laptops set up around him and wires in his hands. Vinh quirked a brow, using the conversation as an excuse to stand against the machine for a little bit longer and regain his balance.

"Yeah, just shifting back and forth in this world takes a lot out of a guy. What are you doing?" he asked. Felix stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Rewiring your speaker system. I noticed it was a little outdated. I figured you wouldn't mind. I can undo it though if you don't want to change over." He looked down at his wires, a frown on his face. Vinh wondered if that was his default expression.

"Nah. I think that's really nice of you. But, I could use your help getting upstairs. I don't think my legs can get me much further. Sorry for the bother." He hated feeling weak. But he supposed he deserved his punishment for putting his feeding off for so long. He could do pretty good with feeding every three weeks thanks to his age and ability to get powerful orgasms, but between being stuck in the mortal world and refusing to snack because of longing for Korra, his body had seriously been neglected. Felix nodded, moving over to wrap one of Vinh's arms around his shoulder, taking on some of his weight.

On the first step, Felix almost toppled under Vinh's bulk. He wrapped his arm around Vinh's waist, keeping him close as they walked along. "So are you guys ever going to come back home?" Felix asked, wanting to break some of the silence. Vinh lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"I think Ushio and I will eventually come back. I don't know about Tahno. To be honest, I wish he'd just bring Korra back here and we could live as a happy family. Well, as happy as it gets with Tahno and Ushio under the same roof." He grinned. Vinh would kill to have his own girl to bring back here and have a happy family with, but he could settle with what was given. Being used to the patriarch role, Vinh quite enjoyed having a full household, especially when there were kids running around. He loved kids. He remembered being twelve and having a toddler Ushio running around. Some of his best days. To be honest, he kind of liked playing house with him being father and Ushio being mother. Yeah, he had a fucked up family. But they were /his/ fucked up family. He looked down at Felix. "Why? You miss us Li?" He ribbed, causing Felix to flush lightly.

"Well, I mean, I'm just used to you guys being around all the time. And I would hate to see this house be abandoned or put up for sale. It's a nice house."

"Yeah, it is a nice house." he murmured, hand gripping the stair rail as they made their way up. He could remember Tahno sliding down the banisters, Vinh close behind with Ushio yelling at them both for causing a ruckus. Ushio particularly hated when they rode the banisters, hence why they did it at every opportunity. "Lots of good memories." Man. Seeing Korra really brought back up old thoughts. He could remember giving Naomi the grand tour, thoughts of marriage and kids dancing around in his head. His parents found her to be an absolute delight and often teased him about him not giving them grandchildren quick enough. "Lots of bad memories too."

Tahno and Ushio screaming at each other, Ushio purposely blaming Tahno for the death of their parents just to make him cry. Ushio destroying furniture and decorates in frustration and anger over the light punishment given to Mako and Bolin. Tahno's young voice asking when mom and dad were coming back. The pit of emptiness that set up in his own heart after Naomi's death.

"I try to focus on the good memories over the bad. Makes the bad ones easier to bear." Felix tossed him a slight smile. "Like, whenever people would crush my glasses in grade school and pick on me, my mom would fix my favorite dinner and my dad would come home early from work early so he could be sure to read me a bedtime story."

"Your parents sound awesome."

"They are."

"Did you get picked on a lot?" Vinh asked softly, glad that they were almost to his room.

"Yeah. Imps aren't exactly high on the food chain. Didn't help that I wore glasses and looked like a nerd."

"But you are a nerd." Vinh blinked. Felix shot him a look before shaking his head, helping him into his room and settling him on the edge of the bed. Vinh leaned back, watching as Felix wiped the sweat off the back of his neck. "Well, thanks again Felix. You can go back to rewiring the weight room." Felix's lips twitched.

"No problem." He left pretty quickly and Vinh flopped back on his bed, staring up at the mirror over his bed. He patted around in his jacket, looking for the manga. He would feed in a second. He just wanted to finish this sex scene and maybe get his body worked up enough to where he could stand to feed on someone and not lose the mood halfway through. If he didn't get any enjoyment out of feeding, it really diminished the quality. When he didn't find it, he pouted but figured he could conjure enough from memory to get a scene going. He tossed off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and discarded his pants. His body melted into his bed, grateful to be back in a familiar cushion. He closed his eyes and brought back the images of the student and teacher, putting their movements in action. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to make the image as realistic as possible. His hand crept beneath his boxers, grasping his semi-erect member and pumping it smoothly, trying to get it up to full mast. Since his boxers were a little constraining, he pulled himself out, sucking on his bottom lip as he teased the head.

Oh yeah, this was the stuff. He could see those two characters rubbing against each other, the instructor turning his student around and bending him over the desk. Vinh imagined himself as the instructor, pounding into his faceless student.

—-

Felix peered down at the manga in his hand, a small blush coming across his face. He never realized Vinh read stuff like this. He thought about leaving it in the weight room for Vinh to pick up later, but then he noticed on the inside cover that Korra's name was scrawled across the top. Not wanting Vinh to lose Korra's manga, he decided to take it upstairs for safe keeping.

"Vinh," he knocked on the door and opened it up, looking down at the manga. "I found this—-"

Oh spirits.

There lay Vinh, one knee bent, propped up on one elbow while his other hand worked furiously at his cock. A short eternity passed as Felix stood there, Vinh not realizing right away. To Felix, it was like a train wreck. He couldn't look away. Finally, Vinh seemed to realize someone stared at him. His eyes popped open and he cursed, hastily dragging a cover over his lower half. "I'msosorry-" Felix rushed out, dropping the manga on a nearby pile of clothes, his face burning a bright red. A little bit of blood dripped from his nose. "Oh, please forgive me. I'll just leave now." Felix turned around and left, not even bothering to shut the door.

Vinh didn't say anything. He just lay there, looking at the open doorway. Really. Twice in the same day?

The spirits were cursing him for something, he just knew it.

—-

Korra's brows furrowed in her sleep, body shifting closer to Tahno. Her fingers dug into his shirt, an anxious look coming across her face as she faintly shook her head back and forth, mumbling under her breath.

_Korra sprinted down the marble hallway of the rich temple, racing towards the sound of agonized screaming. A sense of foreboding overwhelmed her, causing her to speed up until her legs ached and her chest tightened. She burst into a room, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of a woman on the floor, back bowed and blood dripping from between her thighs. Maidens surrounded her, hoping to soothe her. Korra was transfixed on the face of the woman. While she didn't look exactly like her, Korra could easily think this woman could pass as her sister or perhaps near cousin. Korra also felt something drawing her closer to the woman, the feeling so strong that she found herself kneeling beside her. The woman looked up and smiled faintly before another painful spasm ripped through her. For a brief second, Korra wondered what was wrong with the woman._

_Then she noticed the large rounded stomach._

_Mentally kicking herself in the head, she gripped the woman's hand, wincing as the pain seemed to transmit from the woman to her. Now Korra didn't know much about birthing babies. She knew the basics of the process, but always opted for being on the other end. The woman looked up at her pitifully. "You have to help me." She whispered, sweat dripping from her brow. Korra gulped, looking at the other maidens who seemed just as hesitant, if not more so, about approaching the woman. Gritting her teeth, Korra crawled her way, gagging as she slipped in some of the blood._

_"I don't know what to do," Korra confessed, eyes wide at the sight before her. Were women supposed to look that way during childbirth?_

_"I feel another contraction." The woman panted, squeezing her eyes shut as she bore down. Korra sat there, watching in amazement as tiny wisps of dark hair began to emerge._

_"I think I see the baby's head coming out."_

_The woman bore down again, causing more and more hair to become visible. More blood came out as well, soaking into Korra's clothes and staining her skin red. "You're doing great," Korra praised. "Just keep pushing." She glanced around, wanting to get one of the maidens to fetch her a cloth, but the women had all disappeared. She scowled and looked down at her own robe. She began ripping at the edges, tearing off a piece big enough to hopefully swaddle the incoming infant._

_"I think – I think this is it!" The woman cried out, the head fully appearing. The head rotated, completely freaking Korra out. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her legs numb as the adrenaline spiked. She reached forward, gently grasping the head. The woman pushed down again and with a little bit of tugging, the infant slipped out, wails echoing in the room. It was a handsome child, a boy with bright eyes. However, there was a certain sadness about the child. Wide eyes stared up at her, causing a pang of sorrow to shoot through his chest. These eyes already held so much suffering. She wanted nothing more than to hold this child to her chest and protect him from the evils of the world._

_Korra sat frozen in time, the sound of deep male laughter surrounding her. The woman tried to lift herself up, but she lacked the strength to do so. A dark mist swirled around at her head, a bulky form appearing from within. "Finally, my child." The booming voice held satisfaction. Korra couldn't move as two long arms reached out and took the baby from her grasp. Like someone or something had paralyzed her._

_Perhaps it was the demon._

_Or perhaps it was the fear that held her in place. Along with the knowledge that this woman would die within a matter of moments if she didn't stop the bleeding. She struggled to move, struggled to do something._

_"Help!" She called out._

_"HELP!"_

_"Korra!"_

_"KORRA!"_

Korra jerked awake, breathing hard and hot tears rolling down her face. Tahno leaned over her, worry in his tired eyes. She trembled in his grasp, inhaling sharply as his fingers brushed away a couple of tears.

"I couldn't save her." She whispered, turning into Tahno and completely breaking down. Tahno held her close, stroking back her hair gently and whispering soothing words to her.

"It was just a nightmare Korra. Everything's all right."

Korra shook her head. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. That baby, he killed her. Oh spirits, he killed her."

Tahno frowned at her words. He had woken up to her thrashing around, crying out for help with a look of utter terror on her face. He cupped her face, tilting her head up so he could look at her. The frightened look still lingered in her eyes. "Why don't you come over to my place for some breakfast? Ushio is a pretty decent cook." Maybe getting her out of her room would help ease the memory. She nodded numbly, slowly crawling out of bed and to her bathroom. "I'm going to head back over, all right?" He called out, getting nothing more than a grunt in answer. Tahno crossed the cap, deciding to do a quick change out of his school clothes before heading into the living area of the apartment. Ushio stood in the kitchen, washing some dishes. "Hey Ushio, got any food left?"

Ushio glared over at Tahno. "I /just/ cleaned the dishes."

"So? I'm hungry and I told Korra you'd feed her."

"Do I look like your personal chef?" Ushio put his hands on his hips.

Tahno stood there for a second. "Yes."

"You're old enough to cook for yourself! I shouldn't have to feed you!" Moronic brat, Ushio thought. Tahno gave him his most pathetic look.

"Please Ushio?" he whined.

"No. Cook your own damn breakfast."

"I guess I won't invite you to go shopping then."

Ushio paused on his way out of the kitchen. "Shopping?" he quirked a brow. Tahno smirked.

"Yeah. I was going to take Korra shopping for some summer solstice clothes. Maybe invite Asami along too." Tahno knew his brother couldn't resist shopping. Especially clothes shopping. Grumbling, Ushio moved back over to the stove and flipped on the burners.

"What do you want?" he ground out, purposefully ignoring Tahno's look of glee.

Ushio was almost done making breakfast when Korra appeared, looking a little less tired but still haunted by that nightmare. She had started crying again in the bathroom, hence the somewhat puffy eyes. Tahno stood up, pulling out her seat for her. She mumbled thanks, rubbing her face lightly as she sat down. "I thought maybe we could go shopping. You need something for the summer solstice." When he really didn't get much of a response, he added, "You and Asami can buy yourselves something nice. Ushio will pay since he makes a good bit of money."

Ushio dropped a dish in the sink, glaring heatedly at Tahno. "I am not buying any of you anything! I haven't been working as much lately, so I don't have that much to give anyways." Korra glanced over at him, looking a little surprised.

"You actually work? I thought you sat around eating chocolates all day." A smirk crossed her lips and Tahno breathed a slight sigh of relief, glad to see that she seemed to be snapping out of whatever funk that nightmare put her in.

"Believe me, I would love nothing more than to sit around and play the bored housewife all day. But yes, I work so I wouldn't mooch off the money our parents left us." He glared pointedly at Tahno, who went back to eating his breakfast.

"What kind of job do you have?" Korra quirked a brow. "Let me guess, manicurist?" she teased. Hell, he was always filing her nails, so it didn't seem that farfetched.

"He's a prostitute." Tahno supplied and Korra spit out her juice, coughing hard. Tahno hit her on the back and she waved him off, managing to clear her throat. Ushio rolled his eyes, silently glad she suffered a little.

"I am not a prostitute. I am a professional escort." Ushio went back to washing the dishes.

"That's the same thing, isn't it?" Korra questioned, still trying to get over the surprise. Granted, it did make some sense. He was handsome enough and he obviously knew his way around pleasuring a person according to Asami. But still. She always imagined prostitutes as low lifes who couldn't afford to do anything else.

"Let me educate you little girl," Ushio turned around, crossing his arms and giving her a dark glare that had her shrinking back just a bit. "I don't get paid just to have sex. In fact, I get paid mostly to show up and look pretty and entertain. I can talk about anything in the world: current events, history, literature. You name it, I can talk about it. I know how to play several instruments and I can do an entire tea ceremony with my eyes closed. The best part about it, I can get paid anywhere from thirty-seven hundred to seventy-five hundred yuan /per hour/. If they want sex, it costs more, starting at three hundred yuan for a simple make out session on up. Not to mention tips and gifts. I've had people buy me expensive watches, clothes, and even once a racehorse. So, next time you want to associate the word escort with prostitute, you better think about it before saying anything."

Korra sat there, silently stunned. Not only did his voice sound heated, but he sounded sincerely offended and maybe even a little hurt. Korra went back to her breakfast. "So, uh." She started. "What got you into the pros- escorting business?" Ushio turned around and went back to washing the dishes.

"People love a pretty face. I originally started out in the modeling career, but it's a lot harder to be a model than it looks. I was approached by an older woman looking for a companion without the commitment. She offered to pay me to take her to social functions and basically be her arm candy. She is currently my boss now. I am one of the best escorts in the demonic world and often requested. She's paid for me to go to classes and attend university with the understanding that I would achieve nothing less than perfect scores. I've spent countless hours agonizing over tea sets and had to get treated for calloused fingers while playing the pipa." He came over with a cup of coffee and settled down at the table with them, staring into the dark liquid. "I've done things I'm not proud of, but I did whatever it took to make money and support my family."

_"Here's your assignment."_

_Ushio glanced down at the folder in his lap. He leaned back into the leather sofa, flipping it open and briefing over the profile. "Zhou Jin. Older businessman. Widower. Favorite topics include agriculture and drama. Favorite tea is jasmine. Looking for a companion to attend formal business dinner." Ushio flipped the cover close. "Sounds easy enough." He tilted his head up to look at his boss._

_"He enjoys drinking very much, so just keep an eye on him. If he gets too handsy –"_

_"Politely remind him to cease unless he wishes to pay extra." Ushio drawled out. The woman smiled._

_"He'll be coming by at six o'clock sharp to pick you up. Your clothes have already been laid out." Ushio nodded at her words, getting up and stretching. He needed to shower off real quick and then get started on his hair._

_Ushio could practically feel his 'date' glowing with pride as they walked side by side into the somewhat crowded reception area of the hotel. Women stared with obvious desire while men glared with jealousy. His date kept a firm grip on his arm, stopping him here and there to introduce him to important figures. Ushio smiled and bowed when appropriate, joining in the soft laughter as someone told a joke. He slipped into conversation about a new play from the theater that was receiving rave reviews. As they flitted off to another spot, Jin glanced at him, his old eyes sparkling. "You make a man feel twenty years younger!" he declared, resting a hand on Ushio's shoulder._

_"I aim to make every experience a pleasure." Ushio murmured, grabbing two glasses of wine and handing one to Jin. Jin smiled, tipping his glass to Ushio, who returned the motion. One glass became two, and two became four, and by the time the evening started drawing to a close, Jin had almost eight glasses in him. His eyes were glazed over and cheeks flushed from laughing and generally enjoying himself at the party. As the room began to thin out, Jin turned to him._

_"I haven't had this much fun since my wife died." The man became quiet and Ushio frowned._

_"I apologize. I did not mean to make you upset."_

_The man smiled fondly at him. "You did no such thing." He leaned a little closer. "I was wondering, if you could give an old man your company for a little longer. I haven't felt a woman's touch in years, and I know as an incubus, you could give me what I want."_

_Ushio tilted his head. "Do you know my rate for those services? They aren't included in the usual fee." He reminded him gently. Jin pulled out a nice roll of paper yuans and Ushio thumbed through them quickly before staring back at the man. "What are you looking for?" The man pulled out a photograph of a rather attractive young woman._

_"I want her just like this."_

_"As you wish." Ushio pocketed the bills and the two headed into the lobby to rent a room. The hostess gave them an odd look, but she dare not say anything when Ushio shot her a silencing glare. A few moments later, they were entering a plush room. The man immediately went to work on his clothes while Ushio stepped into the bathroom. It was nice to be able to detach one's self emotionally. Made him so much better at his job._

_A few seconds later, the woman from the picture emerged from the bathroom, looking rather seductive in a hastily shifted nightie. Tears came to the older man's eyes and Ushio expected him to want sex immediately. But rather, the man just held him in his arms, savoring the touch. "I didn't get to hold her before she passed away." Ushio simply stared ahead, letting him hold him to his heart's content. After a second, Jin tilted his head up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you think I dishonor her like this?" he asked softly._

_"No." Ushio's voice was honest. "It would be more of a dishonor to have me in my original form." As if he was really going to say yes. That would only upset his client._

_Rule one of escorting: never upset the client._

_Jin smiled and whispered, "thank you" before pressing his lips against Ushio's._

Korra side eyed Tahno, who openly stared at Ushio. Ushio seemed to be fading in and out of some sort of memory. Finally, Tahno leaned over to Korra and whispered, "Let's steal his wallet and go shopping."

"I heard that." A growl made him freeze, Ushio's dark stare pinning him. "You two finish up the dishes while I get ready. And then we'll go shopping." He stood up, stalking back to his room. Korra grinned at Tahno.

"I need to call Asami and brush my teeth." She kissed him on the cheek, making his stomach flip. Before he realized it, she left him alone with a pile of dishes still in the sink.

"Damn it!"

—-

Amon let his finger dip into the dark bowl of water, watching as the ripples brought images to life. There was the girl, laughing with another female. Hiroshi Sato's daughter if he wasn't mistaken. They were comparing yukatas while those two incubi looked on with bored faces. He ground his teeth at joyful faces. He swiped at the water with his palm, the water going dark again. He leaned over the bowl, staring at the reflection his white mask. The two eye socks began to glow red, a top and bottom row of fangs appearing below.

"Son." The deep voice growled.

"Father." Amon answered, keeping his voice neutral.

"Have your efforts slowed? Did you forget that I suffer each waking moment in these eternal fires?" The voice boomed and Amon stepped back as flames burst from the waters.

"Of course not father. You know I suffer with you." Amon looked away. "I apologize that things have been slow. I am working as hard and as fast as possible." He paused. "I think the girl will have to be taken with force. She has been seduced away by an incubus-"

"I KNOW VERY WELL WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED! I MAY BE TRAPPED, BUT WORD TRAVELS FAST!" The bowl shook with the anger of his father. Flames licked along the surface of the water, burning bright white for a second before settling down. "I do not care how you do things, as long as they are done. I refuse to wait another year to be freed – I have already waited too long, thanks to your laziness." The words were spat.

"Yes father. I have been a failure as a son." Amon bowed his head, shame seeping over him.

"You are not a failure yet. Should the summer solstice pass and I am not freed, then you shall be a failure and when I am released by a more competent mind, I will destroy you." The threat hung heavy in the air. The eyes and teeth faded and Amon slumped against the wall, sliding down until he hit the floor. A gentle knock on the door made him look up. Bolin poked his head in.

"Everything all right?" He asked, going over to sit down beside Amon. The man may not be his real father, but he had always been there for him and his brother, keeping them off the streets. Amon smiled slightly behind his mask, ruffling his hair lightly. While Mako tended to be more moody and secretive, Bolin often openly expressed himself and showed affection.

"Yeah." He glanced at the bowl before turning his attention back to Bolin. Bolin seemed worried about something himself. Deciding that he had spent enough time in this room and that Bolin obviously wanted to talk, he gently wrapped an arm around Bolin and escorted him out, locking the door behind him. "What's going on Bo?" he asked softly. Bolin fidgeted.

"I'm afraid things won't go as planned." He murmured softly. Amon didn't dare reveal that he held the same worries. "I'm afraid that we'll be failures. That we'll fail you." Oh spirits, he just had this conversation not two minutes ago. Except he was in Bolin's position. They settled down at the kitchen table, Bolin picking at placemat.

"You're never a failure." Amon assured him. Even if they did fail. Sure, he got pissed at Mako when he had screwed up with Ushio. But that was different. Mako had almost revealed their entire operation. Not to mention, thanks to their little fight, the demonic officials were watching him and Bolin's every move more closely than ever. Bolin looked up at him with timid eyes. It hurt a little to see those green eyes so consumed with fear. He would rather see the happy-go-lucky green eyes. Even as a demon Bolin always saw the positives of life, despite his biological parents being locked up in prison. Amon tended to favor the younger demon over his brother who seemed to be constantly brooding and sulking.

"What if things don't go as planned though?" Bolin insisted. Amon sighed.

"If things don't go as planned, I'm not sure what will happen." He lied. "We'll figure something out. Your parents won't stay locked up forever, and you'll get back to your demonic forms eventually. I promise." Bolin managed to give a smile and Amon found himself smiling too despite his mask's mouth remaining neutral.

—-

Tahno shifted, glancing at the watch on his wrist, an impatient huff escaping his mouth.

"Honestly Korra, how long does it take to try on a yukata and decide if you like it!" He called out, banging on the changing stall.

"Shut up! I'm almost done!" She yelled back. He pouted, stepping back as she flung open the door. The pout instantly disappeared, his eyes eagerly eating up her delicious form. The yukata accented her curves just right, the blue hues bringing out her eyes. She smirked, walking up to him and pushing his jaw up. He didn't even realize it had dropped. "What do you think?" she purred, trailing her fingers down his jaw line.

"I think it would look better on the floor." Tahno kicked into gear, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back into the changing stall, flicking the lock so they could have some privacy. His lips attacked hers, tongue pushing in. She met back with equal force, her tongue curling around his, her fingers spearing through his hair and curling tight, keeping his head close. He ignored the stinging pain, too busy trying to get his tongue as far into her mouth as he could. His hands smoothed over her chest, cupping her breasts beneath the soft fabric and squeezing them tenderly, as if he were physically saying that he missed them. His hands began to work at the outfit, making sure not to tear the fabric. When his skin hit hers, they both shuddered, breaking a part to catch their breaths. He bent down, tongue licking up to her ear where his lips attached and teeth tugged at her ear lobe, making her arch into him. He had her pinned against the wall now, one leg sliding up in between hers, making the loosened fabric bunch around her thighs. When he pushed enough of the yukata away, he tugged the cup of her bra down, fingers gently pinching and twisting her nipple.

"Spirits Tahno, you sure are excited." Korra let out a throaty laugh, lifting her hips so he could push the bottom of the yukata up to her hips.

"I've been starved for sex, even in this human body." He growled, nipping down her throat. She let out a cry as his tongue flicked across her hardened nipple. "And seeing you look so gorgeous made me /ravenous/." He sucked in her nipple, teeth scraping against it, making her shiver in his arms. He could feel heat pulsing from her as she pressed flush against his knee, rubbing along him sensually. He thought back to last night and a groan left him. "I would take you right now if I could." He told her, the hand resting on her hip moving to tug at her underwear. "Hard and fast. And then nice and slow. Then hard and fast again, repeating over and over again until you couldn't walk." His fingers slipped underneath the elastic band, hissing at the wet heat that coated his fingers immediately. He slipped them between her folds, brushing against her clit and making her buck in his arms. "I would have you screaming my name so that the entire store knew what was going on."

Korra bit down hard on her cheek, nostrils flaring as she fought to control herself. His fingers were working their magic though, tweaking and rubbing her most sensitive spot. Her head tilted back, sweat building up on her forehead and dampening her hair. The tiny space became unbearably hot like the inside of her body. His fingers hooked and slipped along her entrance, pushing up and in. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the feeling of those smooth digits caressing and stroking her inner walls, finding a spot that made her toes curl.

"T-Tahno…" she panted. He looked up at her, tongue still swirling along her nipple. His eyes glowed, a purely sinful smirk on his lips. A third finger filled her up, thumb circling her clit tightly as he thrust his fingers in as deep as he could get them. He lifted his head so their lips could meld again. Teeth knocked together as she became more desperate for release. He could tell she was getting close, the way her body trembled around his. He worked his fingers around, finding a soft spot inside of her and massaging it firmly.

When she came, he swallowed her cry with his lips, feeling pure satisfaction wash over him. She spasmed in his arms before her fingers became limp in his hair and her body limp in his hands. He gently removed his fingers, breaking away with her so he could lick them clean. She bit down on her lip, eyes heated as she watched him enjoy his treat. He sucked in all three fingers, eyes rolling at the taste. She fanned herself lightly, feeling her body tingle when he released his fingers with a slight /pop!/. "I'll be waiting for you outside." He purred, turning around and leaving the dressing room. Korra collapsed into the small seat, needing to catch her breath before she could go anywhere else.

Upon leaving the dressing room, Korra found Asami standing there with an all knowing grin. Korra blushed, hiding behind a couple of loose strands of hair. Asami elbowed her in the side as they walked to the front of the store, where Tahno and Ushio stood, waiting to make their purchases. "Look at you, getting some in the dressing room. A lot of women fantasize about that." Asami whispered into Korra's ear, making the other blush even more.

"Shut up," Korra hissed, though she couldn't keep the grin off her face. The cashier glanced between the four of them but didn't say anything other than, "Will this be it today?" Korra nodded, handing over the dress and hoping the woman couldn't smell anything. The woman quickly bagged everything and Ushio handed over some money, looking a little pissed as he did so. Asami kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Ushio." She giggled, making him grumble. Korra snickered softly under her breath.

Korra hooked her arm with Asami's, both of them leaving the boys behind. "So, how did you manage to sweet talk Ushio into buying us things?" Korra asked.

"I promised to model some lingerie for him tonight."

"You two are really hitting it off." Korra noted. Asami shrugged.

"I suppose. I think he's still looking for a brief fling and to be honest, I could use a little excitement in my life."

Korra stopped Asami. "Now listen, don't be getting into 'flings' just to have some excitement. He's definitely a heartbreaker, but I think he could use a little taste of his own medicine."

"So…you want me to break his heart?" Asami asked, looking a little confused.

Korra thought over her words. "Not necessarily, but maybe just show him who the boss is. He needs to be taken down a couple of pegs." She smirked and Asami smirked with her.

"Oh don't worry. I purchased a pair of handcuffs with his name on it." She winked, making Korra gag dramatically.

"That was way more than I needed to know!" Korra exclaimed, both of them bursting into laughter. Tahno and Ushio exchanged looks, as if trying to figure out what was so funny. That caused Korra and Asami to laugh even harder, hurrying on ahead to the food court.

—-

After a quick feeding, Vinh had enough energy to get up and get out of the house. Luckily Felix didn't appear. Vinh didn't know if he could face the little imp after their earlier encounter. So he got on his motorcycle and go for a ride and let the air clear his head. He rode around for a good thirty minutes, traveling down a path behind the manor and into the thick trees. When he came to a clearing, a small shrine temple stood there, looking still brand new. Ushio always made sure it was in perfect condition. He put the kickstand down, pulling his leather jacket close as a small wind picked up, thunder rumbling overhead. Right as he stepped under the roof, the bottom let out, the raindrops pounding against the tiles above. He knelt down before the large and intricate shrine, lighting up some incense. Guilt overwhelmed him for just a second.

Vinh didn't enjoy coming to the shrine. He didn't like having to face the fact that his parents were still dead. Sometimes he liked to fool himself that they weren't dead, just gone on a business trip. The same way he liked to fool himself that Naomi wasn't dead. Only just sleeping and he was patiently waiting for her to wake up.

Of course, reality always came crashing down like the rain.

"Hey mom, dad. Uh, apologies for not coming sooner. Things have been busy, you know?" Oh spirits, making excuses to his deceased parents. How embarrassing.

"Anyways, I thought I would drop by and check in. I know Ushio probably keeps you plenty company, but that's because he hardly gets out of the house, the lazy bastard." Vinh chuckled weakly, rubbing his face. "Listen, I just wish you guys were here right now. Tahno's really growing up. I'm proud of him. I think you'd be proud of him. Of course, he's still idiotic as ever. I think it's all the chemicals he puts in his hair. But he's found himself a girl. A real nice girl. Kinda like Naomi." His voice trembled.

"Speaking of Naomi, I hope you guys see her a lot, and keep her company. I know that you two loved her and were sure that she'd be the mother of my children. We would have made some beautiful kids with our genes combined. You two would be the envy of all the grandparents with such great looking grandkids." He ran a few fingers through his hair, sucking in a deep breath.

"I also wanted to apologize for not turning out better. I wish I had done more, tried to achieve more. I know you always had high hopes for me dad, and even though you never showed it, I knew you were always disappointed that I didn't become as ambitious as Ushio. Being the firstborn, I should have achieved greatness by now. Look at me. I'm a personal trainer at a gym. Big fucking deal. Oops, sorry mom." Good thing she wasn't here right now or else she might have washed out his mouth with soap. "I'm sorry that I haven't carried the family name to greatness. But to be honest, I don't think I could have done a better job than you two. I think you made the bar too high." He joked, but it sounded lame even to his ears. "I'm not going to bother you anymore, but I just wanted to pop in and say hi and apologize. I'll try not to sulk in my pity for too long." He stood up, brushing off his pants lightly.

After reciting a quick prayer of peace for his parents' spirits, he stepped back out into the rain. He stood there for a few moments, letting the cleansing water wash over him.

At least now nobody would know that he had been crying.

—-

"Ugh, I think I ate too much." Korra groaned, flopping down onto the expensive couch in Asami's living room. Tahno plopped down beside her.

"Serves you right. You stole all my noodles." He grumbled. She gave him a pouty lip.

"But they were sooooo good! And you weren't going to finish them!" she poked him in the belly. Asami and Ushio shook their heads.

"You did eat a lot Korra. You should really watch your intake." Asami chuckled, turning on the radio, letting some soft music fill the room. Ushio settled in a chair, eyes closing as the classical tune seeped into his body.

"I'm a growing girl." Korra sulked, rubbing her belly lightly.

"Growing girl, puh-lease. The only thing that's growing on you is that ass of yours!" Tahno snorted at his own joke. Korra flicked him upside the head.

"Asami, do you have any wine in your kitchen?" Eager to get out of the room in hopes of giving the two some alone time, Ushio made an excuse of wanting something to drink. Asami nodded and he got up. "Please, lead the way." She seemed surprised that he would go with her, but she didn't mind at all. They disappeared out of the room and Korra nudged Tahno.

"Think they're gonna do it in the kitchen?" she grinned. Tahno made a gagging noise.

"I hope not." He paused. "Hey, this is my favorite song." He hopped up and pulled her into his arms, sweeping her around in a wide circle. She clung to him, laughing lightly as they spun around.

"This isn't dancing! It's just spinning!" she told him, trying to get him to slow down.

"Spinning can be dancing if you do it the right way!" Tahno informed her, one hand at her hip and the other linking with her fingers. He dipped her down, loving the way her eyes lit up.

"Well don't spin me too much or else I might puke!"

"You puke on me and I will drop you without a moment's hesitation." His voice sounded grave despite the twinkling in his eyes.

"Well then sit me back down." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved back over to the sofa, but instead of sitting her down, he lay across the cushions and draped her on top of him. She snuggled up close, head resting on his heart, enjoying his fingers running through her hair.

"Tahno."

"Yes Korra?"

"Are you going to stay human forever just to be with me?" Sleepiness coated her voice.

"Do you want me to?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer for a long while.

Finally, "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Then I'll stay human forever for you," he promised softly, eyes closing as he heard her start to snore. If it meant giving up his incubus powers just to be with her, then he would gladly sign everything away. Her warmth settled over him, making him feel cozy and content. It didn't take long before he too drifted off, arms curled tight around her.


	21. Filler: Friend

Characters: Felix and Ushio

Rating: PG

A/N: So this more or less is the beginning of Ushio and Felix's friendship, cause even though it doesn't seem like it in the series, they are best of buds. and precious precious babies! Also, this is really the first appearance of Tahno, Vinh, and Ushio's parents, Shinju and Rabi!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ushio did not have friends.

Friends were for the weak, for those who could not depend on themselves.

This sort of thinking concerned Shinju, especially during the night before her youngest son started junior high school. Kids at that age were cruel and while Ushio managed relatively fine in elementary school, she worried that perhaps his…picky tendencies…would have him shunned by the student population. She could care less if others liked or disliked her son, but she knew he would be entering that fragile stage of pre-pubscent hood where kids actually started caring about what others thought.

Not that there was anything physically to dislike about Ushio. He was a beautiful child, head full of curls and a bone structure that could make a goddess weep. His personality though left some to be desired. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out how he got his attitude. She supposed it came with the titles their family touted. Images of Ushio bossing around the other children on the playground came to mind and she shuddered faintly.

"Jujubes, you're still awake?" Her husband's sleepy voice made her look over. Rabi looked at her, eyes full of sleep. It was the middle of the night after all. Selectively ignoring the fact that her husband had once again called her Jujubes, she rolled over and curled close to him.

"I'm worried about Ushio." She frowned, fingers tracing along his chest. "That he won't make any friends at school."

Rabi smiled slightly at his wife's worried face. She seemed more anxious about Ushio's first day of school than Ushio probably was.

"I'm sure he'll make some friends. Junior high is much different than elementary. It's a time of social blossoming."

"But Ushio's so tiny. Vinh had already sprouted up by the time he got to junior high. He'll be picked on." She pouted and Rabi ran his thumb over her lower lip.

"Ushio can take care of himself. He's never let his stature get in the way before." He assured her. Shinju let out a sigh.

"I suppose." she closed her eyes. "I really hope that he makes friends this time around." She smiled faintly as Rabi's warmth engulfed her.

"I'm sure he'll make more friends than he can keep up with." He kissed her head gently. "Now get to sleep." He murmured.

—

Junior high was living hell.

Felix stood in the mirror, trying to towel off his hair. Good thing his mother packed him some clothes to change into. It wasn't even lunch time and already he had had two swirlies, an atomic wedgie, and his lunch money stolen. Not to mention the stares and laughter that accompanied him where ever he went. Being an imp meant that he was low on the pecking order.

Everyone bullied him.

Even the instructors seemed to hold some disgust over having him in their class.

He guessed that on top of being an imp, coming from a middle class background certainly didn't help. Most of these kids came from wealthier families. Only reason he managed to get in was connections from his uncle.

He picked up his glasses, frowning at the cracked lenses. His mother would be upset. He put them back on his face and picked up his books and papers, shuffling out of the bathroom with the heavy load. He moved to his locker and opened it up. A bucket of rotten fish spilled out from his locker and chuckles echoed around him.

Correction.

Junior high school couldn't be hell.

Because hell surely wasn't as bad as this.

—

When the kitchen door open, Rabi dropped the dishes in the sink to soak and turned around, a large smile on his face. Ushio stalked in, a scowl on his face. Rabi's smile fell and he instantly picked up Ushio's bag from the floor as he settled himself at the table, reaching for a plate of cookies.

"So…how was your first day of school?" Rabi asked, sitting down at the table with his youngest. Ushio bit into a cookie, contemplating his answer.

"I hate school. I'm not going to go." Ushio finally responded. Rabi blinked.

"What happened?"

"Everyone thinks they're better than me." Ushio sounded truly offended. "Some guys made fun of my hair style and girls were laughing at how short my horns are." Ushio glared heatedly at the cookies and Rabi was afraid for a second that he would burn the cookies. "And the teachers. They think that they know everything. They're rather stupid. Vinh could do a better job teaching me, and we all know that Vinh isn't the brightest star in the sky."

"Oh, don't talk so bad about your brother like that." Rabi chided him gently. Ushio shrugged, finishing off the cookie. "I'm sure it was just first day craziness. I'm sure by the end of the week you'll be fitting right in."

"Fit in with those losers?" Ushio scoffed. "There's a better chance of Vinh learning how to count without using his fingers."

Rabi rubbed his forehead.

It was going to be a long week.

—

By the time Friday rolled around, Ushio was secretly plotting the demise of all the students and faculty. The merciless teasing only intensified. Whispers followed him where ever he went, people knocked over his lunch trays, and he even had the unfortunate incident of someone sticking gum into his hair during class.

He cried while his mother cut it.

He sat at the breakfast table, poking around on his plate. He had no desire to eat. Shinju glanced worriedly at Rabi, who frowned. No matter how much they tried to talk to him, Ushio simply shut down. Vinh strolled in, fresh from a morning workout. "Good morning all!" He ruffled Ushio's hair as he went, causing the younger to hiss. He kissed his mother on the cheek and playfully punched his dad before sitting down at the table. He looked at Ushio and his smile faded.

"What's wrong little bro? Those kids still harrassing you?"

"How could you tell?" Ushio ground out.

"That scowl on your face."

Shinju shut her eyes. Bless her baby Vinh. Sometimes he just couldn't take a hint.

"You know why they're harrassing you." Vinh started, pointing his spoon at Ushio.

"Please, enlighten me." Ushio drawled. Vinh paused, thinking over the word.

Finally, "It's because you look better than the rest of them."

Ushio quirked a brow.

"Yeah. I used to get harassed in junior high too."

Shinju tilted her head, confusion on her face. Rabi's hand settled on her thigh, squeezing it gently, a signal to keep quiet.

"You? Harassed?" Ushio didn't quite believe his ears. Vinh had been the most popular guy in high school. So why would he be so hated in junior high?

"Yep. They made fun of my hair, made fun of the way I was really bulky. They'd call me muscle freak, the giant, the oaf." He bit into a rice cake. "But that's because they were jealous. You see, when people are jealous of others, they make fun of them. That's their way to disguise their hurt. Those are the type of people you don't want to associate with anyways. So my advice is to ignore them, don't let them know they get up under your skin. They'll leave you alone. And the chicks dig a guy who can rise above petty insults." he nodded sagely. "You'll find that things will change. Plus, a good insult or two doesn't hurt. And we all know you're wicked good at those."

"I am good at insulting people." Ushio murmured. He nodded. "I will do that then!" He hopped out of his chair and moved past his brother. He paused. "I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought you were." He smirked, grabbing his bag so he could head out and catch the bus. When the kitchen door closed, Shinju turned to Vinh.

"But you were never bullied in junior high." she questioned. Vinh gave a tiny smile.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." he chuckled.

—-

By the end of the next week, Vinh's advice seemed to work. The taunts slowly faded and admirers were gained. But Ushio noticed that those taunts were being directed somewhere else.

Or rather towards someone else.

Namely a little imp named Felix. Ushio didn't know much about him. Only that he came from a middle class family with no significant family (though his uncle was rumored to be a rather powerful member of a demonic mafia). At first, the thought didn't bother him that much, but he became increasingly aware of the problem as time went by.

As he walked onto the play yard to go home, a sudden commotion caught Ushio's attention. He hurried over, seeing a group of boys surrounding something. They were yelling, fists tightening. Ushio peeked through the space and saw that it was that little imp, Felix. He was laying on the ground, glasses knocked off and hand raised up to protect his head. Ushio wasn't sure about the situation, but he knew that if something didn't happen, the situation would become violent. The thought of this little imp, who was most likely innocent of any wrong doing, being bullied made Ushio hot.

Ushio may have been a bully himself in previous situations, he never bullied the weak and defenseless.

That was simply unacceptable.

"Hey!" Ushio called out, effectively diverting the attention.

"What do you want, you little brat?" A boy spat at him. Ushio raised his lip.

"Pick on someone you're own size." He demanded. The group turned to him.

"Like you?" The boy smirked and Ushio tilted his chin.

"If you think you can take me peasant."

Felix slowly lowered his arm, blinking when he realized that the attention was no longer on him. Instead, the oldest one who had pushed him anyways was engaged with what looked like that incubus kid. The two were wrestling on the ground and he watched in amazement as Ushio managed to get the other in a strong headlock, effectively cutting off his air. He scrambled up, wanting to help the other but knowing he couldn't do much, he ran off into the school to grab a teacher.

A few seconds later, the scuffling boys were pulled off each other by two teachers and promptly escorted into the building. Felix went as well (he was sure the teachers would try to blame him for the entire incident). They were put in seats outside the principal's office while their parents were summoned. Felix looked over at Ushio, who had a bleeding lip and bruised eye.

"Thanks." Felix said quietly. Ushio glanced over at him.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me." Felix shifted uncomfortably, looking away. "My name's Felix."

"I'm Ushio." The two looked back ahead at the wall in front of them.

"Why did you do it?" Felix asked.

Ushio sighed. "Do you always ask this many questions?" Felix blushed and looked down. "Because you don't deserve to be bullied because you're an imp. It's cowardly to pick on the weak anyways. My father says that the weak have to be protected."

"I'm not weak." Felix protested softly. Ushio raised a brow. Felix felt a small smile trembling on his lips. "Thanks anyways."

"Whatever."

A few seconds later, Ushio's parents and Felix's parents showed up. The other boy's parents couldn't be reached and he was simply sent home with a note. Felix's mother rushed over to Felix, grabbing hold of him and pulling him close, telling him how upset she was that he had been hurt. Felix struggled in her grasp, embarrassment flooding him. He looked over and a laugh escaped at the image of Ushio's own mother holding him tight, licking her thumb and wiping the smudges off of his cheek. The principal came out and addressed the parents.

"Your son," He looked at Ushio's parents. "Was caught fighting with another boy."

Shinju looked at Ushio. "Why were you fighting?" She asked softly.

Ushio looked over at Felix. "Because they were about to beat him. I couldn't let that happen." Ushio's parents looked at each other before glancing at Felix's parents, who looked rather stunned as well. Rabi and Shinju stood up, Rabi placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We'll make sure to discipline him appropriately." He nodded gravely and Ushio frowned, not liking his father's serious tone. A serious tone meant serious business. He knew that imps and other demon classes never got along well but his father had never done anything unkind to an imp. The principal nodded and glared half heartedly at Felix and his parents. Without another word, he disappeared back into his office.

The group made their way outside, though Ushio noticed that his father kept staring over at Felix's dad, like he was trying to place his face with a name. Finally, Felix's mother stopped them and stepped forward, holding her hand out in offering. "I'm Mikiko, and this is my husband Zev. I wanted to thank you." A sweet smile came across her face. "No one's really stood up for our boy. You've raised a fine son." Shinju smiled proudly, taking her hand and gripping it firmly.

"We've always taught him to do what's right. I hope next time we can meet under happier circumstances?" She suggested. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Shinju, and this is my husband, Rabi." She gestured to Rabi, who's face suddenly lit up. Rabi stepped over and bear hugged Zev, making the other man's eyes widen and struggle lightly.

"ZEV!" He yelled happily.

"Rabbit?" Zev stated cautiously, hope coming into his eyes.

"Aw man, don't call me that!" Rabi laughed and Zev embraced him back tightly. Mikiko and Shinju looked at each other, confusion in their faces. Rabi turned around, hooking an arm around Zev's neck. "This is my old college buddy! Spirits, we had some great times together!" Zev wrapped his arm around Rabi's waist.

"Ah man, we sure did. Spirits, you look great!"

"You too!"

While the two men engaged in memories gone past with their wives watching on in some amusement, Ushio and Felix untangled themselves from the group and wandered off a little ways. Felix kicked at the dirt and Ushio pocketed his hands. "So. Uh…" Ushio started off, feeling a little unsure of himself.

"You wanna be friends?" Felix blurted out. Felix immediately looked down, face flushing. "I mean, if you want. I just figured that since our parents know each other, then they'll want to hang out. And my mom says that I need more friends."

"Yeah, my mom says I need more friends too. Hey, you're really good at math, aren't you?" Ushio asked.

"Uh, I guess." Felix scratched the back of his head.

"How about this, we can be friends with benefits. I think that's what my brother calls it with his lady friends that help him with stuff. Anyways, you can help me do math and I'll beat any one up who tries to hurt you." Ushio held out his hand. Felix tentatively took his, his grip tightening. A smile came across his face.

"Cool." He paused. "So, uh, you wanna come over one afternoon?"

"Sure. I always want to get away from my annoying brother. And you can come over too. We have a lot to do at our house. And my dad makes some awesome rice cakes."

"Really? I love rice cakes!"

"Me too. I could eat them all the time."

—-

Ushio sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the picture frame in his hands. Felix's mother had taken this when he had come over one afternoon. Felix had been awkward and embarrassed and of course, Ushio knew how to work a camera. A faint smile touched his face at the memory.

"Hey Ushio, I brought your music player. I put some songs on there that you might like too." Felix knocked on his door, pushing up his glasses. A groan left his lips. "Aw, you don't still have that picture do you?" He settled beside Ushio, leaning against him lightly as he studied the picture. "I was such a dork."

"Was? You still are." Ushio smirked, nudging his friend lightly. Felix grinned.

"And you're still stuck up." He ribbed Ushio lightly.

"Never said I wasn't." Ushio put the picture frame back on his nightstand. Right by the picture of his parents and his brothers.

"Hey, my mom sent some rice cakes with me. You want some?" Felix asked softly. Ushio smiled.

"Yeah. You know I love rice cakes."

Mikiko's rice cakes would never be as good as his father's rice cakes.

But they were made with love and that was good enough for him.


	22. For my most precious Deb!

**Please Read**

Hey precious readers!

Since this is Deb's most precious brainchild, I would really appreciate it if you would go by and drop her some love and thank her for helping out with so much! She helps out a lot in the plotting and this story wouldn't even /exist/ without her.

So go flood her inbox with love!

lemonorangelime at tumblr dot com

and ~awitan on fanfiction

and awitan at deviantart dot com

she even has a store!

lemonboba at storenvy dot com (i would totally buy her out if i had monies ;_;)


	23. Filler: Lost and Found

Characters: Tahno / Reina

Rating: PG13 for swear words

A/N: sorry that this isn't a full chapter, but 1) i've been wayyyyy too tired to churn out a full chapter and 2) i think that fillers are just as important as full chapters because it allows a better look into the characters. but mostly number one haha

Tahno's probably about five or six at the time, about four to five months after the death of his parents. Reina's (a succubus OC) around the same age. Cutie pie Reina by yokokins at tumblr [check her out!] !

and a very special thank you to Deb [lemonorangelime at tumblr], who lets me rip out her heart a lot. You do so much for me and you are just so awesome i feel like i can't tell you that enough!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tahno pulled the blanket over his head as he could hear things shattering downstairs, his brothers' voices clear in his ears.

"USHIO! STOP DESTROYING EVERYTHING! YOU'RE GONNA SCARE TAHNO!"

"GOOD! I HOPE THE LITTLE BRAT RUNS AWAY SO I DON'T EVER HAVE TO SEE HIS FUCKING FACE AGAIN! IT'S HIS FAULT MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD! I KNOW IT IS!"

Tahno shut his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks.

If only mother and father were here.

But they were gone, and Vinh never told him when they would be back. Tahno didn't understand. Why didn't they go look for their parents? It was obvious they needed them. Perhaps they got lost coming back home from the tea house they liked to frequent. He winced as something shattered, followed by the heavy slam of a bedroom door down the hallway. He could hear Vinh cursing to himself, no doubt as he picked up the shattered pieces of a vase.

Tahno pulled off his blankets, refusing to wait around for his brothers to do something. He scurried over to his closet and pulled on a coat over his pajamas, not wanting to get cold in the fall air. He went over to his window and looked down, frowning at the height. Okay. Maybe jumping from a two story window wasn't the best idea. He crept over to his door and slowly peered out into the hallway. Empty. Good.

He hurried into the hall and hid behind the stair banister, peeking down between the bars, watching as Vinh finished scooping all the pieces of a purple vase together, picking up the flowers inside as well. He frowned at the sad look on his brother's face. Ever since their parents left, he seemed in a perpetual state of sorrow. Sometimes he could even hear him crying out some girl's name in his sleep. But, he was used to that, so he never paid his brother's nighttime ramblings any heed. He jerked away from the banister when Vinh started to come up the stairs and he rushed into a closet, hiding himself in there. Vinh paused as he came by but kept going until he got to his room, barely closing his own door. Tahno let out a breath of relief and darted out.

He rushed down the stairs, going through the kitchen. He grabbed his boots and tugged them on before wrapping his coat tightly around him, looking at the kitchen door with determination in his eyes.

He was going to bring his parents back and reunite their family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tahno didn't realize how far the tea house was until he pretty well collapsed at the front door of it. He stared up at the beautiful sign reading "Fayun Tea House". This had to be it.

He wasn't going looking for another one.

The Tea House looked simply stunning from the outside, though he supposed it had to match the nice hotel it was attached to. He opened the door, a tingling bell announcing his arrival.

"Welcome to Fayun Tea House!" A girl, probably about his own age, popped out from behind a counter and Tahno stumbled back, taken aback by the sudden appearance. She stood no higher than him but her hair looked impossibly long, dragging on the floor. He took a double take, considering it looked like she had four horns. But rather, she just had two pink ones while her hair was shaped like them. She bowed deep, almost stumbling over her robe folds. "I'm Reina, and I'm going to be your hostess tonight!"

A laugh distracted them both as a lovely woman appeared. "Reina, you know you're not old enough to be a hostess yet." She patted the little girl on the head gently. The little girl gave a pout. "But you can still help me." She assured her before bending down to look at Tahno. "Where are your parents?" she asked, looking around. Tahno straightened himself, trying to look dignified with his short stature.

"That's why I'm here. I'm looking for my mom and dad. They left some time ago, and I am afraid they got lost on the way home. My brothers and I miss them very much." Tahno looked down, picking at his coat. Something flashed across the woman's eyes before a kind smile appeared.

"Reina, why don't you show our very special guest to a special table." Reina's eyes lit up and she grabbed Tahno's wrist and pulled him along to a kid sized table where Reina liked to practice her tea ceremony. She pushed Tahno down into a seat and set up her set, a serious expression coming across her face. Trusting her daughter with hot water, her mother helped her set up before excusing herself to go get them some treats.

Tahno watched for a second before turning back to Reina. "What's your name?" he asked. She paused.

"I'm Reina. What's yours?"

"I'm Tahno." He fidgeted lightly. "Do you think your mom might know where my parents are?" he asked, becoming entranced as Reina went through the motions of her ceremony. Questions burned in his mind and he made note to ask her later, not wanting to ruin her concentration. Her mother came back, setting down a plate of tiny treats.

"Your father had some Nian Gao left over for you to serve." Reina's face lit up and she thanked her mother before the woman left. Tahno frowned.

"I wish I could find my mom and dad. Maybe then my brothers will stop yelling at each other." He murmured, accepting the cup Reina offered. She tilted her head.

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah, two. Do you have a brother?"

She nodded, picking up a treat and taking a bite, wiping at her mouth with her sleeve. "He's gone though."

"Did he get lost too?" Tahno asked. She shook her head.

"No. He died." Tahno quirked a brow. He died? Not quite grasping the concept, Tahno posed another question.

"What do you mean by that?" Tahno didn't understand death. The word was never really mentioned around their home.

"Death is when a person leaves this world and goes to the next." Reina explained. "You can't see or talk to them anymore. Can't touch them either. But you know they're there. Somehow. Their spirit can follow yours. Watch over you."

"Like a guardian spirit?"

"Exactly. A guardian spirit. I know my brother watches over me, even though he's dead. I can feel him watching me from above." She smiled, pointing to the shimmering stars outside.

"Do you think my parents are dead? They haven't been back for a long time." Tahno murmured, staring up at the stars. Reina shrugged.

"I think someone would tell you, wouldn't they?" Tahno pondered her question. Would they? Every time he talked to Vinh, Vinh simply brushed the subject off and assured him that they would be back. Ushio would just glare at him and blame him for everything. Tahno thought back over Ushio's words /mom and dad are dead/.

Sadness bubbled up inside of Tahno at the thought of his parents being dead. He didn't want them to watch over him from the sky. He wanted to be able to hold them and tell them that he loved them. His memories of them seemed so faint, mere blurs. Soft sobs escaped him and he raised his hands up to catch the tears. Reina frowned and left her tea to go around and comfort him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Tahno latched onto her, crying into her shoulder.

He cried for a couple of minutes before the exhaustion started to wear on him. His eyes became heavy and his breathing deepened. Before long, Reina realized Tahno had fallen asleep on her. She gently eased him down onto the mat, looking up as her mother came in. A man walked behind her, worried eyes latching onto Tahno. He looked a little like Tahno, especially with his hair. He came over and bent down, picking Tahno up in his arms. He bowed to the woman.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little brother. I am sorry that your husband had to go so far to fetch me." He murmured softly. Her mother bowed back.

"It was no problem. We are still deeply sorry for your loss Vinh. Your parents were good people and it hurts our hearts to not have them here anymore. Please know that Tahno is welcome any time he wishes to have a companion to play with." She gestured for Reina, who hid behind her, watching Vinh with wide eyes. He was so big and muscly! Vinh smiled lightly down at her and he bowed to her.

"Thank you, Miss Reina, for keeping my brother company. I am in your debt." Reina blushed softly and hid further behind her skirt. Vinh bowed in parting to Reina's father as he came from the kitchen and they both shook hands, smiles passing between them before he left with Tahno snugly in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The walk back home seemed quicker and when he got into the foyer, Ushio stood at the top of the stairs. "Is he okay?" He asked quietly. Vinh did not express his surprise over Ushio asking about Tahno. Instead, he simply nodded. Ushio disappeared back into his room and Vinh sighed. Getting this family back together would take a lot of work, but Vinh was determined to make it work out.

He pulled off Tahno's jacket and shoes and tucked him back into bed. Tahno opened sleepy eyes. "When are mommy and daddy coming home?" he asked softly. Vinh smiled weakly.

"I don't know." he whispered.

"Are they dead?"

Silence hung between them as Vinh tried to figure out how to answer Tahno.

Finally. "Yes."

Tahno stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes. Vinh kissed him on the forehead. A small child should never have that serious of an expression on his face.

"Do you think they're watching over us? In the stars?" Vinh glanced out the window, seeing two stars shining particularly bright.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good. Night Vinh." Tahno turned on his side and Vinh shook his head.

"Night Tahno." He looked back at the window.

"Night mom and dad. We love you."


	24. A Note from Ushio and Vinh

**Anon Comment: Here's a fact: this fic would be so much better if you didn't have your OC's in it. I hate your OC's. I hate the Gary-Stu you call Ushio the very most, but almost none of your OC's are likeable. Hell, I don't even know if this should be filtered as Korra/Tahno because this story has stopped on those two canon characters and their relationships, and started focusing on your OC's. And putting an OC fic in one of the canon character's filters is one of the most annoying, attention hungry things an author could do. Please at least give the canon characters THAT YOU CHOSE TO FILTER THIS FIC WITH more attention in this story. Thank you.**

Ushio looked up boredly from filing his nails as Vinh scratched his head, confusion on his face. "Huh." Vinh murmured. "Well, I thought we were pretty well liked." He pouted softly. Ushio rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Of course we're liked. How could people /not/ like us? We're absolutely perfect. Better than Tahno at least."

Vinh nodded. "This is true. We should address this comment though."

Ushio put down his nail file and stood up, clearing his throat. "Dear anonymous commentator-"

"The commentator put the name 'is'."

"Vinh, shut up." Ushio growled. Vinh stuck his tongue out. "Anyways, dear commentator, since Zury obviously has more important matters to attend to rather than dealing with hate, I will address your concerns. I would like to say that I am sorry that you feel this way and that you believe Zury is an attention hungry author. But I'm not sorry. I find your comment nothing more than annoying chatter of perhaps an attention hungry person who has nothing better to do than sit around and post hate on a story that YOU chose to read."

"Oh come now Ushio, can't you be nicer?" Vinh wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "After all, Zury does appreciate critique and criticism."

"This isn't critique and criticism. This is just being a jerk. I should know."

"This is true. You are an expert on jerkiness." Vinh smirked, earning a smack upside the head from Ushio.

"Besides," Ushio started. "Original characters such as ourselves are important to the story. We help move the plot along. We provide character development. Perhaps you've heard of it, dear anon, since you sound so well educated in fic verse." Ushio drawled, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Because we provide plot and character development, I think it's only fair that we too get our moment in the sun. After all, we are more than just one dimensional background characters. We experience emotions, we have dreams and desires. Many /many/ readers have commented on how Vinh, myself, and all the other original characters feel canon. As for the issue of how I am a 'Gary Stu'-"

"What the hell is a Gary Stu?" Vinh quirked a brow.

"A Gary Stu is a perfect male. He gets all the attention from the ladies."

"Oh. So that makes Tahno, you, and me all Gary Stus!"

"Well put Vinh." Ushio nodded. "Yes, dear anon, if you wish to call myself a Gary Stu, then please go ahead and lump in Tahno with that category. We are perfect. We are fabulous. You jelly?" He smirked.

"Some people just can't handle this much perfection." Vinh grinned.

"Yes. Well in conclusion, dear anon, the bottom line is that if you don't like us, no one is forcing you to read this story. Haters are going to hate and you could use some lessons on how to be polite and respectful to those who work hard on bringing characters such as Tahno, Korra, myself, and everyone else to life. By insulting us, you insult our creator, Deb. And may the spirits have mercy on your soul for that alone. So please, shuffle yourself on along and go find someone else to hate on." Ushio sat back down and picked up his nail file. "I have more important things to do."

"Oh, but if you ever feel the need to comment again, Zury's inbox is always open, here and on tumblr at zuryfics." Vinh smiled. "We hope you have a wonderful day!" He waved goodbye.


	25. Teasers

**I've decided to be really upfront and honest with you guys and let you know that a lot of muse for incubus!tahno has gone down. i'm not abandoning incubus!tahno, but right now, it's been really hard to write for it. so for the moment, i'm going to focus my attention on school and other fandoms (mostly kuroko no basket). I apologize for the delay and hopefully I will put out something finished soon! I love you all and thanks so much for supporting this fanfic!**

**Teaser 1**

"You gonna finish?" Her sleepy voice made him tilt his head up. She sat up on her elbow, her eyes drowsy but her lips turned up in an amused smile. He gave a grin.

"Just thinking about the best way to devour you." He murmured, tongue flicking out to lick at her skin again. He slowly parted her legs, nostrils flaring at the scent of her sex. He pushed his nose into the top of her panties, the damp spot making his shaft stir. Her fingers pushed through his hair and she tugged gently, raising his head.

"Let's make this mutually enjoyable." She suggested. Tahno wanted to tell her that he did get enjoyment out of pleasuring her, but who was he to deny her?

**Teaser 2**

"Listen loser," Tahno poked Mako hard in the chest. Mako slapped his hands away.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me." Mako snarled.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Tahno retorted, poking Mako again. Mako pushed Tahno back with a hand. That only resulted in Tahno pushing Mako, the two now yelling obscenities at each other.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Douchebag!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Butt fucker!"

With each insult, there was another push and the compartment began to swing. Korra felt her stomach flipping with each swing and even Bolin was looking a little green around the gills.

**Teaser 3**

Vinh rattled on and Felix kept his head ducked, not wanting Vinh to see his bright red cheeks. He furiously thought of math equations and computer hardware, trying anything to calm his still burning body. Even now, still being around Vinh made him sweaty and uncomfortable. Finally Vinh let go of him to approach a strong man test, where the person rung the bell at the top of a pole using a sledge hammer. The game master gaped at Vinh's muscles and at how easily Vinh lifted the hammer. Vinh pointed to the rack of stuffed animals, specifically to the top row of stuffed bunnies dressed in summer yukatas and plastic umbrellas. "I'm gonna win one of those!" He slammed the hammer down and the bell was rung so hard it actually cracked. The game master stared slack jawed until Vinh poked him, demanding his prize. The man handed it to Vinh, who then handed it to Felix.

"Let's name him Rabi, okay? Cause my mom used to call my dad Rabbit all the time. He hated it, but I think it's funny. What do you think?" Vinh was talking a mile a minute and Felix's head spun trying to keep up. He just nodded and Vinh grinned again. Felix smiled lightly, forgetting his embarrassment. His body seemed calm enough to the point where he could put his hat back on. He held the rabbit close, even though the thing was almost as big as him.


	26. Fortune

A/N: OH HEY LOOK I UPDATED

Sorry that it took for-freaking-ever guys, but ya know how things go. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I really hope it was worth the wait :3

Have a Happy New Year!

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"So, what do you think?" Asami grinned as she strutted around in her room, showing off her latest purchase from the lingerie store. Ushio leaned back on her bed, his eyes roving appreciatively over her form. His mind, however, was elsewhere. Upon going back into the living room with a second bottle of wine, he had been pissed to discover Tahno and Korra asleep on the sofa.

They were supposed to be having sex, not sleeping damn it!

He blinked as Asami straddled him and she bent down, gently capturing his lips. When he didn't kiss back, she pulled away, staring down at him. "Something on your mind?" she asked softly. Ushio's eyes refocused on her. As delectable as she looked, he couldn't bring himself to feel the tiniest bit of arousal for her. No. His thoughts were focused on the two downstairs and the impending urgency that threatened to consume him.

Asami looked away, noticing that Ushio's eyes were distant. Something glimmered catching her eye. "Oh, what a lovely ring." She murmured, fingers reaching down to take his right hand, bringing it to her face. The ring was absolutely gorgeous.

"This belonged to my mother." Ushio answered her unspoken question. "Her wedding ring." Perhaps the wine was starting to affect him but looking at that ring made all sorts of unwanted feelings rise up in him. Asami brushed back a few strands of his hair, recognizing that longing look.

"I know how you feel." She told him. He quirked a brow. She would never know how he felt. But he would humor her. She pulled a cover around her shoulders to keep the chill off as she turned his hand over, memorizing the small details of the ring. "My mother passed away when I was six. I don't remember the details, but my father said that some guys broke into our house. She died trying to keep them from stealing anything. I wish she had just let them steal whatever they wanted. It wasn't worth losing her life over."

Ushio stared at the ring. "No. It wasn't."

_The sound of his father's wounded cry made Ushio's hair stand on end. He rushed through the halls of the house, heart pounding in his chest. His stomach rolled from the scent of blood that drenched the house. He slid in a couple of puddles, having to right himself._

_He burst into the basement, heart stopping at the sight before him. His father lay over his mother's still body, coughing blood into her beautiful hair. Ushio rushed to him, bending down to try to pull him away. He was gravely injured; if he could get his father to a healer, perhaps he would survive. But his father refused to leave his mother, clinging to her, wrapping her in a protective embrace as he mourned his loss despite his own injuries. A sound made Ushio's head snapped up. He snarled at the sight of a dark haired demon standing there, covered in his parents' blood. Ushio memorized the sight of the golden eyes, knowing that he would never forget this male who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

_Ushio looked back down at his father, not even registering the tears that dripped down his cheeks. His father lay close to his mother, his eyes shut, breathing labored. "U-Ushio." Ushio looked down as his father opened one eye to stare at him. "Y-you have t-to p-protect." he coughed and Ushio gently wiped away the smear of blood with his hand, nodding as sobs threatened to overtake him. His father managed a smile before he collapsed fully on top of his mother, pushing his face into her neck as he took his final breath. _

_Ushio barely heard the door opening as his entire world shattered. Ushio buried his face into his father's shoulder, not caring that he was practically bathed in their blood. He cried into his clothes, fingers gripping his arm tightly. They began to dissolve beneath him, shimmering stars that drowned in the thick crimson puddle. His palms splashed as he landed in the blood, fingers curling into his palms. Trembling, he pushed himself up when he felt something solid in his grasp. He opened his hand, seeing his mother's ring. Shakily, he slid the ring onto his finger. _

_The burden of protecting the family secret now rest on his shoulders._

_He would not fail._

"Ushio?" Asami gently touched his face, causing Ushio to snap out of his day dream. "Are you all right?" She whispered. He shut his eyes and lay back.

"I'm all right." he murmured.

After all, what was another lie among the sea of thousands?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tahno grunted as he woke up thanks to a heavy crushing feeling on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but brown fuzz clouting his vision. Patting down the strands, he finally figured out that thanks to Korra, his lungs were slowly being squeezed by his chest wall. He slowly sat up, moving her with him. When he sat up, he took in a gulp of air, the pain lifting. Korra, surprise surprise, lay snoring in his arms. Deciding that the couch was rather uncomfortable, he stood, scooping her up into his arms. She nuzzled close to him, causing him to smile faintly.

After wandering around for a good ten minutes, he finally found a spare bedroom. He shut the door before laying her out on the bed, taking the time just to watch her sleep so peacefully. He took her socks off and gently tugged off her pants, biting his lips at the cute cotton undies she wore. Would it be bad for her to wake up with him feasting on her body?

Deciding that a little taste wouldn't hurt, he slid his hands up her legs, her skin warm underneath his touch. He bent down, kissing up the same path as his hand, nibbling on the inside of her knee until she moaned. Arousal flared deep within him and the hunger for sex rose up sharp. The hunger that now gnawed at his belly make him feel like he had reverted back to his incubus form. Damn, he thought. Whatever magic his brothers cast on him must be wearing off. Though, he supposed it wouldn't be a bad thing completely. He missed his powers. He missed being able to only feed off energy instead of having to worry about eating food for nourishment. But mainly, he missed home.

"You gonna finish?" Her sleepy voice made him tilt his head up. She sat up on her elbow, her eyes drowsy but her lips turned up in an amused smile. He gave a grin.

"Just thinking about the best way to devour you." He murmured, tongue flicking out to lick at her skin again. He slowly parted her legs, nostrils flaring at the scent of her sex. He pushed his nose into the top of her panties, the damp spot making his shaft stir. Her fingers pushed through his hair and she tugged gently, raising his head.

"Let's make this mutually enjoyable." She suggested. Tahno wanted to tell her that he did get enjoyment out of pleasuring her, but who was he to deny her? She raised him up so their lips could mesh, her hand going down to his pants as their tongues slid against each other. She managed to unbutton them, slipping her hand into his boxers, hot fingers curling around his semi-erect length. He groaned softly and her kiss became more passionate, more forceful.

Korra jerked back and Tahno blinked, wondering what the sudden withdrawal was for. He only had a second's warning before her body heaved and mostly digested dumplings splattered all over his chest. Tahno sat there with a horror struck look on his face as she gagged and heaved, more liquid splashing on him.

"Oh-oh Tahno, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her throat scratchy. The smell was disgusting and it made her stomach roll even more. She scrambled out of the bed and flipped on the light. If the fact that she had just thrown up on him wasn't so disgusting, she might have died laughing at his face. He seemed frozen; his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly agape. "T-Tahno, we should get you cleaned up." She reached for him but he held a hand up, stopping her.

"Where. Is. The. Bathroom."

"Tahno, please forgive-"

"Bath. Room."

"Um," she poked her head out into the hallway, orienting herself. "There's one right down the hall to the left. Please, let me help you." Tahno got up slowly and stalked past her, zipping up his pants as he did. She covered her mouth with her hand, mostly this time to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble through. Oh spirits, she felt really bad for this. But still, seeing him look so horrified was almost worth it.

While he used the bathroom to clean off, Korra stripped the bed of the sheets and dumped them in the hallway. The help would get it and she felt bad for a moment for whoever wound up washing the puke stained sheets. She rummaged around in the linen closet inside the room, having spent enough nights at the Sato Mansion to know that most rooms were equipped with one. Tahno appeared after about an hour, smelling a little bit fresher and wearing a bathrobe. She had just finished washing her mouth out and when he came in, she moved to hug him. "I'm so sorry." She buried her face in his chest. His silence made her look up and she wondered if he would be pissed at her for a while. Finally, his scowl fell.

"You owe me." He muttered. She grinned and pulled him back to the freshly made bed. She forced him under the covers so she could snuggle up close.

"I really am sorry." She whispered. He looked down at her.

"I know." He turned on his side so he could hold her. "But seriously, you owe me big time."

She rolled her eyes. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's about time I get some blackmail against you." He smirked, trying to play off how he still felt disgusting. The stench was stuck in his nose and he knew it would take a couple of days to get it out. Oh well. At least the hunger in his belly stopped. His incubus side was probably too grossed out to even think about sex. Which was good. Because even if her mouth was clean, he didn't know if he wanted to get near it just yet. He shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her snuggled against him.

"Tahno."

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ushio stood at the stove cooking breakfast while Asami sat at the island table with a cup of coffee and chattering on about something or another. He had been delighted upon seeing that Korra and Tahno were no longer on the sofa. He hoped that meant they went upstairs and got busy. His patience with them was starting to wear thin. He looked up as the two came in, Tahno dressed in a bathrobe and Korra in her clothes from the night before. He assessed them quickly, looking for any changes that might hint that they did indeed have sex.

"Asami, do you have some orange juice? My stomach is still kinda upset."

Asami nodded, getting up. "From eating too much? Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" She asked, digging through the fridge. Korra shifted uneasily.

"Yeah. Got a little sick."

"A little. You threw up all over me." Tahno muttered.

Ushio snorted and Asami made a strangled sound as she pulled out the juice and handed it over to Korra, who was glaring at Tahno. He only smirked back at her. Asami settled herself back at the table, hiding her laughter with her coffee mug.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten so frisky, then I probably wouldn't have thrown up on you." Korra drawled, pouring herself a generous glass and taking a gulp. "You better be glad I didn't throw up in your mouth during that kiss." Asami choked on her coffee. "Though I suppose it was pretty bad that I threw up on your crotch." Tahno flushed and Asami burst out laughing. Ushio shook with silent laughter as he attempted to finish up breakfast. Korra tilted her nose up at Tahno, her eyes saying, 'your move'. Tahno grumbled and looked down at his plate. Ushio came over a few moments later, sliding some eggs on their plates as he returned to cooking up the bacon. Silence settled over the group save for the crackling from the bacon.

"Oh, look!" Asami pointed to the paper and Korra leaned over. "The summer fair's in town! I completely forgot that they came around this time of year. We should go there!" Asami nodded and Korra bobbed her head in agreement, mouthful of food. Ushio came back over with the bacon. Tahno smirked.

"Thanks mom," He drawled. Ushio's eyes narrowed. Ushio smacked Tahno's fingers with his spatula. Tahno hissed, ignoring the chuckles from Asami and Korra.

"If we're going to go to the fair, then I need a change of clothes." Korra sniffed her shoulder, wrinkling her nose. Still smelt like puke.

"I could use a change of clothes as well." Ushio didn't particularly care to be walking around in day old clothes. Besides, he needed to call up Felix. His hand rubbed over his mother's ring unconsciously.

"Why don't you take Tahno back home, Ushio? I keep some clothes over here at Asami's house, so I can shower and change here. We'll swing by and pick you both up." Korra suggested. Ushio pushed his lips together in thought.

"I suppose that would work. We'll leave after breakfast. You two can come by in a couple of hours." That would leave him enough time to get to the demon world and back.

"I've never been to a fair. What's it like?" Tahno asked. "Is it the same as a festival?"

"Kinda." Korra chewed thoughtfully on her bacon. "Except they have rides. Like an amusement park. The games are fun and the food is oh so good." Korra smiled. "Doesn't the demon world have amusement parks?" Korra asked.

"Most of the amusement parks are far from amusing." Ushio replied. "They're mostly for the lower classes. Rides hastily constructed with cheap materials and food not even dogs would eat. The upper class would rather spend on more…sophisticated hobbies." Korra rolled her eyes at Ushio's words.

"Tell me, what's it like being born with a silver spoon up your ass?" Korra smirked. Asami chuckled lightly along with Tahno while Ushio simply turned away. This girl was insufferable. He couldn't wait to leave this pathetic plane and get back to normalcy in the demon world.

Tahno elbowed Korra. "You must be fairly powerful to shut Ushio up." He grinned.

Korra simply gave a smug smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't know why you find her in the least bit attractive." Ushio told Tahno as they drove along the fairly quiet streets. Tahno glanced out the window.

"You're too shallow and self-absorbed to see anything beyond your nose."

"Coming from the person who manscapes." Ushio's lips twitched at Tahno's sudden shift and embarrassed sound.

"Oh, and like you don't." Tahno muttered, cheeks flaming red.

"I don't have to. I'm perfect the way I am."

Tahno snorted. "Regardless," he cleared his throat. "Korra is beautiful. She's smart. She's funny. She's down to earth. She doesn't care about money or material things."

"She beats you up on a daily basis." Ushio looked over at Tahno. "And you don't even get in her pants."

"Yeah, well, it's not all about the sex you know." Tahno rested his chin on his palm. "To be honest, I think I might be happy even if we never had sex."

"Liar."

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. I'm okay with waiting. For once. She's showed me that playing the game is more fun than winning."

Ushio quirked a brow. How could anything be more fun than winning?

"Don't you feel that way about Asami?" Tahno asked.

"Hardly." Ushio stated bluntly. "We're merely entertainment for each other while you attempt to seduce Korra. Key word being attempt."

Tahno frowned. "Don't you want to be more than just some cheap entertainment?"

"I am not cheap."

"You know what I meant." Tahno rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be satisfied being an /escort/ for the rest of your life? Don't you want someone that you can call only yours and you are the only one for them? Someone to just cuddle up on the sofa and watch television with?" Tahno asked curiously, staring at his brother for any flicker of emotion. Ushio gave nothing away.

"I think Vinh's been putting silly ideas into your head concerning love. There is no such thing as a happy ending. Life will always fuck it up somehow. If not now then later. Why set myself up for disappointment?"

Tahno became quiet for a few moments before speaking, "Mom and dad got their happy ending." Ushio's fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

"No they didn't. If they got their real happy ending, they would have passed away from natural causes instead of being brutally murdered." Ushio snapped, making Tahno withdraw.

"Isn't being happy for a little while worth it though? Better to have love and lost than never loved at all."

"You're a fool to believe that. You can't miss what you've never had. I have no desire to be ensnared in such a trivial matter." Ushio leaned down and turned on the radio, effectively blocking any more conversation.

Tahno sighed and turned his head back to look out at the passing scenery. He wouldn't let Ushio's words get him down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So glad you could meet me here on such short notice. I won't be around for long. I agreed to go out on a double date with Tahno and Korra to a…fair." Ushio raised his lip lightly at the thought of trudging after his brother and two females. Felix chuckled silently to himself, hiding the smile behind his tea cup. Ushio was perhaps the only one outside of his mother who could really make him genuinely smile and laugh, even if most of the times Ushio was completely serious.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Felix attempted to lighten the situation. However, Ushio only rolled his eyes before taking a small bite from a rice cake. While chewing, he pulled off his mother's ring and set it in front of Felix. Felix's smile fell as he picked it up, turning it over in his hands. "Have the mechanics come lose?" he asked, inspecting it closely.

"No. I simply need you to reopen and check it. The time is drawing closer. I need to be prepared to destroy the monstrosity inside." Ushio glared at the innocent ring as if he blamed it for all of his troubles.

"Have you even found a way to destroy it?" Felix asked softly, his eyes traveling over the deceptive glimmer of the jewels. Ushio made a sound of annoyance.

"Not yet. I was hoping you had some idea."

Felix shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I've been researching off and on with no leads. Perhaps you should seek council with some elders-"

"NO!" Felix leaned back at the force of Ushio's shout. The male banged his hand on the table, making the delicate cups rattle. Ushio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No. No one outside our family and you knows about this. I intend to keep it that way. Have you already forgotten the sacrifice of my parents?" Ushio's eyes narrowed on Felix, who looked away. Ushio sighed. "I apologize." He muttered, irritation subsiding.

"It's all right. I know you didn't mean it." Felix gave a slight smile. "I'll start renewing my efforts. There might be a couple of more leads out there, especially within the folklore."

"Well, I'll let you handle that. I have no time to read folk legends." Ushio stood up, finishing off his rice cake. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go back. I will be glad when our time in the mortal world is up. Disgusting place." Ushio stalked out of the kitchen. Felix sighed, shaking his head. He placed his thumbs on the tops of the bat heads, gently pushing down on them until he heard a click. He lifted the right wings first, followed by the left wings. If he attempted to open it too fast, the ring would lock as a safety mechanism. Finally he heard another click and he slowly lifted the top of the stone to reveal a pale green pill.

"Safe and sound." he murmured, clicking the wings back in order and rotating the bat heads back. After securing the ring, he shook it a couple of times just to make sure nothing was loose.

"Hey Li!" Vinh's voice made Felix jump and he fumbled with the ring, the tiny object dropping and rolling onto the floor. Vinh picked it up, frowning. "Why isn't Ushio wearing this?" He asked, sitting down next to Felix who was trying to calm his racing heart.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Vinh." Felix glared, snatching the ring back so he could put it in a ring box that Ushio had left. "Ushio wanted me to check the mechanisms. I'll give it back to him when he comes home."

"Where did he go?" Vinh asked, reaching over to grab a banana from a bowl. He peeled back the skin delicately and took a bite, not noticing the way Felix's little wings seemed to beat faster than usual. Felix cleared his throat, looking away.

"He said something about going with Korra and Tahno to a fair." Why did he have to eat the banana right in front of him? It was like he wanted to embarrass him, Felix thought. Vinh nibbled on the fruit, frowning.

"Why didn't he invite me?" He pouted. "I want to go to the fair-Li, you okay?" Vinh tilted his head at the sudden appearance of blood coming from Felix's nose. Felix cursed under his breath, hand flying up to cup his nose.

"Yes. I'm fine. These allergies of mine have been giving me trouble." he lied. He didn't know why in the hell his nose started bleeding. Vinh quirked a brow and finished off his banana.

"How about we go to the fair? I've got some energy in me." Vinh's face lit up at the idea. Besides, maybe he could catch Korra and they could hang out together. He stood up, grabbing Felix by the arm. "But first, you need to wear something else. It'll be hot outside. Besides wearing a sweater will make you look funny." Felix blinked as Vinh pulled him up the stairs to Ushio's room. "I'm sure Ushio won't mind if you wear his clothes."

"Uh, what about the fact that I have horns and wings?" Felix stood there awkwardly while Vinh dug through Ushio's closet. Felix winced at the growing mess. Ushio would throw a fit for sure.

"You can tuck your wings in right? And we can just stick a hat on you." Vinh grinned, pushing one of Ushio's short sleeved shirts along with a pair of khaki shorts into Felix's arms.

"I'm not wearing shorts." Felix dropped them before looking at the shirt. Just a plain blue thing. Still had the tag on it.

"Won't your legs get hot in pants though?" Vinh bent down to pick at the fabric. Felix pushed him away, his cheeks heated. Vinh's head had been dangerously close to places it shouldn't be.

"I'll be fine." He shoved Vinh out of the room. He knew better than to fight the other. Felix discovered that Vinh was like Ushio in the fact that he always got what he wanted. Always. Fighting would only make things more difficult for him. Felix shut the door and struggled out of his sweater and undershirt, carefully tucking in his wings before hastily tugging on the shirt. Deciding that maybe the shorts wouldn't be a bad idea, he changed into those as well. When he opened up the door, a baseball hat settled down on his head, fitting snugly over his horns and forcing his hair flat. Felix pushed his glasses up, the bill of the hat having rearranged them. Vinh grinned down at him.

"Ready to go?" Vinh asked excitedly. Felix opened his mouth to answer, but Vinh just wrapped his arm around his shoulder, flashing them from the hallway, Felix's squeak echoing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh man, everything smells so good!" Korra pulled Tahno along the busy walkway, looking much like a kid in a candy shop at all of the food vendors. The sound of people screaming in enjoyment echoed closer to where some rides were set up. Tahno looked back, noticing that somehow they got separated from Ushio and Asami. Good. That meant he could have Korra all to himself. Now able to fully relax, he gripped her hand and increased his speed so he could keep up with her. She immediately went over to a vendor that sold what looked like clouds on a stick. Tahno blinked, never having seen such a fanciful food. Korra smiled up at him and held it out so he could taste. A little apprehensive, Tahno took a small bite. Korra laughed as a surprised look came across his face.

"This is delicious." Tahno grabbed the stick from her hand, tongue flicking out to gather more of the sugary wisps. Korra blushed at the sight of his tongue and she pulled him along.

"What do you want to ride first?" Korra asked. Tahno shrugged, still eating on the cotton candy. He licked his lips, trying to get some of the hardened sugar into his mouth rather than on it. Korra jerked him down so she could lick at his lips. He stole a kiss, whispering, "You." Korra blushed and nipped at his lower lip, effectively distracting him so she could steal back the cotton candy.

"Nope. This ride isn't open to the public." She declared, taking a bite out of the treat. He wiggled his eyebrows as his hand smoothed down her back.

"You could always give me a private tour." He murmured. Korra swallowed hard, a sweet scent filling her nose. He smelt like chocolate, roses, and hot sex combined, making her head spin momentarily.

"Oh come on, don't I get a little something for you puking on me?" Tahno pouted. Korra rolled her eyes, pressing close to him. Heat traveled from his body to hers, making her lips part in a soft moan. Tahno quirked a brow, the smell of her arousal floating into his nose. Oh shit. If she kept this up, he was going to get a boner standing here.

"It was an accident." She murmured huskily, thoughts of her tackling him to the ground now swimming through her head. The smell coming off of him intensified in her nose, making her want nothing more than to ground herself into him and take them both to that pleasurable peak. The thought of doing that in this crowd only excited her more. She felt her leg sliding up his own, tilting her hips so she would press intimately into him.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Tahno murmured, completely oblivious to the stares.

"I don't know." She admitted. "All I do know is that I want you really, really bad right now." Her fingers curled into his shirt and she tilted her head up towards him, eyes closing as she prepared to kiss him. Tahno, thinking nothing of it, leaned down to give her that kiss. An itching started up in his head and he growled in annoyance, reaching up to scratch the spot. His fingers knocked against hard bone and his eyes flew open. He jerked away from Korra, clutching his hands to his head. Confused, Korra tilted her head. "What's wrong? Got a headache from too much sugar?" she teased. His serious look made the smile drop.

"My horns." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"My horns! They're coming out." He swallowed nervously. "I think my incubus form is trying to come back out." He kept his voice low, not wanting anyone else to overhear.

"Well, can't you just put them back in?" she asked, now worried. She didn't want him attracting any attention. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side behind some port-a-potties. It stank to high heaven, but at least the shadows and lack of people would give them temporary shelter.

"I don't think so." He closed his eyes and squinted and if she didn't know any better, she would swear he looked constipated. She bit down on her lip in thought, looking around. "Wait here." She told him, darting off. He stood there, trying to look nonchalant as he held onto his head. The horns were growing and pretty soon they stood up with their neat little tips. An itch started up in his back and he scowled. Not his wings too! However, his sudden appearance of his demon traits gave him some explanation as to why Korra looked like she wanted to devour him a few minutes earlier.

Korra came back, a large red feather trimmed hat in her hands. "Put this on." She removed his hands and put the hat on, pulling it snugly around his head.

"You couldn't have found anything better?" he asked with a pout. She smiled.

"I think it looks very fitting. Red's a good color for you." she smirked, grabbing his hand. "And it should stay good on that big head of yours. I was hoping it would fit."

"Ha ha." He replied dryly. "By the way, let me know if you start feeling like you want to jump my bones again. I think my incubus side is hungry and is putting out pheromones."

"Oh, well that explains the smell of chocolates and sex." A small flush coated her cheeks. "Am I the only one that can smell it?" she asked.

"No. Anyone within a few feet can probably smell it. Designed to help lure in potential meals."

"You know, you really know how to bring the romance. I loved being considered dinner." She jabbed him with her elbow. He winced.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"I know, pimp daddy." This time he jabbed her in the side.

"That was mean!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Damn Tahno and Korra for running off and leaving him with Asami hanging off his arm like some child. He was tempted to shake her off and flee himself, but he figured that would only upset her and she /was/ their ride home.

"Oh look, a hall of mirrors!" She pulled him along and into the delightfully cool building. He gingerly mopped up the sweat from the back of his neck, grimacing. He would need a spa day after this. They strolled through the hall, pausing to look at themselves. A pouty look came across his face when he gazed into several of the mirrors, especially the ones that seemed to distort his beautiful face.

"Hm. This one just seems like a regular mirror." Asami stood in front of the last one, leaning close, peering at her face. Ushio stepped up next to her and she let out a little scream and jumped back. The reflection staring back at Ushio was that of a bat-like creature: large ears standing at attention, a snout little nose and lips curled up and showing rows of sharp pointy teeth with furry sideburns. Ushio quickly stepped out of the reflection, thankful that they were the only ones in there.

"What…what was that?" Asami whispered, looking at him with momentary wonder with a mix of apprehension.

"Just another form of mine." He murmured quietly, hastily taking Asami's hand and moving out of the hall before he accidentally stepped in front of that mirror again.

"You have another form?" she asked incredulously.

"Three, actually." He would have settled for just saying that but Asami pressed on.

"What do they look like?"

"Well, one form is what I usually look like with the wings and horns." He explained. "Another form is what you saw in the mirror. Half beast, half humanoid. The final form is full beast. An incubus hardly ever goes into that form unless there is serious danger."

"Have you ever gone into that form?" she asked softly.

"Only once." He told her. Asami wanted to ask more, but judging from the tone and look, she figured it would be best if she didn't press her luck. A faint smile came across her face.

"You still looked pretty handsome though." She chuckled, Ushio raised a brow.

"Even with my snout?"

"Even with your little snout." She paused to lean up and kiss his nose on the tip. "Let's go ride some rides."

"Are you sure I'm not going to die on them?" he asked, just a little wary as they stepped in line for the small roller coaster.

"No guarantee."

Ushio settled uncomfortably into the hard seat, his stomach knotting up tightly. He did not like this. Not one bit. They jerked forward and began their ascent up the steep incline. He peered over the edge of the car and his face turned a little green. The /clack clack clack/ made him even more unsettled and he found himself scooting closer to Asami. "This seems very unsafe."

"Oh quit worrying." Asami laughed, wrapping her arms around his lightly, more of a comforting gesture than a romantic one. He leaned in, feeling his heart racing in his chest. They were nearing the top of the incline now.

"I want off." He declared.

"Too late now!"

Several patrons looked up as a loud, girlish scream echoed throughout the park before carrying on their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking along with Korra, eating something fried and fatty, was the best pleasure Tahno could ask for. Save for the stares he kept getting from people. It seemed more and more of them were looking at them with a look he was all too familiar with. He had tried hard to keep his scent contained, but it seemed that it had gotten loose again. The women licked their lips and the men's nostrils flared out, eyes darkening. He kept close to Korra, trying to concentrate on containing himself.

"Your scent is acting up again." Korra informed him in a husky voice that shot straight to his groin.

"I know. I'm trying stop it."

"I wish we weren't out in public." She whispered, her hand slipping into his back pocket to squeeze his bottom. Tahno's cheeks flushed, his walk becoming a little crooked as things stirred to life beneath his belt.

"Stop that," He hissed. "I'd rather not walk around with a big tent in my pants."

"That's one of the magic wonders of being a girl. I can hide my arousal." She leaned up to kiss along his chin, her breath hot on his neck. He groaned under his breath, inhaling sharply. Sure enough, he could smell that sweet scent drifting from her.

"Do you think it would be in bad taste if I pinned you to the ground and devoured you in front of these people?"

"Definitely." Her excited whisper made his pants tighten even more. His eyes darted around, looking for anywhere that they could dart off to and have a mini make out session. Unfortunately, most of the attractions were open. He inwardly cried at the thought of not being able to get a quick taste of the drug that was Korra. He slipped his hand into her back pocket, giving her ass a firm squeeze. She giggled gently and he decided right then and there that her giggle was the cutest thing ever.

"You do realize," he leaned down so he could whisper seductively in her ear. "If we weren't in public, I would rip those pants off and lick you through those cute little panties of yours." His tongue flicked up to trace the shell of her ear. She shuddered and he felt a blast of heat coming from him. "And once you were begging-"

"I never beg."

"Oh, I could change that." He blew softly on her ear. "Once you were begging, I'd slowly slide your underwear off with my teeth and kiss all the way up to your legs until I got to that heat of yours. And then I would slowly lick along your inner thighs and nibble at the crease of your leg, teasing you until you couldn't stand it. And then, only then, would I part you and feast upon your delicious nectar. I would play with that little bud until you scream my name. And I'd make you scream it over and over."

Korra had a hard time catching her breath as she thought of the image she presented. That type of talking should be illegal, she thought, gulping hard. Her thighs rubbing together sent little shock waves up through her and each brush of her bra against her nipples made them tighten painfully. His words combined with his scent made her dizzy with lust and she stopped to grab his shirt and pull his face down to hers so she could connect their lips in a passionate kiss. He sucked on her lower lip and she let out a wanton moan, pushing her body close to his. His tongue thrust into her open mouth, curling around hers and rubbing seductively. Everything and everyone fell away from her, her only focus on him.

Tahno groaned at her sweet taste, wanting more and more. He could never be satisfied with her. The itching in his back started up again and he cursed softly in his head. He tried to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Damn it all to hell and back! He slowly, sadly, pulled away from their steamy kiss. She looked up at him, lips swollen, eyes glazed over. "I need to go the bathroom."

"What?" she asked breathlessly, confused.

"I'll be right back." He promised, looking around. He grimaced at the sight of the port-a-potties.

Disgusting. But it would have to do.

He ducked into one, trying to ignore the terrible stench. A cheap mirror hung on the back of the door and he turned his back to it, gagging and avoiding looking at the little hole in front of him. He lifted his shirt, craning his neck to look at his back. He could see the thin outline of his wings just below the surface of his skin, all red and irritated. "You just couldn't wait until we got back home, could you?" he complained, fussing at his wings. Taking in a deep breath, trying to filter out the smells while he did so, he bore down. The only way to relieve the itching would be to break them out of the skin. That was no easy task and it felt like he stood there forever, surrounded by the oh so pleasant smells of urine and other unmentionable stenches, bearing down in hopes of breaking his wings out. The fourth time he heard a little pop and some liquid rushed down his back. Finally! One wing down and another to go.

"Tahno?" Korra knocked on the door. "You okay?"

"Just peachy." He called out, bearing down again. Another pop sounded and even more liquid trailed down. He flexed his wings, feeling some relief. Of course, he couldn't exactly stretch them out but at least the itchiness seemed to fade. He tucked his wings up close, using a little bit of toilet paper to clean up. He stepped out of the port-a-potty, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"You okay?" she asked. Her face seemed less flush and her gaze more focused. Evidently his scent had faded as well. Probably for the best.

"Yeah." He smiled, linking their hands and pushing his nose into her hair.

"You smell good."

"That's because I bathe." She grinned.

"Smart ass."

"You think this smart ass is a fine ass though."

"You got me there." Tahno playfully swatted at it and earned a slight knock upside the head.

"Hands off buddy! The only ass that is going to be slapped is yours!" Korra declared, swatting Tahno's.

Women. Tahno thought.

Can't live with 'em, can't function without them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I feel like everyone is staring Vinh." Felix muttered as they walked along the crowded path. Kids darted out in front of him and people brushed way too close for his comfort. Vinh chuckled.

"Only because you look like you're about to have a panic attack. Relax. This is supposed to be fun!" Vinh paused, spying a fun house. "Let's go this way." He grabbed Felix's hand and tugged him along. Felix grabbed onto his baseball hat, not wanting to lose it and expose his horns. The fun house started out with a glass wall pathway, in which the occupants had to figure out the maze to get to the next section. Needless to say, Vinh had a couple of run ins that almost had the glass cracking. Felix shook his head. Taking the lead, he guided Vinh around, easily avoiding the dead ends. "Hey, you're pretty good at this." Vinh stated. Felix shrugged.

"All you have to do is search for the shining surfaces from the glare of the sun." Felix informed. Vinh's face fell lightly. Guy didn't know how to take a compliment evidently. They progressed to the next section, which was a flight of shaking stares. Felix hesitantly stepped up, grabbing onto the rails as he bounced up and down. Vinh winced as one particularly strong jolt sent his head bumping against the ceiling.

"I-I f-f-feel like a-a-a m-m-i-i-l-l-k-k-sha-k-ke." Vinh stuttered, having to keep balance so he didn't go crashing into Felix. Felix didn't reply, too busy trying to concentrate on not losing his lunch from his stomach being jiggled around. Finally he got to the top and he let out a breath, taking a step forward. A path of rolling wheels met his foot and he slipped back. Vinh reached out, catching him under the armpits.

"Watch your step." He chuckled, bending over so his face stared into Felix's. Felix flushed and scrambled out of Vinh's arms, grabbing onto the side bar to help him navigate. Vinh paused before continuing afterwards. He wondered faintly if Felix wore cologne, cause he smelt kinda good. Like fresh rain or snow.

"Vinh, watch where you're going!" Felix called out and Vinh snapped to attention, slipping on a few of the rollers beneath his feet. Felix reached back to steady him with a hand on his chest. He quickly snatched it away when Vinh was stabilized and finally the two made it off. A swirling slide greeted them and Felix sat down, looking a little iffy. Vinh, however, didn't give him the leisure of choice. Without hesitation, Vinh pushed him before following suit, grinning at Felix's startled yell as they went down.

Felix stumbled out of the slide, clutching his chest. Damn it, that was not funny. He whipped around as Vinh came down, opening his mouth to give Vinh a piece of his mind. But Vinh jerked to a stop, having gotten stuck on the last part of the slide. Felix felt laughter bubbling up in him and he covered his mouth as Vinh pulled himself from the slide. "It was just wanting to hold onto my ass a little longer." Vinh smirked, causing Felix to blush.

The last obstacle was a swirling tube and Felix let out a sigh of relief at seeing the exit. He wanted to get out of this "fun" house before he seriously injured himself. He cautiously stepped into the tunnel, reaching to steady himself on the wall. The further he walked in, the harder it became to not fall. Vinh walked behind him, biting down hard on his lip as he focused on his footsteps. The tunnel seemed to spin faster the longer they were in there. He looked up and saw Felix stumbling, getting caught in the rotation. Vinh quickened his pace, grabbing Felix by the arm just as his back went against the wall. Felix's other arm shot out to grab Vinh and they both lost balance and went down in a heap, rolling with the tunnel.

Felix's eyes were wide open, staring straight into Vinh's. Vinh's heavy body was snug against Felix, but not as snug as their lips pressed together. Vinh felt heat travel through him, a burst of fire and energy down his spine. Felix felt the heat too and it went straight through his body.

/Oh shit./ Vinh thought as his body stirred, his incubus blood aroused by the contact. He pushed himself up just as they reached the corner of the rolling tunnel. They flipped and Felix found himself on top, staring down into Vinh's darkening eyes. The look promised silk sheets and sweating bodies. Vinh's scent flared out and Felix's body tingled all over. Embarrassment flooded his body when he felt his pants tightening. Before they could roll again, Felix jumped up and hurried out of the tunnel. Vinh popped up, his whole body feeling energized like nothing else. He breezed through the rest of the tunnel, joining Felix outside. Felix had his hat off and was holding it so that it covered his groin area. Felix didn't want Vinh to see his reaction.

Vinh didn't seem to notice. His entire face was flushed and his eyes bright. "Come on Li!" Vinh hooked his arm with Felix's, pulling him along. "I want to win you a stuffed animal, and then we can go eat some food! I'm starving!"

Vinh rattled on and Felix kept his head ducked, not wanting Vinh to see his bright red cheeks. He furiously thought of math equations and computer hardware, trying anything to calm his still burning body. Even now, still being around Vinh made him sweaty and uncomfortable. Finally Vinh let go of him to approach a strong man test, where the person rung the bell at the top of a pole using a sledge hammer. The game master gaped at Vinh's muscles and at how easily Vinh lifted the hammer. Vinh pointed to the rack of stuffed animals, specifically to the top row of stuffed bunnies dressed in summer yukatas and plastic umbrellas. "I'm gonna win one of those!" He slammed the hammer down and the bell was rung so hard it actually cracked. The game master stared slack jawed until Vinh poked him, demanding his prize. The man handed it to Vinh, who then handed it to Felix.

"Let's name him Rabi, okay? Cause my mom used to call my dad Rabbit all the time. He hated it, but I think it's funny. What do you think?" Vinh was talking a mile a minute and Felix's head spun trying to keep up. He just nodded and Vinh grinned again. Felix smiled lightly, forgetting his embarrassment. His body seemed calm enough to the point where he could put his hat back on. He held the rabbit close, even though the thing was almost as big as him.

"C'mon, let's go get something good to eat. And then maybe we can get on those spinning rides." And they were off again. "Oh, and Felix." Vinh stopped, that wild look still in his eyes. "I'm sorry, about the kiss." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And uh, the reaction." Vinh chewed on his bottom lip. He could still taste Felix. "But you know, you're not that bad of a kisser." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Felix blushed.

"Uh, thanks?" Felix responded, unsure of how to take the compliment. Vinh seemed a little relieved.

"Now, onward to the food vendors!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Let's go on the tilt-a-whirl next!" Korra was like a kid in the candy store as she practically dragged Tahno from ride to ride. He didn't mind one bit, enjoying the quality time with her. They had already gone on two spinning rides, one that went upside down (much to his displeasure), and another that made him feel like he was in a mixing bowl with the blender on high speed. His poor stomach cried out for him to stop the torture, but he would gladly endure anything to see that smile on Korra's face. He reached to scratch his back, his wings itchy underneath the shirt, wanting to break free.

His eyes drifted along the crowds and a scowl came across his face as he saw the familiar mugs of Mako and Bolin. Bastards had been following them ever since they ran into them near the arcade. He flipped Mako off, getting some satisfaction at seeing his face darken. "Tahno, come on!" His head snapped back to Korra, almost running into her when she slammed to a stop in the line to get into some weird apple shaped rides. What kind of contraption was this 'tilt-a-whirl'? He watched people being slammed to the sides, smiles on their faces.

Humans sure were weird.

He looked behind him, frowning when he saw Mako and Bolin drawing closer. Damn it!

Thankfully the line began to move and in no time, they were seated in one of the weird apples. He stretched his arm out to curl it around her shoulder and she snuggled close, inhaling deeply. "Mmm, you smell good. Must be your scent again." She purred. Tahno bent down to capture her lips in a quick kiss. His stomach rolled when the ride began to move. As they moved in the slow circle, he began to wonder what the big deal about this ride was.

Then it sped up.

Korra let out a squeal of delight as her body more or less crushed his into the unyielding metal apple. They slid back and forth on the seat and a couple of times Tahno had to catch his head from it being slammed into the back. He could feel his stomach becoming angrier and angrier and a small burp escaped him, a foreboding sign.

He caught a glimpse of gold eyes and dark eyes as they spun around, Mako and Bolin's figures blurred from the ever increasing speed. He became dizzy trying to track them with his eyes and by the time the ride slowed, he was cross-eyed.

"Let's do that one again!"

This girl was going to be the death of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh cool look a fortune teller! We should go have our palms read." Korra dragged Tahno to a dark colored tent, coughing when a cloud of smoke escaped when she lifted up the heavy fabric. Tahno grimaced at the intense scent and he faintly wondered what sort of fire hazard lay inside.

"Come in come in!" A woman beckoned to them, offering them seats at a tiny little table. The entire room was cramped, full of trinkets, potions, and other assorted wares. He suppressed a gag at the sight of human bones hanging from some strings, wondering what poor person had the unfortunate fate of becoming decoration.

"Oh my," The woman, dim in the faint light of a candle, murmured. "Such a powerful presence." She leaned forward, revealing deep wrinkles and barely open eyes. One eye looked considerably lighter and cloudier than the other, leaving Tahno to believe that she had some blindness. "I am almost overcome by the glow of your auras!" She laced gnarled fingers before her on the shoddy little table. She turned her eyes to Korra.

"You're a priestess, aren't you?" Korra blinked at the sudden question.

"No. I'm training to be one though." The woman smiled a secretive smile.

"You come from a long line of powerful women." She whispered, truly in awe. "Women so powerful that they have banished demons back to the depths of darkness." The woman turned her eyes to Tahno.

"My my, what a handsome star you have priestess. His beauty has not wavered through the centuries. Give me your palm demon."

"I beg your pardon? I'm not a demon." Granted, the horns under his hat begged to differ. The woman smiled, her face crinkling up.

"Do not be shy, incubus. You can't hide from these eyes." She grabbed his hand and then grabbed Korra's, turning them palm up side by side. "Look how your life lines curve the same and towards each other." She gingerly traced the lines to where the ends met at the edge of their hand, connecting in the middle. "Your destinies have been intertwined since the beginning of time. They always have, and they always will. One will not be complete without the other."

Korra and Tahno looked at each other, a small smile forming on Tahno's face. The woman's words brought comfort to him. While he never really claimed to be spiritual, he had great reverence for soothsayers and fortunetellers, or at least the ones in the demon community.

"Hmm…" The woman dropped Tahno's hand to look more closely at Korra's. "My, what an interesting fate line."

"What does it say?" Korra questioned, scooting closer. Tahno leaned over, trying to read the creases in her hand as well.

"The weight of the mortal world rests on your shoulders. But you are not alone in carrying your burden. Your inner strength will aid you, but you must believe in yourself first. You will cause stars to fall upon the earth and the memories of your past lives will become unlocked." She rested Korra's hand on the table and took Tahno's, squinting her eyes.

"Your fate line parallels the priestess, which is no surprise. However, your own blindness causes great danger. Be mindful of those around you, for many wear masks of deceit. You must protect your priestess." The woman put Tahno's hand on top of Korra's.

"Cherish each other, for when you are separated, great anguish and pain will befall you until you are reunited." The woman leaned back into the shadows.

"When we are separated?" Korra questioned. "Could you maybe explain what you mean?"

"Hush child. You two may take your leave." She dismissed the two with a wave of her hand.

"Wait, I want to know." Korra demanded, irritation on her face. The woman ignored her, resting her hands on her lap and letting her eyes fall shut. Soft snores left her a few moments later and Korra had half a mind to shake her awake.

"Come on Korra, let's leave her." Tahno gently pulled her up and away. "Besides, she's probably just making some wild guesses." He tried to distract her from completely glaring at the lady. Korra snorted.

"Yeah. She sounded like Pema." She stood up and they took their leave. When the curtain closed, the woman opened an eye and let out a laugh. This laugh sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"Silly child." She said, her voice no longer that of an old woman but of a young lady. She stood up, the skin around her body smoothing out, her white hair falling down until it almost reached the floor. Clear eyes stared at the entrance, a small smile on pink lips. "Protect your priestess demon." She murmured in parting, disappearing in a puff of stars that sprinkled to the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Let's get on the Ferris wheel and watch the sunset." Korra tugged Tahno along. The Ferris wheel would be an awfully romantic place to kiss and give her some alone time with Tahno without being surrounded by crowds, especially since his pheromones liked to knock on and off, driving the people surrounding them crazy. Tahno raised a hand to hold onto his hat, having to quicken his pace to keep up with her and prevent his arm from being ripped off. Thankfully the line to get on the ride was short and they settled into the open round seats. Tahno almost related it to sitting in a bowl. A very unsteady bowl that shook with every little movement. Just before the door closed, two more people stepped in and settled in the opposing seat. Tahno's jaw dropped at Mako and Bolin's grinning face. The bastards had trailed them here!

He seethed silently as the door closed and the giant wheel began to slowly rotate, lifting them higher and higher into the air. Korra scooted close and Tahno wrapped a possessive arm around her.

"Finally, a chance to hang with you guys. We've been trying to get you all day." Bolin joked, getting a slight smile from Korra.

"How unfortunate." Tahno growled lowly, eyes staring directly at Mako. Mako, however, stared only at Korra.

"Yeah, I was really hoping to talk to you Korra." Mako scooted along the circular seat so he could get closer to Korra. Tahno moved over, dragging Korra with him.

"Talk about what?" Korra asked, trying to be polite. She knew Tahno had his beef with Mako and while she wasn't particularly crazy about him anymore, she wanted to at least be civil while they were in an enclosed space. They slowly drifted to the top of the wheel and Korra kissed goodbye any chance of her and Tahno having a romantic moment.

"How we never broke up."

Korra quirked a brow. "We never dated." She sounded confused. She was. They went on one date. Not enough to be considered going steady by any means.

"We kissed. That's enough to signify some sort of relationship, right?"

She could feel Tahno silently fuming so she placed a hand on his thigh in hopes of relaxing him. "It was just a kiss. Nothing more than that." Korra felt her own irritation rising when he opened his mouth to start speaking again.

"Korra, I knew you had a crush on me-"

"Key word: had." Korra stated tersely.

"I bet if he hadn't walked into your life, you'd be sitting all cozied up to me."

"Well, I did and she's not. So get over it." Tahno snapped. Korra squeezed his thigh. She could fight her own battles thank you very much.

"Mako, there's no telling what might have happened. But that's the past. This is now. I'm with Tahno. And I would appreciate it, as my former teammate, if you could respect our relationship." Korra started to wonder if the wheel would ever start to make its descent down. She wanted to go home and maybe cuddle up on the couch with Tahno. Tahno was pretty well in a sour mood and she was starting to get there herself.

"Fine. But I can't respect the fact that he wears more make up than you do." Mako sneered. Tahno stood up, squaring his shoulders. Korra grabbed onto his shirt, but he gently removed her fingers before moving over to Mako. Mako grinned up at him. "What's wrong? Can't stand having your fashion sense insulted? By the way, who dressed you, your grandmother?" Mako stood up, puffing out his chest.

"Listen loser," Tahno poked Mako hard in the chest. Mako slapped his hands away.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me." Mako snarled.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Tahno retorted, poking Mako again. Mako pushed Tahno back with a hand. That only resulted in Tahno pushing Mako, the two now yelling obscenities at each other.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Douchebag!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Butt fucker!"

With each insult, there was another push and the compartment began to swing. Korra felt her stomach flipping with each swing and even Bolin was looking a little green around the gills.

"Guys, stop, you're rocking the car!" Korra yelled, clinging onto the side as Tahno and Mako continued to push each other around, their voices becoming progressively louder. Mako pushed Tahno hard and he staggered back, bumping into the edge of the circular seat. He popped up, ready to go back at Mako. Bolin stood, trying to separate them. Korra stood as well, grasping Tahno to restrain him. Couldn't they wait until they were on solid ground?

Mako rammed Tahno with his shoulder, causing Tahno to bump into Korra. Their feet became entangled and she stumbled back, trying to dislodge herself. The car was swinging strongly now and she became off balanced. She grabbed onto Tahno to steady herself as she knocked against the side door. It shuttered and she thought for a second it might come open. Thankfully, it didn't. Tahno jerked out of her grasp and went on the offense against Mako, punching him square in the jaw. He responded with a kick to the chest. Tahno slammed into Korra and their combined weight sent the door cracking.

"Tahno!" Korra screamed. Tahno whipped around to see Korra slipping off the edge and into open air. His heart stopped and time slowed. He leapt out, hands reaching for her. He managed to grab onto her and pull her close, their speed accelerating. If he didn't do something, they would both splatter on the ground below. His hat flew off and he felt his muscles burning in his back as his wings fought to break free from his shirt. They were so close to the ground and he turned his body, hoping to absorb impact first. He heard a rip and he gasped as his wings sprung free. The leathery appendages flared out and he did a barrel roll, catching air and soaring up. He did some quick maneuvering around the swing ride, his body out of control. Korra clung to him for dear life while he concentrated on trying to land them safely.

The edge of a tent clipped his wing and it sent him spiraling out of control. They were approaching the house of mirrors and he curled his wings around her and covered her head. Glass crashed all around them and he could feel it slicing into his skin and wings. Finally, they skidded to a stop, his body blanketing hers protectively. He didn't feel pain though, his only concern for Korra. He lifted himself up shakily and she stared up at him with wide eyes. People were rushing all around him, rising voices marveling at his wings and horns. He could hear cameras snapping pictures but he didn't care.

All he cared about was Korra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ushio and Asami rushed towards the crowd, Ushio shoving through the bodies, cursing under his breath at the sight of Korra and Tahno laying there, Tahno bleeding with wings and horns exposed. Not good. Not good at all. He could see Vinh muscling his way through as well. Their eyes met and a nod exchanged.

The lights in the entire park flickered out and rides slowed to a stop. Chaos erupted and attention was drawn away from the two on the floor. Wanting to take extra precaution, Vinh started up a smoke screen, allowing him to edge closer. Felix held onto Vinh's shirt, practically blind and not wanting to be trampled.

"Asami, go get the car!" Ushio barked out, hearing a muffled answer behind him. He crawled over to where Tahno and Korra still lay. Tahno had his arms and wings wrapped protectively around Korra, both of their heads ducked in order to avoid being seriously injured in the frenzied crowd. Tahno could feel the pain setting in from his injuries and his head started to swim from the blood loss combined with the pain.

"Hey bro, we're here." Vinh's voice comforted him as large hands helped him up. He could feel another pair of smaller hands grip his other side. He clung to Korra, not quite ready to let her go.

"I've got her Tahno." Ushio told him, though Korra was able to stand on her own, using Ushio mostly as support. Tahno didn't like letting go of her, but he did. He staggered but Vinh steadied him along with Felix. Once they were all on their feet, Vinh tapped into the rest of his energy to create the illusion of invisibility. Covering this many people put a significant drain on his body and he hoped he could continue the illusion until they got to the car. The lights began to flicker back on and the smoke cleared, their purpose of distraction served. "Korra, what in the hell happened?" Ushio asked, carefully dodging people.

"I fell out of the Ferris wheel." The entire memory seemed like a blur now. Ushio decided now not to lecture Korra on how insanely stupid she had to be to fall out of a Ferris wheel. When they got to the entrance, Asami was already there. She jumped out of the car and opened up the doors. Vinh crawled into the backseat, pulling Tahno with him while Felix pushed from behind. Ushio practically shoved Korra into the front with him while Asami jumped into the driver's seat. Once all doors were shut, she floored it out of the parking lot. Vinh dropped the screen around them, collapsing back against the leather seat. His head felt dizzy and his body shook with small tremors.

Ushio felt better when they pulled up to the apartment complex, finally able to stop looking in the review mirror. Korra was half way between the front and back, resting near a knocked out cold Tahno. "Vinh, get Tahno inside." Ushio gently shook Korra awake. She groaned, feeling sore all over. "I'll make sure Asami and Felix get home safely."

Vinh nodded and opened up the car door, sliding out before reaching in and pulling Tahno out, putting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Korra managed to stumble out and follow Vinh up the stairs, shaking all over. Ushio rubbed his head. "Let's get you home Asami." He could come back and deal with his brothers and Korra later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vinh and Korra managed to strip Tahno down to his boxers and put him on his bed, bandaging up his wounds. Once he was all cleaned up, Korra lay in the bed with him, keeping close. Vinh sighed softly, shutting the bedroom door. A knock sounded and his brows furrowed. Ushio had a key, didn't he? Vinh went and opened the door, his eyes widening at the figure before him.

"Long time no see Vinh."


	27. Filler: Shoes

A/N: This is actually a chapter written by Deb! I am really excited to share this with everyone and I know you'll love what she did!

This takes place when Naomi and Vinh were dating.

0000000000000

Vinh takes Naomi for a night stroll. They end up near some jewelry  
shop and Naomi is fairly uninterested. She's content with the  
necklace Vinh got her recently, and she tells him she doesn't need  
another. Vinh laughs and he tells her alright, and he hugs and kisses  
her, and they leave that shop. But, the more they walk together in the  
little shopping center, Naomi starts thinking to herself. She hasn't  
gotten Vinh a present, and she wants to give him something, but she  
doesn't know what yet. So, she observes Vinh closely as they visit  
each shop, and they go into a shoe store. She sees that he's really  
interested in some black leather shoes, but he turns away from them.  
Vinh is selfless and feels like he shouldn't buy anything for himself  
while he's with Naomi, because his only focus is to make her happy.  
And if she's happy, he couldn't be happier. So, he leaves the shop  
with Naomi, and they have wonderful date for the rest of the night. A  
week later, when Naomi finally has some time to herself, she goes  
back to the shop and buys the shoes. They're expensive, but she had  
been doing extra work to save up for them. When she returns to the  
shrine with the shoes, she goes to put them in her room, but the other  
priestesses come in and she is given the news that she has to leave  
Vinh. They tell her about her duty and that she must marry another  
man because she is the Shrine's Head Priestess. She sets the shoes in  
the corner of the room so she can can argue with the others. She can't  
leave the love of her life for some man she didn't care about. The  
shoes are eventually forgotten.

Decades and decades pass, and the lost love and heartache is still  
there. Naomi married the other man and left Vinh. Vinh went on  
with his life as a lonely incubus. Both held bottled up feelings of  
regret and missed chances. As Naomi can feel her last days coming,  
she goes to her old room inside of the shrine because she feels  
nostalgic. To her surprise, it looks the same as it did when she was  
young. The bed is made and there is no sign of dust except for a  
corner with some books and papers. Naomi walks over and dusts off  
the objects, smiling as each one brough back a nice memory, As she  
removes the last book, she sees a box. Her face has a sad expression  
as she remembers what's exactly in that box without opening it.  
Regardless, she opens the box, finding the same black shoes she  
worked so hard at getting for the only man she ever really loved. The  
shoes are dusty and show wear, so she takes them out carefully and  
begins to clean them. The shoes still have creases and lines, but it  
gives them a nice vintage touch, and she's satisfied with how they  
look. She takes the box with her and leaves the room to return to her  
house.

A week passes and Naomi is in her deathbed. Her husband is there  
crying and she comforts him. She's seems peaceful, but there is still  
that deep regret in her heart. She then notices another man standing  
behind her husband. She sees Vinh and he looks the same as they did  
when they first met. She smiles and feels tears begin to well up in her  
eyes. Vinh reaches out and strokes her cheek, and she can feel his  
warmth, and all their entire history together flashes before her eyes.  
She is finally at peace and the last words she utters before she passes  
away are "I love you."

Months pass and Vinh still cannot forget Naomi. He's sitting quietly  
in his kitchen by himself, sipping mint tea when he hears Ushio come  
in. Ushio does actually feel sorry for his brother and offers his  
shoulder for Vinh to cry on when his older brother needs it. He  
comes into the kitchen briefly to give Vinh a package that he had  
gone through hell and back to get. Vinh nods and takes the package  
and Ushio leaves. Vinh noticed Naomi's handwriting on the front  
and hesitates to open it. But, he pushes past his sadness and opens it,  
making sure to preserve the wrapping as best as he possibly can.  
When he opens it, he finds a box, and inside the box are those same  
black shoes he had seen at the shop when he had take Naomi for a  
stroll in the town. He notices a note and opens. it.

"To Vinh

I saw you admiring these when we had that date years ago. I hope

you still remember that night, because I do. The night was

illuminated by the beautiful stars and Yue was gracing us with a

bright and full moon. You had that goofy grin on your face that I

loved and we ended the night embracing. I'm blushing as I write this.

I have been meaning to give you these for a long time, but many

obstacles got in the way. I've always owed you a gift, and I still have

that necklace you gave me . Sorry it took me several decades to

finally give these to you. I hope you like these. You'd better like

these!

Love,  
Naomi"

Vinh set the note down and took the shoes out. He felt the leather  
against the tips of his fingers and picked up the faintest bit of  
Naomi's perfume on them. Vinh needed Ushio's shoulder to cry on  
for the rest of the night.


End file.
